


Welcome to Despair!

by deducingontheroof



Series: The Despair Chronicles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Feels, I'll tag as I go, Mentions of incest, Multi, Secrets, Talentswap, but for a reason, peoples gonna die, relationship heavy, seriously theres a lot of shippy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talentswap: Togami Byakuya has never really fit in with everyone else. So, when he wins a lottery and is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, he doesn't expect to fit in. He thinks going there will be the best choice he's ever made. He couldn't be more mistaken...<br/>SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST GAME BTW<br/>DONT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Taste of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days i

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first in a series of Dangan Ronpa fanfics! I apologize in advance for any OOC moments. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Despair Academy, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, I went back and edited this chapter to include the art I did, and adjusted the character descriptions to match. Enjoy!

Hope's Peak Academy. Prestigious. Successful. Famous. This school was for the best and the brightest in the nation. Everyone knew its name. Everyone hoped their child was good enough to get in. And why am I standing in front of it today? Because I won a goddamn lottery.  
My name is Togami Byakuya, and I am the 'Super High School Level Good Luck.'  
  
It's honestly a completely stupid talent. Good luck? Give me a break.. I know I don't belong here, with the most talented people in Japan, but I guess I'll do my best to try to get through it. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the campus.  
Immediately, with that first step, I felt woozy, and my head started spinning. I stumbled forward a few steps and fell to my knees.  
That's the last thing I remember before everything went black. 

\---

When I awoke, I was slumped facedown on a desk in a classroom. How the hell did I get here? I got up and walked around, taking in my surroundings. There were steel plates affixed to the windows. A piece of paper with scribbled crayon instructions laid on a desk at the front of the room. 'Hello, you bastards! Report to the gym for the opening ceremony at 8:00 sharp!' I glanced at the clock, which read 8:10.  
Well, I was already late, no point in rushing now. I walked out of the room and slowly made my way to the gym. As I entered, a girl ran up to me.  
"You are l-l-late! The instructions said t-to be here at 8:00 s-sharp!" she said angrily whilst trying not to stutter.  
"Whatever," I scoffed.  
"Do not take the rules so lightly!" she shouted, "My name is Fukawa Touko, and I'm the SHSL Hall Monitor, s-so don't go breaking any r-rules!"  
  
I didn't even dignify her with an answer and joined the group of students who had conjugated in the centre of the gym.  
"Finally, the last of us has arrived," acknowledged a beefy girl with a bloody bandage on her arm, "I am Oogami Sakura, SHSL Soldier."  
  
"I wonder when this thing is going to start?" voiced a redhead in a black jacket, "Yo. Kuwata Leon, Fashion Boy."  
  
"Seriously?" I asked skeptically.  
"Don't judge me, it's not like your talent is much better," he snapped.  
"We shouldn't be fighting with each other," muttered a brunette in a black pullover sweater, "We need to figure out what's going on."  
"Shut up, Ikusaba, no one wants to hear what you want to say," the blonde in the short skirt and bright blue shirt snapped, "Hi! I'm Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol! And this is my worthless sister, Ikusaba Mukuro. She's a Literary Girl. I think this should be fun! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all!" I was surprised by how sudden the idol's tone could change.  
  
  
"Geez, shut up already, would ya! Your voice is giving me a headache," groaned the guy with the white jacket and ...interesting hair, "Oowada Mondo. Gambler."  
  
"You shut up. You're the annoying one," Enoshima snapped back.  
"Hey, do we really need the arguing?" the guy with the hair sticking up all over the place asked, "We could just, like, be civil or something, right? I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro, SHSL Programmer."  
  
"I agree. This isn't the time for infighting," monotoned a girl in a purple leather jacket, "I am Kirigiri Kyouko, Outlaw Biker, and even I know that disagreements within a group only lead to trouble."  
  
"Yes, that is quite true. A group works most efficiently when all of the members are working together," agreed the girl with black ponytails and a blue jacket, "I am Yasuhiro Celestia, SHSL Heiress."  
  
"Stop talking so serious! We should just focus in having some fun! We're at Hope's Peak!" a girl exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'm Asahina Aoi, Baseball Player!"  
  
"I think so too. Let's all try to get to know each other. I'm Maizono Sayaka, Swimmer," introduced the girl with the blue hair and pink jacket.  
  
"Agreed! We are all classmates, let us behave like it!" shouted the boy in the black muscle shirt, "I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fighter!"  
  
"We must act in unison while we can, to prevent bad things from happening! I am. Yamada Hifumi, Fortune Teller, and I predict horrible things in all of our futures. Things even so bad as..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "...death!"  
  
"Oh, no! That can't be true!" exclaimed a short girl in green from the back, "I am Fujisaki Chihiro, Doujin Author. Surely we aren't going to die!"  
  
"I highly doubt it is correct. How often are your predictions correct, 20% of the time?" a boy scoffed.  
"I'll have you know, it's 30% of the time!" Yamada protested indignantly.  
"Whatever. Fujisaki-san, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," reassured the boy, "I'm Naegi Makoto, SHSL Detective."  
  
"Testing! Testing! Whatever. I'm sure you bastards can hear me. Welcome to Hope's Peak! Now that you all know each other, it's time to meet your headmaster! Introducing, Headmaster Monokuma!" With that, a stuffed bear rose out if the podium at the front.  
"What's with the stuffed bear?" Enoshima asked irritably.  
"I'm not a stuffed bear! I'm Monokuma, and I'm your headmaster!" the bear yelled.  
"How?" Naegi demanded, "How would a stuffed bear come to be the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, the most widely known school in Japan?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to not find out!" Monokuma said smugly, "Now, on to business. How do you all like the school so far?"  
"Why is that relevant at the moment?" Kirigiri questioned.  
"It's important that you bastards like it here, seeing as you are all staying here for the rest of your lives! Upupupu!" Monokuma laughed.  
"What do you mean, the rest of our lives?" Maizono asked, frightened.  
"You can't lock us in here!" protested Oowada.  
"Yes I can!" the bear chirped, "If you're really that desperate to get out, there is one way to 'graduate!'"  
"Well, tell us, then!" Kuwata demanded.  
"Alright! The way to graduate is to commit murder! That is all." told Monokuma.  
"You're joking, right?" Hagakure asked nervously.  
"Not at all! If you want to stay here for the rest of your lives, go ahead! If not, let the school life of mutual killings commence! Upupupu! Oh, and pick up your Digital Student Notebooks in the entrance hall on your way out!" With that, the bear descended back into the podium.  
"What do we do?" Maizono shrieked, "We can't stay here forever!"  
"Are you suggesting we commit murder?" I questioned.  
"O-Of course not! How could you say something like that?" Maizono denied, bursting into tears.  
"Oi! What kind of bastard are you, making a girl cry?" Oowada demanded of me.  
"Remember what we said before about not fighting," Kirigiri reminded coolly, "We need to stick together. It is even more important than before, if we all want to escape."  
"I agree. Our next logical course of action would be to explore what we can of the school," Yasuhiro suggested. With that, I spun sharply on my heel and walked towards the doors.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Oowada demanded. I sighed, and turned around.  
"I am going to explore the school on my own. It is safer, seeing as there is no way to know whether anyone is planning to kill," I said.  
"No one among us would commit murder!" Fujisaki denied, then hesitated, "Would they?"  
"Of course they wouldn't. Togami-kun is overreacting," reassured Naegi.  
"How would you know?" I hissed, stalking closer to Naegi until we were face to face, "Right now, someone's mind could be concocting a plan, a plan to kill, because they want to escape. There is no way to tell what another is thinking, and therefore no way to tell if anyone is planning to kill. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked quickly towards the gym doors, pushing them open and heading off in a direction at random, grabbing my Digital Student Notebook on the way. I would not be the one to be taken as a fool; would not be the one to be killed. Of that, I was certain.  
I didn't see much of importance along the hallway I had chosen, so I consulted the Digital Student Notebook. Following the map that it contained, I found my way to the dorm area. I immediately found my private room and locked myself inside. Once I was inside, I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. This was definitely not how I wanted my first day at Hope's Peak to go. I sighed. I needed to be tough, to survive this nightmare. Kill or be killed, it seemed. And I would not be killed. I laid back on the bed, and closed my eyes.  
I must have fallen asleep by mistake, for the next thing I knew, I was awoken sharply by the doorbell. I stumbled out of bed and over to the door.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"Togami Byakuya-dono, I must speak with you," came the voice of Yamada from the other side of the door. I groaned quietly, then reluctantly opened the door and let the Fortune Teller in. He was in no position to overpower me, so I was relatively safe.  
"What is is, Yamada-kun?" I demanded, closing the door behind us.  
"I had a vision about you," Yamada started.  
"I don't believe in that bullshit," I cut in.  
"This is something you need to hear," Yamada insisted. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, waving a hand for him to continue.  
"You need to be careful, Togami Byakuya-dono. You are right to be cautious. Be warned: someone will try to kill you. Someone whom you consider a friend. Don't trust anyone. I know it is hard to believe, but heed my warning," Yamada warned.  
"Someone will try to kill me? That won't go their way," I scoffed.  
"The others have all agreed to meet in the cafeteria at 3 PM. I recommend being there," Yamada advised, then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Someone I consider a friend, trying to kill me? I don't plan on making any friends, so that won't be a concern. Besides, the Fortune Teller is only accurate 30% of the time. It is highly unlikely that I am in any danger, yet I need to be careful.  
I glanced up at the clock on the wall: 2:30. I still have some time before everyone is meeting in the cafeteria. I might as well do some exploring. I got up from the bed and headed out of my room, locking the door behind me.


	2. The First Taste of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami goes around and socializes with some people. Secrets are discovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This is a bit of a long one! Unedited, so there might be mistakes, but I wanted to get it posted ASAP! Enjoy!

Once outside my room, I started walking away from the dorms.  
"Togami-kun!" someone called from behind me. I turned and saw Yasuhiro walking towards me.  
"What is it now?" I asked irritably. Couldn't I be alone for five minutes?  
"I believe you are right to be suspicious. It is not safe to walk around alone at the moment. Would you like to explore with me?" she asked.  
I considered it for a moment. She was right, it wasn't the best to be alone at the moment. It was unlikely that she would try to kill me, and if she did, I could easily subdue her.  
"Alright," I agreed finally. She smiled, and we walked down the hallway together.  
"So, Yasuhiro-san-" I began.  
"Please call me Celes," she told, "Yasuhiro is too formal for a school environment. If this even would qualify as a school environment."  
"Celes-san," I amended, "What's it like, being the heir to a company as large as Yasuhiro Inc?" Yasuhiro Inc. was a large chocolate company operating both in Japan and America. They made the best chocolate around.  
"It's a lot of fun," she giggled softly, "Since I don't own the company yet, I don't have to do any of the hard work, but I still get free chocolates.  
"I know it won't be like this forever, though. One day, sooner than my parents think, I'll have to step up and run the company. I know it's a lot of responsibility, and I'm ready to take it on!"  
"Impressive," I nodded, "Not many people could handle running such a large company, but it seems like you've got what it takes."  
"What about you, Togami-kun? What's it like, having such amazing luck?" she asked.  
"I think the whole 'SHSL Good Luck' thing is complete bullshit. I've never had good luck; in fact, the only good thing that's ever happened to me was being chosen to come here," I said resentfully.  
"Look at it like this, then: you don't have a talent that you are bound to. You don't have to struggle to be the best, yet you get to attend Hope's Peak, the school of every child's dreams. In a way, you are truly free," Celes told, smiling.  
"I- let's explore a bit," I said. She was right, but I wasn't going to acknowledge that.  
"Alright," she agreed, switching on her digital notebook, "We've both already seen the gym and the dorms, and I think Asahina-san was investigating the kitchen, so why don't we look into the AV room?"  
"Yeah, sure," I said. Following the map on her notebook, we found our way to the AV room. Inside, there were sixteen monitors, each with its own set of headphones, and a larger screen at the front. Celes sat down at the nearest monitor and switched it on. I stood beside her, watching as she clicked through folders. It appeared that most, if not all, of the files had been deleted.  
"Here's something!" Celes exclaimed, clicking on a file labelled, 'SHSL DESPAIR."  
"SHSL Despair is an organization responsible for The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Hope's Peak Academy and The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. It is led by-" I read off the screen, but was cut off as the screen fizzled and turned white.  
"Oopsie!" someone exclaimed from beside me. I spun around and saw Monokuma, who must have come in at some point.  
"Monokuma, what was that file?" Celes questioned.  
"Uh oh, uh oh!" Monokuma sighed, ignoring her, "I made a terrible mistake! Silly me, I forgot to wipe the hard drive! Don't worry, though, I fixed it! Now none of you bastards will get any sneak peeks!"  
"Does that mean that this 'SHSL Despair' will be important later on?" I demanded.  
"Gahh! I've said too much already! Quick, before they ask about the SHSL Despair members concealed within their class!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared. Just... disappeared. I was beyond questioning it at this point.  
"So, let me get this straight. Somewhere within that group of idiots, there are several members of an organization that caused two major disasters?" I asked skeptically.  
"Togami-kun, I think we should keep this between the two of us for now. We can't trust any of the others, not until we know more about SHSL Despair," Celes said. Her words brought a shocking sense of reality to a situation that was more likely to be depicted in a manga.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"I understand that it is hard to trust right now; I am having the same doubts, however, we will not succeed alone. I think that it would be wise to trust each other. I need an ally, someone who can be trusted and can help find a way out. That person is you, Togami-kun." Celes' words brought a sense of unity that hadn't been there before. I could see why she would be good at running a company.  
"I suppose you're right. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," I agreed somewhat reluctantly.  
"Togami-kun, Celes-san," someone called from the doorway. I turned and saw Naegi.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's almost three. We should head to the cafeteria now," he advised. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was indeed 2:55.  
"You're right, Naegi-kun. If it is no trouble, we'll walk with you," Celes said.  
"Of course it's no trouble." Naegi smiled.  
So it was me, Celes, and Naegi, walking down the hallway together. A bit awkward, for I was still reluctant to trust Naegi.  
"So, what did you find out during your investigation?" Naegi asked.  
"I'll wait until the meeting, thanks. I don't want to have to say it twice," I replied sharply.  
"You shouldn't be so hostile, Togami-kun," Celes advised, "You'll just make yourself a target."  
"I wasn't being hostile," I protested.  
"Actually, you kinda were," Naegi interjected.  
"Oh, well, sorry," I apologized briefly, "What do you mean, I'll make myself a target?"  
"If you make people dislike you, it's more likely that they'll kill you," Celes clarified.  
"I agree with Celes-san. You should be more careful," Naegi said.  
"Me? More careful?" I spun to face him, "I'm the most careful person here! Don't go telling me to be more careful, Naegi-kun! For all I know, you could be planning to kill me!"  
"Hey, calm down, I was just trying to help," Naegi defended.  
I took a deep breath, "Sorry. I overreacted. I'm a bit on edge, with all that's happened..."  
"No, I get it. I think everyone's a bit jumpy at the moment."  
As we entered the cafeteria, Fukawa jumped out of her seat.  
"Y-you three! You're l-late!" she shouted.  
"Ah, give it a rest," yawned Oowada.  
"We're barely two minutes late," Naegi added. The three of us sat down together.  
"N-now that we are all present, I c-call the first meeting of H-Hope's Peak Academy to order!" Fukawa declared.  
"Kay, first of all, what the hell's up with Monokuma?" Enoshima asked.  
"I get whatcha mean. That thing's nuts," Oowada said.  
"I doubt that there's anything to gain by discussing his sanity," said Kirigiri.  
"You are right. We should discuss our findings," Yamada agreed.  
"Well, that won't to me long. We can only access the first floor," Enoshima commented dryly.  
"It's still important to share our findings, so everyone's on the same page," Ikusaba pointed out.  
"Oh, shut up already, Ikusaba," Enoshima snapped.  
"No, Ikusaba-san, you're right, it is important," Naegi interrupted. Enoshima glared at him, and he returned the glare.  
"Well, me and Sakura-chan checked out the kitchen!" Asahina chirped, "There's loads of food, and it's refilled every day, according to Monokuma!"  
"When did you talk to him?" Ishimaru demanded.  
"Oh, he showed up when we were in the kitchen. He told us about the food, then poof! He vanished!" told Asahina.  
"That is indeed true," confirmed Oogami.  
"Celes-san and I investigated the AV room. A bunch of monitors, no network connection," I said, glancing at Celes, "Nothing of importance."  
"I checked out the dorms! We all have our own private room, with a shower room attached!" Maizono announced.  
"Oowada-kun and I searched for exits! All the windows are covered with steel plates, and the only door is impenetrable!" informed Ishimaru.  
"There is a stairwell leading to the second floor, but it is blocked by a metal gate," said Fujisaki.  
"So, we found nothing, then," Kuwata summarized.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," I disagreed.  
"We have confirmed that we are, without a doubt, trapped here, with no way out," Naegi concluded.  
"Oh, are we? Thanks, Detective! I didn't already know that!" Enoshima gushed sarcastically.  
"You shouldn't b-be so mean, Enoshima," Fukawa advised.  
"What makes you think-" Enoshima started.  
"Are we done here?" I interrupted, standing up.  
"Well... I guess," Naegi shrugged, "But I'd-"  
I didn't hear the rest of what Naegi said because I had already walked out the door. I headed back to my room, locking the door behind me. Finally, I was alone again. I wasn't alone for five minutes before the doorbell rang.  
"Seriously?" I asked, then opened the door to reveal... Fukawa.  
"T-Togami-kun, I need your h-help," she stuttered. I sighed and let her in.  
"What do you need help with?" I asked exasperatedly.  
"T-this is hard to say, but I need to tell someone." She sat down on my bed, "If things keep g-going the way they are, I'm afraid of w-what might happen."  
She had my full attention, and I was curious. "What could happen? What could be so bad?"  
"I-I'm not who I s-seem to be. N-not all the time, anyways."  
"If you're not Fukawa Touko all the time, who are you?" I asked.  
"H-have you ever heard of G-Genocider Syo?" she replied.  
"Of course. The serial killer who killed all those men. Are you telling me that you, the SHSL Hall Monitor, are a serial killer?"  
"I know it's h-hard to believe, but y-yes."  
"Prove it, then," I demanded, "Show me what you're really like, Genocider Syo!"  
"It's not that s-simple," she protested, "Syo is m-my other personality."  
"Ah. Multiple personality disorder. I still want proof. What triggers the change?"  
"Usually whenever I s-see blood," she said. I nodded, then picked up the golden sword from my desk and removed the sheath.  
"Whenever you see blood, huh." I carefully dragged the blade across the palm of my hand, "That good enough?"  
"B-b-blood," she murmured then fell backwards onto my bed. A moment later, she rose back up, but something was different about her. There was a _look_ in her eyes, not to mention her elongated tongue.  
  
"Hey, you're hot! Who are you? Tell me quick, before I decide to kill you!" Genocider Syo demanded, brandishing a pair of scissors.  
"Interesting. So your two selves don't share memories," I observed, "I am Togami Byakuya, SHSL Good Luck. I'm assuming you don't know where we are?"  
"All I remember is that I was headin' to Hope's Peak," Syo confirmed.  
"To sum it up, then, sixteen of us are locked inside Hope's Peak, and the only way out is to kill someone."  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Syo said, "I do that all the time! In fact, why don't I just kill you right now?"  
"Because it's not going to be as simple as just killing someone. Not with Monokuma, the one keeping us here. No, he's got something up his sleeve. A trick, a catch. It's too risky right now," I reasoned.  
"Fair point, Byakuya-sama! I won't kill you! You're clever, and useful, and hot!" she told.  
"I won't tell anyone about you," I promised, "Now how do you change back?"  
"Are ya kidding? I don't wanna change back into that stuffy goody two shoes! Not while I've got a guy so attractive alone in a bedroom with me!" she protested.  
"With the luck. I've been having today, someone's going to show up at my door. It wouldn't be wise to get caught this early in the game," I advised.  
"Fair point! Well, later, Byakuya-sama!" Syo sneezed, and the girl in front of me reverted to Fukawa.  
"Well, then. You're certainly more interesting as I pegged you to be," I said.  
"W-what did she say?" Fukawa asked, embarrassed.  
"Oh, not much," I dismissed airily, "But you're an interesting person now. I don't mind if you want to spend time with me sometime." I knew it was risky, befriending a serial killer, but I had the leverage of knowing her identity, and I doubted she would try anything at the moment.  
"I-I should go now," she said, getting up and hurrying towards the door.  
"Fukawa-san," I called, and she stopped and turned, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
"Thank you, Togami-kun." With that, she bolted out of the door.  
I sighed and sat down at my desk, grabbing a pen and a memo pad. 

_Celes-san_  
 _Found likely candidate for SHSL Despair. Must discuss. Come to my room at 7._  
 _Togami_

When. I finished writing, I glanced at the clock. It was 5 now; the time had sure gone by fast. I tore the note from the pad and left my room. I quickly found Celes' room and slipped the note under her door. As I turned around, Naegi came out of the room next to mine.  
"Togami-kun? Isn't that Celes-san's room?" he asked.  
"Yes, it is. I believe it is my business whose room I visit," I snapped.  
"Sorry. Hey, want to grab some food with me?" he invited.  
"If it gets you to stop bothering me," I agrees, and we both went to the cafeteria. After getting food, I had no idea who had cooked it, Naegi led me to a table with a couple other people; Ikusaba and Kirigiri, if I remembered correctly.  
"Hello, Togami-kun," Kirigiri greeted as I sat down.  
"Hey," I replied awkwardly. I wasn't a very social person at the best of times, and in a situation where anyone could be planning to kill me, my social skills were even worse. It was a bit awkward at out table.  
"So, um, Kirigiri, how do you like being an Outlaw Biker?" Naegi asked finally.  
"Do you know how many people have already asked me that today? Can we move on from asking about talents, please?" she snapped.  
"Alright, fine. You try thinking of something to talk about," I replied sharply. Hang on- why was I defending Naegi?  
"You want something else to talk about? Let's talk about the other students. What do you think of them?" Kirigiri asked.  
"Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun are going to get together," Ikusaba predicted.  
"How do you know?" Naegi questioned.  
"Naegi-kun, just look at them," she replied. I glanced over to where Ishimaru and Oowada were sitting. Their chairs were closer together than needed, and Ishimaru was blushing slightly at what Oowada was saying, "I've seen this before in books. It's your typical mutual-crushing-but-not-sure-what-to-say situation."  
"You're good, Ikusaba-san. Any other predictions?" Naegi asked.  
"Hmm... let's see... Kuwata-kun and Maizono-san, Asahina-san and Oogami-san, and, um... the two of you," she said, gesturing to Naegi and myself. Naegi's face turned red and I choked.  
"I don't see that happening," I denied.  
"Of course you don't, you're a typical oblivious man," she scoffed. It surprised me how Ikusaba was like a completely different person when her sister wasn't around.  
"If you'll excuse me," Kirigiri said, standing up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6. Time seemed to pass faster here. Or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't alone like I usually was. Does social interaction make time pass faster?  
"I'll be leaving too," I said, standing up. I had an idea, and I wanted to have the time to accomplish it before I had to meet Celes. I walked quickly down the hall and to the dorms. I stopped in front of one of the rooms and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door was opened by Hagakure.  
"Hagakure-kun, I need you. Come with me," I ordered, then started walking away.  
"Yeah, sure, Togami-chi! Where are we going?" he agreed, following me.  
"You're the SHSL Programmer, right?" I asked, stopping in front of the door to the AV room and going in, "I need your help with the recovery of a file.  
"I don't think there'll be any files on these monitors," he said skeptically.  
"There was one earlier, when Celes-san and I were in here. We decided not to mention it, but it is important. It was on this monitor here." Hagakure sat down and switched it on.  
"If anyone can recover that file, it's me. I'll let you know if I find anything."  
I turned and left the room, going back to my own room. There, I waited for the clock to reach 7. The second the clock hit 7, the doorbell rang. Celes was very punctual. I opened the door, and Celes came in.  
"A candidate for SHSL Despair. Who is it?" she questioned.  
"Fukawa Touko," I told.  
"You think the Hall Monitor is a member of SHSL Despair?" she asked incredulously.  
"There's more to her than meets the eye. She has multiple personality disorder, and her other self is the one and only Genocider Syo. A Hall Monitor who is forced to subconsciously kill people? Sounds like a one-way path to despair," I informed.  
"You have a point," she acknowledged, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it, and placing it on my desk.  
"What do we need a class list for?" I asked, examining the paper. She grabbed my pen and crossed our names off.  
"We need to spend time with as many people as we can, and try to identify who is and who is not a member of SHSL Despair. I have a feeling that they might be the ones who locked us in here," she explained.  
"It's possible," I agreed, a numb feeling spreading through me. The responsibility that had just been handed to me... it now seemed as if it was up to Celes and I to find the way out of the school. I was overwhelmed, but I couldn't tell Celes that.  
We talked for a while about our interactions today, trying to find out who else we could cross off the list, however, we did not yet have much information about our classmates.  
"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!" Monobear chirped from the monitor on the wall.  
"Oh, is it Night Time already? How time flys! We will speak more tomorrow, Togami-kun!" Celes said, then left the room. I laid back on my bed, the events of today chasing each other around in my mind. Yesterday, if you would have told me I would be in a situation like this, I would have called you an idiot. Now, it was hard, cold facts.  
It was a while before I was able to sleep. 

**END OF DAY ONE  
SURVIVORS: 16 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have 1-2 free time periods! Vote it up!  
> Plus, tell me your theories! Who will die first? Who are the members of SHSL Despair?


	3. The First Taste of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of day two. Will today be the day that someone cracks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad short, but I wanted to post it, so I'll make the next one longer. :)

"Good morning, you bastards! It is now 7am. I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"  
I groaned. Waking up to the voice of that damn bear put a damper on my whole day. I knew the others wanted to meet up in the cafeteria right away, but I didn't feel like it, so I rolled over and went back to sleep.  
When I woke up again, someone was banging loudly on my door. I angrily got out of bed, stalked over to the door, and wrenched it open.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I asked calmly.  
"Well, you weren't in the caf, so Fukawa sent me to check on you," Kuwata said, bored.  
"Well, tell her I'm alive and kindly fuck off," I ordered and slammed the door. I heard Kuwata's retreating footsteps.  
I wasn't gritting back to sleep now, so I decided to take a shower. As the hot water ran over my body, I massaged my temples. Did that girl think that just because she told me her secret, we would become friends? Ha! She's the most likely person to commit murder at this point! Plus, she's one of the most irritating people I've ever met! I'm only willing to spend time with her to accurately determine if she's a member of SHSL Despair. Well, somewhat accurately. We don't know much about the group, so it's hard to be exact, but it's as good as we're gonna get.  
When I got out of the shower, it was 8:30am. I got dressed quickly and headed down to the cafeteria.  
"Togami-kun!" Naegi exclaimed brightly, standing up, "Glad you could join us!"  
"Yeah, real glad," Oowada agreed sarcastically.  
"Do you have a problem, plankton?" I asked harshly.  
"Hey! Who the hell are you calling plankton?" Oowada yelled, standing up. He was yanked back down by Ishimaru, who muttered something about battles worth fighting. I sat down at a table, separate from the main group. Celes got up from the main table and joined me.  
"Togami-kun, we have to talk. Meet me in the change room for the public bath at 10," she instructed quietly.  
"Alright," I agreed, though I wasn't sure why she wanted to meet there, of all places. She got up from the table and quickly left the cafeteria. One by one, people started leaving the cafeteria, until the only ones left were myself and Oowada.  
"I, uh, well, sorry I was being a jerk to ya," Oowada apologized uncomfortably.  
"And now, do you expect me to apologize as well? Because I won't," I informed coldly.  
"Hey, I'm tryin ta be a nice guy here! Least ya could do is do the same!" he said hotly.  
"You, trying to be a nice guy?" I asked skeptically, "Did your boyfriend put you up to it?"  
"What did you just say to me?" he roared, face red.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was clear. I asked you if your boyfriend, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, forced you to apologize to me," I clarified. It seemed that Ikusaba had been correct with her predictions.  
"Shut your mouth!" he shouted, jumping up and stalking over to me, "How do you know about that?"  
"Well, you weren't exactly trying to hide at dinner last night," I told, raising my eyebrows.  
"If you tell anyone-" Oowada started.  
"What? You'll kill me? That's not exactly a good threat, considering that any of us could be killed at any minute," I interrupted.  
"You little shit! I get your beef with me, but don't drag Kiyo into this, you prejudiced bastard!" he yelled.  
"Prejudiced?" I asked incredulously, "When did I ever come across as prejudiced?"  
"You're threatenin ta tell everyone I'm gay!"  
"Yes, but did I ever say that I have a problem with that?"  
"Then why are ya threatening to tell everyone?"  
"Because you're a jerk!"  
"No, there's something else," Oowada realized, "I know all about this kinda thing, and I know the look of someone in denial."  
"What do you mean, in denial?" I asked.  
"You're gay, that's what!"  
"H-h-how do you know that?" I spluttered.  
"I've been in the closet long enough to see when someone else is," he told.  
"Don't tell anyone about this," I ordered.  
"Here's a deal: I won't tell if you don't, alright?" he suggested.  
"Alright. Deal. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I stood up and left the cafeteria, heading down to Hagakure's room. I range the doorbell, and a few seconds later, he came out into the hall.  
"Yo, Togami-chi," he greeted.  
"Where'd you get with that file?" I demanded.  
"Well, I recovered something, but it doubt it was what you saw," he explained. We headed to the AV room, and he powered up the monitor and opened a file labelled, 'FIELD DAY-78.' It was a collection of photos of various members of our group participating in various sports: running around a track, huddled around a volleyball net, gathered near a swimming pool, etc.  
"What the hell?" I muttered. I had no memory of any of these photos, nor did I know any of the others before yesterday.  
"I know right? Makes no sense!" Hagakure exclaimed.  
"Gahh! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Monokuma, who had walked up behind us, "I wiped the drive! How did you get those pictures? Never mind, you're a Programmer, you sneaky bastard! From now on, you're banned from this room, Hagakure-kun!" Monokuma disappeared after saying this. My digital notebook beeped, and I pulled it out.  
"He actually added that to the school rules," I commented, showing it to Hagakure. The new rule read, 'Hagakure Yasuhiro is not allowed in the AV room.' "Anyways, see you later. I've got somewhere to be." I left the room and headed down to the public bath.  
"Ah, Togami-kun," Celes greeted as I entered the change room.  
"Why did you want to meet here?" I asked.  
"Haven't you noticed? This is the only room that has no surveillance cameras," she pointed out. I glanced around and saw that this was true, "From now on, we should meet here everyday after the night announcement."  
"Alright. Did you find out anything?"  
"I do not believe Yamada-kun is a member, and I am currently investigating Kirigiri-san," she told.  
"I don't think that Hagakure-kun or Oowada-kun are members, either," I added. She nodded and, pulling out the class list, she scratched their names off the list. She then placed the paper inside one of the lockers and locked it, handing me the key.  
"Keep this safe, Togami-kun. If the wrong person gets their hands on this list..." she warned, and I nodded.  
"Attention! Attention! Gather immediately in the gym, you bastards!" Monokuma shouted from the monitor on the wall. Celes and I exchanged glances, then headed to the gym. Everyone else was already there, including Monokuma.  
"So, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here," the bear said, "Well, last night, I was in bed with my salmon, wondering why no one had been murdered yet when a thought occurred to me: I've provided characters and setting, I've provided means and opportunity, but there was one thing I forgot about! Upupu, you lack a motive! So, I prepared a heartwarming motive I like to call, 'Desire!' There is always something, or someone, that a person wants more desperately than anything. For me, it's for you bastards to despair! For you, it's something deeply personal and completely private. If a murder is not committed, I will reveal your desires to the entire school! You have 24 hours!" He dropped a pile of small envelopes on the ground, then disappeared.  
Fukawa picked up the envelopes and handed each of us the one with our name on it. We all opened them.  
 _Togami Byakuya was bullied in every school he has attended. He desperately wants to stop being a freak and feel like he belongs._  
I kept my face emotionless but my head was spinning. How did the bear know all of this? That was probably my biggest secret, other than my homosexuality, and it had just been spelled out by a stuffed bear, for fuck's sake.  
I glanced around and the majority of my classmates were frozen in shock and fear. The only ones aside from me who were calm were Celes, Kirigiri, and, surprisingly, Yamada.  
"What do we do know?" Naegi finally asked.  
"We don't do anything," I responded, "We go about our day as usual, pretending that never happened, and no one does anything rash."  
"But what about the motive? I don't want anyone knowing my desire!" Maizono protested.  
"Don't tell me you're so weak that you'll kill over something as petty as a desire," I sneered.  
"Oil you shouldn't talk to a girl like that," Kuwata said angrily.  
"And are you going to stop me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I am," he answered, walking over to me.  
"Oh? And what is a wannabe tough guy like you going to do?" I mocked. He responded by punching me hard across the cheek. His ring tore a long scratch, and I felt blood welling up and slowly dripping down my face.  
"Kuwata-kun, Togami-kun, that's enough," Naegi interrupted.  
"B-Byakuya-sama, you sh-should go to the infirmary," Fukawa advised.  
"Yeah, good idea. I'll go with ya," Oowada volunteered. He started walking before I could protest, sand I sighed resignedly and followed him.  
When we reached the infirmary, he made me sit down while he cleaned the wound.  
"What's with the sudden interest in my well-being?" I demanded.  
"Well, you're the only one I can talk to about the motive, ya know? No way can I tell Kiyo, and no one else would understand," he explained, fastening a bandage to my cheek.  
"So, what was your motive, then? Your 'desire'?" I asked, interest peaked.  
"I guess my deepest desire is for Kiyo ta live through this. I don't give a fuck what happens to me, I just want him safe," he confessed.  
"I can see why you wouldn't want to tell anyone else. You, the SHSL Gambler, giving it all so your boyfriend will be safe? Not what anyone would expect." I sighed, "I suppose now I should tell you mine. My deepest desire is to belong somewhere. All my life, I've been bullied, and I just want to fit in."  
"Shit, really? I never woulda guessed that about you, Togami," Oowada said.  
"It's the awful truth I've been running from. That's why I wanted to come here, you know. To escape the bullies, escape the ordinary people. I thought that Hope's Peak Academy would finally be a good school."  
"Then all the shit with Monokuma happened, which kinda threw a wrench in yer plans," Oowada finished.  
"Precisely."  
Oowada and I stayed there a while, just talking. I'm starting to trust him, just a little bit. It's nice to talk to someone who won't judge you.  
Suddenly, I was cut off mid-sentence by an ear-piercing shriek. Oowada and I ran outside and saw Maizono stumble out of the AV room.  
"Oowada-kun... Togami-kun... it's horrible!" she cried, supporting herself with the wall. Oowada and I ran into the AV room and stopped in our tracks as we took in the scene in front of us.  
"Shit," Oowada swore, "Shit!"  
My head spun, and I leaned against the wall. I knew it. The peace couldn't last forever. I knew that eventually, someone would crack, but I didn't expect it to be this soon, mere hours after the motive.  
"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the School Trial will commence!" Monobear chirped from the monitor on the wall. This was wrong. It was all wrong. None of this was supposed to happen, yet it did, I thought, as I stared at the crumpled corpse of the SHSL Fortune Teller, Yamada Hifumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupu, the first murder has been committed? Who do you think killed him? Upupu, this will be fun!  
> Also, who should Togami investigate with?


	4. The First Taste of Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami investigates the murder of Yamada Hifumi, and the Class Trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited as usual. Enjoy! :)  
> (I really hope my evidence and stuff is realistic)

It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the scene of the crime. Everyone was in varying stages of distress at the the murder of one of our classmates.  
"I dunno who did this, but I'm gonna kill 'em!" Oowada said angrily.  
"What did Monokuma mean by Class Trial?" Asahina asked.  
"Good question, you bastards!" Monokuma exclaimed. Apparently he had joined our little group at some point. "I think it's time for me to explain the supplementary rule regarding graduation. To graduate, it's not as simple as murdering someone. That'd be far too boring! After each murder, you will have time to investigate, to try and find out who the culprit is! We will then hold a Class Trial, where you will discuss your findings and vote on who's guilty! If you guess right, the culprit will be punished! If you guess wrong, however, the culprit will get to leave the school, and all the other students will be punished! Upupu!"  
"When you say punished..." Naegi asked worriedly.  
"I mean, executions!" Monojuma clarified, "And, for your convenience, I have pieced together the Monokuma File! You can access it from your Digital Notebooks!"  
"Y-you can't be s-serious!" Fukawa stuttered, "This shouldn't be happening in a school o-of all p-places!" Monokuma completely ignored her and disappeared.  
"Well, if we have to do this, we might as well get started," Kirigiri stated, and we all split up and started investigating.  
"Oi, Naegi-kun!" I called, and he came over to me, "I want you to investigate with me."  
I guess?..." he said, obviously unsure of my motives. I sighed.  
"You're the SHSL Detective, and I want to make sure I find all the evidence there is," I explained briefly.  
"Oh. That makes sense. Alright, I'll investigate with you, Togami-kun," Naegi agreed. 

** >>INVESTIGATION START **

_**Monokuma File** _  
_Victim: Yamada Hifumi_  
 _Status: Deceased_  
 _Time of Death: 12PM_  
 _Cause of Death: Trauma to the head_  
 _Other Injuries: Bruising on the neck, fractured and bruised skull_

** >>Evidence: Monokuma File **

Naegi and I knelt beside the body to examine the wounds.  
"The cord to a pair of headphones is wrapped around his neck," Naegi observed, "I think it's safe to say that the murderer tried to strangle Yamada-kun first, but was forced to resort to other methods. That must be what caused the bruising on his neck."  
 ** >>Evidence: Headphone cord **  
** >>Evidence: Bruising on neck **  
"Now, the fatal wound. What do you make of it, Togami-kun?" Naegi asked. I looked closer at the wound on Yamada's head, trying not to grimace.  
"The skull is fractured, and it bled a lot, so the killer is obviously someone with no small amount of strength. There is also a very distinctive bruising pattern, almost like a zipper," I said.  
"Yes, I agree. The pattern makes it obvious that the victim could not have been struck more than once. I wonder what could have caused that kind of pattern?"  
 ** >>Evidence: Fractured skull **  
** >>Evidence: Bruising pattern **  
"There's something bothering me. If the killer first tried to strangle Yamada-kun, then smashed his head in, there would have been a struggle, right? But there's no blood anywhere except for right below the corpse, all of the chairs and computers are still in place, and the headphone cord is still tangled around his neck," I pointed out, "That doesn't come across as natural."  
 ** >>Evidence: State of room **  
** >>Updated: Headphone cord **  
There was nothing else to investigate in the AV room, so Naegi and I headed elsewhere. Outside the door, we ran into Maizono.  
"Maizono-san, is it alright if we ask you a few questions?" Naegi asked, and she nodded, still obviously shaken.  
"First of all, what made you go into the AV room?" I questioned.  
"Well, I had just left my room," she told, sniffling, "and I was heading towards the gym to find someone to talk to. It seemed like a good idea, y'know? Anyways, I was walking when I saw Hagakure-kun running towards the gym, away from the open door to the AV room. I went into the room, curious, when I saw him. He was just lying there, all bloody and dead, and I ran back out. That's when I met you, Togami-kun."  
"Thank you, Maizono-san. You've been very helpful," said Naegi.  
 ** >>Evidence: Maizono's testimony **  
"We should check Yamada-kun's room for clues," I suggested, and Naegi nodded. We headed over there quickly. Naegi tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"Oi, Monokuma!" I shouted, glaring at the surveillance camera. We didn't wait a minute before the bear waddled out from around the corner.  
"Do you need something, Togami-kun? Or did you just want to see my beautiful face?" Monokuma asked.  
"We need access to Yamada-kun's room for our investigation," I demanded.  
"Well, as long as it's for your investigation! All right, watch this!" He stood facing the door and held a paw out, "Door, open!" The door swung open.  
"Oh, doors that can be opened remotely. How unspectacular," I commented dryly.  
"Stop spoiling my fun!" the bear shouted, then disappeared. Naegi and I entered the room and started looking around. There were several sheets of memo paper lying on the desk, one of them obviously the motive.  
 _Yamada Hifumi's greatest desire is to accurately predict the future and help people who are in danger._  
"No wonder Yamada-kun was so calm in the gym. It's like Monokuma didn't even try," Naegi remarked.  
 ** >>Evidence: Yamada's motive **  
I started sifting through the memos, trying to decipher Yamada's cramped, messy handwriting.  
 _The bully who wants the girl to love the chocolates and the boy should survive while the other's sister burns and the serial killer leaves forever._  
"What the hell?" I muttered. Skimming through the other papers, I concluded that they were basically the same information in different wording, none of which made any sense.  
 ** >>Evidence: Memos **  
There was nothing else to investigate, so Naegi and I left the room, closing the door behind us, but leaving it unlocked. On our way down the hall, we ran into Oogami.  
"Oh, hello, Oogami-san," Naegi greeted, smiling.  
"Naegi, Togami," she acknowledged, "I imagine your investigations are going better than mine. The only thing I have found is this." She passes me a burnt piece of... leather? "I found it in the incinerator room."  
 ** >>Evidence: Burnt leather **  
"While, you're here, did you happen to hear anything around the time of the murder? You were nearby, right?" Naegi inquired.  
"Indeed, I was attempting to investigate the blocked area directly beside the AV room. At approximately 11:50, I heard muffled shouting. It ceased almost immediately, so I thought I was imagining it, though that seems unlikely now," she told, "It was very quiet and hard to distinguish, but I believe it was the voice of a female."  
 ** >>Evidence: Oogami's testimony **  
"Thank you, Oogami-san. We'll see you later," Naegi said, and we continued walking. The only other room near the AV room was the infirmary, so we headed there.  
"We won't find any evidence in here," I told.  
"Why is that?"  
"Oowada-kun and myself were in here from when we got the motive, about 11, until the body was discovered, at about 3. No one else came in, although I do recall several people passing by. I saw Asahina-san, Ikusaba-san, Kuwata-kun, Ishimaru-kun, and Kirigiri-san pass by heading towards the gym, and only Kuwata-kun and Ikusaba-san passed by again. I have no idea what time they passed, however."  
 ** >>Evidence: Togami's testimony **  
"Ding dong, ding dong! I've given you bastards plenty of time! I hope you're all ready! Please proceed to the room with the red doors, and the Class Trial will commence!" Monokuma's voice chirped from the monitor. I sighed in irritation, then Naegi and. I headed to the room with the red doors. It led into an elevator, and it took several minutes for everyone to congregate. Once we were all there, the doors closed and the elevator began to descend. I cast a glance around at my classmates. One of them had given in to Monokuma. One of them had committed a horrible murder. This was the beginning of a Class Trial in which would have to discover their identity. If we succeeded, we would face our betrayer, and another unnecessary death would occur. If we failed, all of the innocent students would be executed instead. No matter what, I would not let that happen. This was the moment I proved my worth. For me, and for the others, this was do or die. And I was not going to die.  
The elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened on a tackily decorated mock courtroom. That bear had no design sense at all, did he?  
We all took our places at the stands, and I steeled myself for what was coming.  
"Before we start, you can ask any questions you may have! No one can say I'm not a reasonable bear!" Monokuma announced.  
""Umm.. why is that here?" Fujisaki asked nervously, pointing at the portrait of. Yamada with a bloody 'X' over it.  
"Well, it's not fair to exclude Yamada-kun just because he died, is it?" the bear replied.  
"D-did one of us really kill him?" Fukawa demanded.  
"Yes, absolutely! One of you bastards murdered Yamada-kun so no one would know your desire! Now, without further ado, let the Class Trial commence!"

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**  
 **CELES:** First, we should discuss the cause of death  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Isn't that obvious?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Someone strangled him with those headphones!  
 ** >>Evidence: Monokuma File **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** What do you mean, I've got that wrong?  
 **TOGAMI:** Did you even look at the Monokuma File?  
 **TOGAMI:** The cause of death was trauma to the head  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Then what's up with the headphones?  
 **KUWATA:** Maybe the culprit tried to hide the real cause of death!  
 ** >>Evidence: Bruising on neck **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** There was bruising on his neck from the cord.  
 **TOGAMI:** He was strangled first, but was killed by a blow to the head.  
 **NAEGI:** I concur.  
 **NAEGI:** Bruising doesn't occur post-mortem.  
 **KUWATA:** So he was strangled first.  
 **KUWATA:** Why didn't the killer just finish him that way?  
 **ASAHINA:** Yamada must have broke free!  
 ** >>Evidence: Headphone cord **  
** >>Evidence: State of room **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** Yamada-kun didn't fight at all, or the room would have signs of a struggle.  
 **TOGAMI:** Plus, the headphone cord hadn't shifted at all, as it would have had the victim struggled.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** So, the victim was first strangled, then released briefly and struck on the head.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** The culprit must have been quite strong.  
 ** >>Evidence: Fractured skull **  
**TOGAMI:** I concur!  
 **TOGAMI:** The victim's skull was fractured, which would have taken no small amount of force.  
 **ISHIMARU:** The culprit could have struck Yamada-kun several times!  
 ** >>Evidence: Bruising pattern **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** The bruising pattern around the wound is very distinctive.  
 **TOGAMI:** It clearly shows that the victim was struck a single time.  
 **HAGAKURE:** Maybe we should focus on what the murder weapon is, then!  
 **TOGAMI:** We don't have enough information to determine that yet.  
 **TOGAMI:** We should determine who has alibis for that time frame.  
 **ISHIMARU:** Kirigiri-kun, Ikusaba-kun, and myself were all together in the gym!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** That is true.  
 **TOGAMI:** I was with Oowada-kun in the infirmary.  
 **OOGAMI:** I was alone, attempting to gain access to the blocked area near the AV room.  
 **FUKAWA:** H-how do we know you aren't l-lying?  
 **MONOKUMA:** Sorry to interrupt!  
 **MONOKUMA:** I can vouch for Oogami-san!  
 **MONOKUMA:** She was trying to get into my secret area!  
 **MONOKUMA:** Don't count on my help again, though!  
 **FUKAWA:** I st-stayed in the cafeteria with Naegi and Fujisaki!  
 **HAGAKURE:** I was alone in my room the whole time!  
 **MAIZONO:** That's wrong!  
 **MAIZONO:** Right before I discovered the body, I saw you run out of the AV room!  
 **HAGAKURE:** What?  
 **HAGAKURE:** No, I didn't!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Prove it, then!  
 **HAGAKURE:** ....  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Just as I thought.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** If you can't prove you weren't there, you are the prime suspect.  
 ** >>Evidence: Togami's testimony **  
** >>Evidence: School rules **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** It is impossible for Hagakure-kun to have committed the crime!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** I'll believe it when you show me some proof.  
 **TOGAMI:** From my position in the infirmary, I could see anyone passing through that hallway.  
 **TOGAMI:** Five people passed by, and Hagakure-kun wasn't one of them.  
 **MAIZONO:** Are you calling me a liar?  
 **MAIZONO:** I saw him run out of the AV room!  
 **TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** I haven't introduced my most important point yet!  
 **TOGAMI:** Hagakure-kun could not have entered the AV room.  
 **TOGAMI:** If you want proof, check Rule Eight on your Digital Notebook.  
 **HAGAKURE:** Oh, right, I forgot about that!  
 **HAGAKURE:** Thanks for reminding me, Togami-chi!  
 **HAGAKURE:** Monobear banned me from the AV room!  
 **MAIZONO: ....**  
 **FUJISAKI:** But why would you lie, Maizono-san?  
 **OOWADA:** I'll tell ya why!  
 **OOWADA:** She's the culprit!  
 **OOWADA:** She has no alibi, and she tried to frame Hagakure-kun!  
 **OOWADA:** Only someone guilty would do that!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Oh, for fuck's sake!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I was with Maizono the whole time!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** We just wanted to fuck with you guys!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Is this a joke to you?  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Risking the lives of everyone here is not funny.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Alright, I get it.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Can we move on, please?  
 **TOGAMI:** Let's discuss the motive.  
 **IKUSABA:** You mean, everyone's desires?  
 **IKUSABA:** You think someone killed Yamada-kun to protect their desire?  
 **TOGAMI:** Precisely.  
 **NAEGI:** It wasn't a random kill, either.  
 **NAEGI:** I found a memo in Yamada-kun's trash bin.  
 **NAEGI:** It was unsigned, asking him to go to the AV room to talk about the motive.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** No one would fall for something like that!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** There must be more to it!  
 ** >>Evidence: Yamada's motive **  
**TOGAMI:** I concur!  
 **TOGAMI:** This was about Yamada-kun's desire!  
 **ASAHINA:** How are you sure?  
 **TOGAMI:** I found out his desire while investigating his room.  
 **TOGAMI:** All he wanted was to predict things accurately to save people's lives.  
 **TOGAMI:** Oh!  
 **TOGAMI:** I understand now!  
 ** >>Evidence: Memos **  
**TOGAMI:** Yamada-kun was trying to predict our desires so he could find out who would be most likely to kill!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Support that theory with proof.  
 **TOGAMI:** The desk in his room was covered in memos, all with the same information, but different wording.  
 **TOGAMI:** I recognize some of it now as fragments of desires.  
 **NAEGI:** So that's what those papers were.  
 **TOGAMI:** His desire was to use his fortune telling skills to save lives.  
 **TOGAMI:** When he got that letter, he knew he would be killed.  
 **TOGAMI:** He sacrificed himself so none of us would be murdered.  
 **NAEGI:** That explains why there was no signs of a struggle.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Fantastic, it explains that.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** You know what it doesn't help explain?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Who the fucking culprit is!  
 **NAEGI:** Let's go through what we know.  
 **NAEGI:** Someone summons Yamada-kun to the AV room.  
 **NAEGI:** They strangle him with a headphone cord, and he doesn't resist.  
 **NAEGI:** They release him, probably thinking that he's dead.  
 **NAEGI:** Once they realize he's not, they smash his head in with a single blow.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** The suspects are those who do not have an alibi.  
 **TOGAMI:** Those without an alibi. Kuwata-kun, Celes-san, Asahina-san, and Naegi-kun all have no alibi.  
 **ASAHINA:** You think I'm a suspect?!  
 **NAEGI:** We have to entertain the possibility.  
 **NAEGI:** All four of you could be the culprit.  
 ** >>Evidence: Oogami's testimony **  
**TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong!  
 **TOGAMI:** Naegi-kun, have you completely forgotten about Oogami-san's testimony?  
 **NAEGI:** Oh!  
 **NAEGI:** It completely slipped my mind!  
 **TOGAMI:** About fifteen minutes before the murder, Oogami-san heard a muffled female voice shouting.  
 **TOGAMI:** It could only have come from the AV room.  
 **NAEGI:** Which means the killer must have been female!  
 ** >>Evidence: Fractured skull **  
** >>Evidence: Bruising pattern **  
** >>Evidence: Burnt leather **  
**TOGAMI:** Oh!  
 **TOGAMI:** Of course!  
 **TOGAMI:** I know who the culprit is!  
 **NAEGI:** How?  
 **TOGAMI:** Come on, Naegi-kun.  
 **TOGAMI:** Think about it.  
 **TOGAMI:** When you put together the strength it would take for the fatal blow, the bruising pattern, and the final clue given to us by Oogami-san, it becomes painstakingly obvious.  
 **NAEGI:** Oh!  
 **NAEGI:** I get it now!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Feel free to tell the rest of us!  
 **TOGAMI:** The killer is Asahina Aoi!

**CLASS TRIAL: SUSPENDED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Is he right? Is he wrong? Is someone still lying? Could Asahina Aoi possibly have killed someone?


	5. The First Taste of Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish up that Class Trial, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Two chapters today!  
> This one's really short, but I just had to wrap things up.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**  
TOGAMI: The killer is Asahina Aoi!  
ASAHINA: W-what?  
ASAHINA: No!  
ASAHINA: I didn't do it!  
NAEGI: You are the most likely suspect.  
NAEGI: You don't have an alibi.  
NAEGI: And the weapon used to kill Yamada-kun was none over than one of your baseballs.  
ENOSHIMA: Actually, that's not right!  
ENOSHIMA: A baseball couldn't do that much damage!  
TOGAMI: Maybe it couldn't... if it was wielded by a normal person.  
TOGAMI: In the hands of a SHSL Baseball Player, however, it becomes a deadly tool.  
ASAHINA: No, you're wrong!  
ASAHINA: I'm not a killer!  
ASAHINA: Sakura-chan, tell them it wasn't me!  
OOGAMI: I am unsure.  
OOGAMI: I do not wish to believe it was you, but it is possible.  
ASAHINA: Sakura-chan, what are you saying?!  
ASAHINA: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
KIRIGIRI: Then how do explain this?  
 ** >>Evidence: Headphones **  
KIRIGIRI: Everyone was focused on the cord.  
KIRIGIRI: No one thought to question the fact that the headphones themselves were missing.  
KIRIGIRI: I found them in your room.  
ASAHINA: I didn't put them there!  
ASAHINA: Besides, I can't have done it!  
ASAHINA: I'm not nearly strong enough to have strangled Yamada!  
 ** >>Evidence: Monokuma File **  
TOGAMI: We've been through this already.  
TOGAMI: The fatal wound was the blow to the head.  
NAEGI: If we were to look at one of your baseballs, Asahina-san, I'm sure the stitches will match the bruising pattern.  
ASAHINA: I only have one baseball!  
ASAHINA: It's in my room!  
 ** >>Evidence: Burnt leather **  
TOGAMI: You've got that wrong!  
ASAHINA: I think. I would know where my own baseball is!  
TOGAMI: You're lying again!  
TOGAMI: If we were to go to your room, we wouldn't find the baseball because you threw it into the incinerator!  
NAEGI: There must have been blood on the ball.  
NAEGI: You tried to cover your tracks.  
ASAHINA: You can't prove that!  
ASAHINA: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!  
TOGAMI: The fact that you're panicking only helps prove it!  
ASAHINA: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!  
NAEGI: It's over!  
NAEGI: Now tell the truth!  
NAEGI: Asahina Aoi! Did you kill Yamada-kun?  
ASAHINA: ....  
ASAHINA: Yes, okay?  
ASAHINA: I killed him.  
OOGAMI: Asahina...  
OOGAMI: Why would you do such a thing?  
ASAHINA: ...  
MONOKUMA: My turn!  
MONOKUMA: You see, Asahina-san has always fallen in love too fast! MONOKUMA: Asahina-san's greatest desire is for someone she falls in love with to love her back!  
MONOKUMA: If you want to get specific, she wanted Oogami-san to love her back!  
MONOKUMA: She didn't want Oogami-san to find out until she was ready, so she killed to protect that secret!  
OOGAMI: Asahina-san...  
ASAHINA: I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...  
MONOKUMA: Time to vote!  
MONOKUMA: Press the switches in front of you to select the culprit!

**GUILTY: ASAHINA AOI**

"Bingo!" Monokuma confirmed, "Asahina-san killed Yamada-kun to protect her secret!"  
"Sakura-chan... everyone... please forgive me," Asahina pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
"...Of course I forgive you, Asahina," Oogami said, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"I love you, Sakura-chan!" Asahina declared, running over to the soldier and throwing her arms around her. Oogami gently stroked the back of Asahina's head, comforting the devastated baseball player.  
"Upupu, very touching, but I'm afraid we're out of time," Monokuma announced, "It's punishment time!"  
"What?!" Asahina shrieked, breaking away from Oogami.  
"I've prepared a very special punishment for Asahina Aoi, the SHSL Baseball Player!"  
"No! Please, no!" Asahina screamed, backing away from Monokuma. 

_A metal chain flew out from behind the curtain, clamping around Asahina's neck and dragging the screaming girl backwards. The rest of the class followed as she was dragged down a long hallway and locked in a metal contraption with a glass window so that everyone could see what was happening. As the scenery unfolded, the metal keeping her prisoner was revealed to be a giant machine that fired baseballs, like you would see at a batting cage. Slowly, the machine fired giant baseballs at a large robot, who would hit them with a bat. Asahina was forced into the track, which prepared to shoot her at the robot, and... it didn't shoot. Asahina blinked, confused. Did the machine break? It sat dormant for half a minute before starting up again and firing her at the robot, who hit her with the bat and sent her flying into the air. She fell back down, and hit the ground with a crack._  
 **_Asahina Aoi, SHSL Baseball Player, was dead._**

Oogami had fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her face as her best friend was executed. It was rare for the soldier to show this much vulnerability, but Togami could understand it.  
Everyone stood there for a few minutes, frozen in shock, before finally dispersing. It was only 8, but no one was in the mood to do anything, so we all just went back to our dorms.  
I sat down on my bad, lying back and staring at the ceiling.  
"Shit," I cursed quietly, "Shit!" The execution had really thrown me. This situation... it was just wrong. We were supposed to be joining Hope's Peak Academy, and instead, we were killing each other.  
Someone definitely fucked up.  
"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!"  
I turned the lights off, and went to bed, firmly closing my eyes.  
I didn't get a wink of sleep. 

**END OF DAY TWO  
SURVIVORS: 14 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: investigation of the second floor! Vote on who Togami should explore with!


	6. Conspiracies and Confusion: (Ab)normal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second floor is explored; a new motive is given

"Good morning, you bastards! It is now 7am. I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"  
I was already awake, having hardly slept after the trial last night. I hadn't realized until around midnight that I had missed my meeting with Celes. Surely she would understand that I wasn't in the mood to speculate after I had just watched one of our classmates being executed.  
I didn't feel like getting yelled at right now, so I headed to the cafeteria right away, joining the small group of people who were also early.  
"B-Byakuya-sama! I d-didn't expect you to b-be here so early!" Fukawa stuttered, standing up and almost knocking over her chair.  
"Shut up. Your voice is annoying," I ordered irritably, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, nodding vigorously. I shook my head. How pathetic.  
Naegi was among those who were early, so I joined him at a table detached from the others.  
"Good morning, Togami-kun," Naegi greeted tiredly.  
"Good morning," I responded. People began to slowly enter both alone and in small groups. At 7:15, the only people still missing were Kirigiri, Celes, Oowada, and Ishimaru.  
"I hope nothing happened to the others," Naegi commented worriedly.  
"I don't think another murder would occur this soon after the Class Trial," I reasoned as Kirigiri and Celes entered the cafeteria, "And trust me, Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun have a valid reason for being late."  
"What reason would that be?"  
I smirked, "I can't tell you. It's a secret."  
"I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naegi sighed, "Anyways, thanks for all your help yesterday. Sure, I could have found all those clues on my own, but the way you pieced them together... I couldn't do that so quickly, not like you did. It's really impressive."  
My heart started beating faster at Naegi's words. That he, a SHSL Detective, would think so highly of me...  
No. Stop it. You are not getting a crush on this boy, it's not happening. Besides, he'll probably be dead soon anyways.  
My mind thought one thing, but my heart did another as my heart continued to beat fast and my palms grew sweaty. Damn it. Too late. It was too late to deny the fact that I had a crush on Naegi. Well. Shit.  
"Togami-kun, can I ask you something?" Naegi blurted suddenly.  
"I suppose," I agreed reluctantly.  
"You're observant," he pointed out, "Do you think... maybe... that Ikusaba-san could possibly like me?"  
My heart plummeted. This was what I was trying to avoid. Of course the boy would be straight.  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be the SHSL Detective, you tell me," I snapped angrily.  
Naegi opened his mouth, hurt look on his face, but was cut off as Oowada and Ishimaru entered the cafeteria, and Gukawa jumped up.  
"N-now that we're all here, I declare this m-meeting open!" she shouted.  
"We're all here, no one's dead, there's nothing else to talk about. Can I leave?" Enoshima asked boredly.  
"Upupu, I wouldn't say that there's nothing to talk about!" Monokuma interjected from the doorway.  
"If there is something, feel free to tell us," Enoshima said.  
"Well, since you have successfully completed a Class Trial, I'm opening up a new world for you bastards! Can't have you getting bored, now can I? Usually, I would leave you to puzzle over what that means, but that's dull, so I'll just tell you that the second floor is now open." And with that, he disappeared.  
"That's all? Two of our classmates are dead and all we can do is access the second fucking floor?" Enoshima asked angrily.  
"It's sad that they're dead, but at least we got something out of it," Ikusaba pointed out.  
"You shut your fucking mouth, Ikusaba! God, why are you so stupid?" Enoshima shouted.  
"Hey, hey, let's all calm down," Naegi suggested, "We should explore the second floor, get a sense of our new surroundings."  
"G-good idea, Naegi-kun! That's what we'll do! Everyone split up and t-take a look around, and we'll meet back here at eleven!" Fukawa ordered. We broke into groups and separated, most of us heading for the second floor. I was on my own; I wasn't in a very social mood.  
I headed up to the second floor and walked down the hallway, turning into a random door on my left. Apparently my 'Good Luck' meant something now, for I found myself in a library. Finally, somewhere I could feel at home. I walked along the bookshelves, gently running my hand over the leather spines of the books as I looked for something relevant. There was little information about Hope's Peak, but I didn't expect there to be any. The mastermind had to be more careful than that.  
I settled on the Genocider Syo casebook. It would be amusing now that I knew the identity of the serial killer, and I had never managed to get my hands on a copy with the full police files.  
I sat down at a table and began to read. I wasn't left in peace for long, sadly. About fifteen minutes later, Celes stormed into the room.  
"Where were you last night? Did you forget about our arrangement?" she demanded.  
"After the trial, I really wasn't in the mood," I told.  
"Does it look like I fucking care?!?!" she shouted.  
"Chill, alright? We'll make up for it with some extra time later," I assured.  
"Fine. Changing room, noon. Don't be late," she ordered, then whirled around and left the room. I sighed and went back to my reading. An hour or two later, I heard someone breathing heavily behind one of the bookshelves and sighed.  
"You know, following me around like this classifies you as a stalker," I told the person.  
"I'm n-not a stalker!" they protested, stepping out. Like he had thought, it was Fukawa.  
"You followed me to the library and hid behind a bookshelf, watching me read for two hours. Definitely the behaviour of a stalker," I confirmed.  
"W-why can't you say something n-nice for once?" she asked.  
"When there is something nice to say, I'll say it. Until then, don't count on it."  
She was silent for a moment, "What did Celes mean when she said you have an arrangement?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"It's j-just, the way you p-put made it sound l-like-"  
"Why are you still asking me about it? I said, it's none of your business!"  
"I-it's just- I really like you, Byakuya-sama, and the w-way you and Celes were talking m-made it sound like you were having s-sex!"  
"If we were, it would be none of your concern," I snapped.  
"Are you saying you aren't?"  
"I'm not telling _you_ anything. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. One thing is for certain: I could never like you."  
"Do you r-really mean that?" she asked, on the verge of crying.  
"I don't say anything I don't mean. That said, I don't like you, but I trust you. I know you trust me enough to reveal your secret, and I know you aren't weak enough to kill, especially not someone you like. I place my trust in you, Fukawa Touko."  
""R-really, Byakuya-sama? I promise, I w-won't betray you!" she swore.  
"You haven't been keeping track of the time, have you? It's already eleven. You're late for your own meeting," I informed.  
"Y-you're right!" she shouted, panicking, "Come on!"  
I reluctantly followed her to the cafeteria, where everyone else was waiting.  
"M-my apologies for being l-late, I lost track of time! Let the m-meeting commence!" she declared.  
"The second floor was small. There were only really four doors," Fujisaki said.  
"There's a pool on this floor!" Maizono exclaimed, "Kuwata-kun and I went for a swim! The water's really nice!"  
"Seriously? We're in this situation, and you're going swimming?" Enoshima asked incredulously.  
"We need to keep our spirits up," Maizono defended.  
"Moving on from the pool," Kirigiri interrupted, "There are two changing rooms, female and male. Only females, can enter the female changing room, and vice versa. To unlock the door, you scan your Digital Notebook."  
"I checked out the library," I informed, "Nothing that could help us find a way out."  
"A library? Finally, some good news," Ikusaba commented.  
"Of course you would think that's good news, you fucking nerd," Enoshima sneered.  
"Stop it, Enoshima-san," Naegi interrupted, "You always say such awful things to your sister and it needs to stop.  
"How about I decide how I talk to my sister, and you stay the fuck out of it?" she shouted.  
"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you verbally abuse Ikusaba-san!" he shouted back.  
"Umm... sorry to interrupt! This was just getting interesting!" Monokuma chirped from the monitor, "I need you bastards to gather in the gym immediately!"  
"You gotta be fuckin' kidding!" Oowada exclaimed angrily, "Hasn't he done enough?"  
"Of course he hasn't done enough. He won't leave us alone until someone wins his little game," Kirigiri said dryly. We all walked down to the gym and waited for Monokuma to arrive, which didn't take long.  
"Alright you bastards, I know that the first murder only happened yesterday, but I was so excited, I couldn't wait and longer to bring you your next motive!" he exclaimed, "I call it 'Two Truths, One Lie!' I know since you all got here, you've been wondering about some stuff! Lots of stuff! Too much stuff to even think about! I'm going to give each of you a sheet of paper with three statements written on it! Two of them are true, one of them is a lie! Upupu, this will be fun!" He tossed a stack of envelopes on the ground, and we all picked ours up. I opened it and read the paper.  
 _You have all lost two years of your memories_  
 _Fukawa Touko is a member of SHSL Despair_  
 _Naegi Makoto is bisexual_  
My head was spinning with the new information. Only one of them was a lie, which meant that either way, I had been presented with two mind-blowing, important facts. I didn't understand who this was trying to get me to kill. It might have been trying to get me to murder Fukawa, thinking she's the mastermind, but I wasn't so sure anymore that she was part of Despair.  
But if that was the lie...  
We had all lost our memories. That explained those pictures that Hagakure and I found. It would explain the feeling I got sometimes, as if I had met these people before.  
Naegi was bisexual. So, not straight like I thought, then. It didn't really make a difference, seeing as he liked Ikusaba. Maybe this was trying to get me to murder her so I could be with Naegi? I didn't really think this was a very good motive for me, but I had a feeling that it held a deeper meaning for someone else.  
Soon, we all split off again, and I headed to the change room to meet Celes. She was already there waiting for me.  
"We've both been investigating for two days now. Have you found anything out?" she questioned.  
"Possibly," I told, unlocking the locker and pulling out the list, "First, let's look over what we think we know."

 _**Asahina Aoi**_  
 _**Enoshima Junko**_  
 _**Fujisaki Chihiro**_  
 _**Fukawa Touko ****_  
 _**~~Hagakure Yasuhiro~~**_  
 _**Ikusaba Mukuro**_  
 _**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**_  
 _**Kirigiri Kyouko**_  
 _**Kuwata Leon**_  
 _**Maizono Sayaka**_  
 _**Naegi Makoto**_  
 _**Oogami Sakura**_  
 _**~~Oowada Mondo~~**_ ~~  
_**~~Togami Byakuya~~**_ ~~  
_**~~Yamada Hifumi~~**_  
 _**~~Yasuhiro Celestia~~**_

"I would like to begin by saying that I no longer believe Fukawa-san to be a member," I informed.  
"You are exonerating our only suspect?" she asked incredulously.  
"I have spent some time with her, and she no longer seems the type to give in to despair."  
"Well, at least we can rule her out. Also, Kyou- Kirigiri-san is not a member."  
"You were about to call her Kyouko," I realized, "Are the two of you closer than I thought? Are you bringing personal feelings into this?"  
"O-of course not!" she protested, "Besides, what would it matter if I did feel something for her? I can do what I want! You can't help who you like!"  
"I know you can't help who you like. But I'm not going and clearing the person I like of suspicion. I think Kirigiri-san is a very likely suspect."  
"Kyouko is not a member of SHSL Despair. Closed," she snapped.  
"Fine. If that's what you think," I said, crossing the girl's name off, "Now who else can we eliminate?"  
"Asahina-san. A member of Despair wouldn't kill someone so early. Also, Fujisaki-san."  
"Naegi-kun, as well, is unlikely," I told. She nodded her agreement, and I made the alterations to the list. 

_**~~Asahina Aoi~~**_  
 _**Enoshima Junko**_  
 _**~~Fujisaki Chihiro~~**_  
 _**~~Fukawa Touko **~~**_  
 _**~~Hagakure Yasuhiro~~**_  
 _**Ikusaba Mukuro**_  
 _**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**_  
 _**~~Kirigiri Kyouko~~**_  
 _**Kuwata Leon**_  
 _**Maizono Sayaka**_  
 _**~~Naegi Makoto~~**_  
 _**Oogami Sakura**_  
 _**~~Oowada Mondo~~**_ ~~  
_**~~Togami Byakuya~~**_ ~~  
_**~~Yamada Hifumi~~**_  
 _**~~Yasuhiro Celestia~~**_

I placed the list back in the locker, and locked it, slipping the key back into my pocket.  
"Now, shall we discuss the motive?" Celes suggested.  
"I suppose," I agreed somewhat reluctantly. She handed me the piece of paper with her motive, and I handed her my own. 

_The Yasuhiro chocolate company has been destroyed_  
 _Kirigiri Kyouko is truly in love with Yasuhiro Celestia_  
 _Ikusaba Mukuro is a member of SHSL Despair_

I was shocked. I honestly didn't know which was the lie. I had a feeling that the one about Kirigiri was true, but. I hadn't gathered enough information to determine whether or not Ikusaba had fallen into despair, and ere was no way to tell if Celes' company was destroyed.  
"Do you know which one's the lie on yours?" Celes asked.  
"Yes, I have conformed that Fukawa isn't a member of despair," I responded.  
"I see." She paused, "Why is Naegi-kun's sexual orientation of importance?" I felt my face heat up and. I knew it had gone red. "I see. So you are bringing personal feelings into this, as well."  
"No! I do have... feelings for Naegi-kun, but I have still been investigating from an impartial standpoint. My feelings do not affect my investigation," I insisted.  
"Alright. As long as we both are still objective. I gather you can tell that I do not have the information to tell which of mine is the lie?"  
"Yes, I thought so. I'll spend some time with Ikusaba-san later and try to confirm or deny her involvement with SHSL Despair," I told.  
"Thank you, Togami-kun. If that is all, I will be on my way." We both left the change room, heading in different directions: she headed for the dorms, Kirigiri's dorm to be specific, and I headed for the second floor. I was looking for Ikusaba, and what better place to find a Literary Girl than in a library?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains free time, vote on who Togami should spend it with!  
> Also, do you think Ikusaba is part of despair?


	7. Conspiracies and Confusion: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami interrogates Ikusaba and some other stuff happens *cough cough* ISHIMONDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is now hellagayanime, feel free to stop by! Bonus material for this fic is now available!

I walked into the library and saw Ikusaba hunched over a book. I was right in where to find her, then. I approached her, but she didn't notice me, completely engrossed in her book, _An Abridged History of Hope's Peak Academy._  
"Hello, Ikusaba-san," I greeted, and she inhaled sharply, dropping her book.  
"Togami-kun, do not sneak up on me again," she said firmly.  
"I didn't. You just weren't paying attention," I clarified.  
"Oh. My fault, then. It always is," she muttered bitterly.  
I sat down beside her, "So, reading up on Hope's Peak. Anything interesting?"  
"No," she sighed, "Half the book's blacked out. Who would deface a book like that? No, don't answer that, it's obviously that psycho bear."  
"Yeah. Why not just give up, then? You aren't going to find anything," I suggested, covertly glancing at her. Her reaction to that statement would be crucial in determining whether or not she was part of SHSL Despair.  
"Give up? No, I don't give up that easily. Although I know he's probably blacked out anything important, there's a shred of hope left inside me. Enough to keep looking," she said with conviction. A member of despair, talking about hope? Unlikely.  
"Seeing a book defaced like that, how do you feel?" I prompted, switching angles.  
"I feel angry. Someone destroyed a precious work of literature!" she explained.  
"Are you sure it's just anger? Or, perchance, does it also make you feel despair?" I asked.  
"No, I don't feel despair. Yeah, I'm angry, but the world isn't going to end because of one book being destroyed. Not really anything to despair over." She paused, "Do you feel alright? You're acting a bit strange."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I dismissed quickly. She was silent a moment.  
"Does this have something to do with the fact that you like Naegi-kun?"  
I choked, "What? No! Why- how- no?" I cursed myself for stuttering, knowing that it confirmed the literary girl's suspicions.  
"I thought as much. You like him. I like him too," she told, "The question is, who does Naegi-kun like?"  
"I hate to say this, but he likes you," I informed bitterly, "He told me this morning.  
She nodded, "It was also part of my motive. Thank you for confirming that for me, Togami-kun."  
"Yeah, whatever," I snapped, any semblance of a good mood obliterated.  
"No need to get nasty. It's not confirmed that me and him'll get together, you know. He might choose you, or maybe he'll find out that I'm having sex with my sister."  
"Wait, what the hell? You're sleeping with Enoshima-san?!"  
"Yes, I am. We've always been closer than most, and we got together three years ago," Ikusaba told.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"I thought I'd even the playing field. I know something personal about you, now you know something personal about me."  
"Since when do you know something personal about me?" I demanded.  
"It was also part of my motive. Here." She passed the piece of paper with her motive to me.  
 _Ikusaba Mukuro is sleeping with her sister_  
 _Naegi Makoto is in love with Kirigiri Kyouko_  
 _Togami Byakuya is a homosexual_  
I stared at the piece of paper, confused.  
"What the hell? How is this a motive?" I said.  
"My thoughts exactly. I can understand the first two; they are relevant to me. The last one, however, has nothing to do with me. Why would I care if you were gay?"  
"Don't tell anyone," I ordered, "I've been keeping this a secret for as long as I can remember. You and Oowada are the only ones who know and I intend for it to stay that way."  
"Relax. As long as you keep my secret, I'll keep yours," Ikusaba reassured.  
"Thank you. I'll-"  
"However, I know you like Naegi, and you know I like him. If you want him, you'll have to fight for him. And be warned, I won't give up without a fight."  
I was shocked at Ikusaba's resolve. Most of the time, she was shy and timid. I had a feeling there was more between Ikusaba and Enoshima's relationship than I knew. But, as I talked to her without her sister there, it felt like I was talking to the real Ikusaba Mukuro.  
"He is a bit plain-looking, don't you agree?" she asked.  
"I think he's rather attractive," I commented subconsciously, then clapped a hand over my mouth. My face went scarlet as I realized my slip up, and Ikusaba laughed lightly.  
"Mu-chan!" another voided resounded through the library, and I turned to see Enoshima skip perkily over to us.  
"Oh, Junko-chan!" Ikusaba greeted warmly.  
"Why didn't you come see me? I waited, and I waited, but you didn't come!" she whined.  
"I-I'm sorry! I got sidetracked!" Ikusaba apologized.  
"Silly Ane, did you have your nose in a book again?" she teased. I was very interested in the idol's behaviour; this was a side to her I hadn't encountered.  
"Yeah, I was trying to find out more about the school," Ikusaba told.  
"Really? Boring! You have awful taste!" Enoshima snapped, angry all of a sudden.  
"I- you're right, I do. I'm sorry," Ikusaba said quietly. And we were back to the other Ikusaba. Great. Just when I was learning something.  
"Yeah, you should be sorry, you pathetic bitch," Enoshima berated.  
"Please forgive me, Junko-chan," Ikusaba pleaded.  
"Of course I forgive you, silly onee-chan! Now come swimming with me!" She was cheerful again. Alright. I'll go along with the mood swings for now. Enoshima grabbed Ikusaba's hand and started running towards the door, pulling her along.  
I was alone again. Finally. I had collected enough information to determine that Ikusaba was not a member of SHSL Despair, so I had the rest of the day to myself.  
I stood up and walked out of the library. I started wandering around, looking for someone else to interrogate. I saw Kirigiri through a crack in a door, sitting silently in a classroom, and staring at the blackboard. Interest piqued, I entered the room.  
"Oi, Kirigiri-san. What are you doing in here?" I asked.  
"I'd prefer not to tell you at this time," she responded coolly.  
"Where's Celes-san?"  
"I dont know. She left to 'take care of some business.'"  
"When did she leave?"  
"Around 11:45."  
"Alright, so she left to meet with me, but where did she go after that? I seem to recall her heading towards your dorm."  
"Well, she never arrived. I think we can assume she's still working on that investigation the two of you are conducting.  
I felt a quiet rage building inside of me, "Celes-san told you about what we were doing?"  
"If you're talking about 'SHSL Despair', then yes, she did."  
"Damn it! I knew she wasn't thinking straight, but I didn't think she'd actually tell you!" I took a breath, calming down, "Tell me something private about yourself."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tell me something to make me trust you!" I demanded.  
"You want me to tell you something? Fine. I almost got engaged once." She took a shaky breath, "There was this girl. I really loved her, truly. Her name is- was Oshiro-san. The day before I intended to propose, she vanished. No trace. I never saw her again. Is that personal enough for you, Togami-kun?"  
I was startled to see her, a hardened biker gang leader, on the verge of tears. She must have really cared for this Oshiro.  
"Yes, that is plenty personal, but does nothing to convince me that you're trustworthy. In fact, it makes you even more likely to be a member of SHSL Despair." I paused, realizing something, "You were going to propose to this girl, yet you aren't even 18. When, where, and how did the two of you meet?"  
"I- I-" she stuttered, "I cannot seem to remember. Why can't I remember?"  
"It must have something to do with our missing memories," I deduced, "You're lucky to have the few memories you do. I can't remember anything; the best I've got is the feeling that we've all met before, that certain scenes and conversations happened before."  
Kirigiri glanced up at the clock, "Oh, it is almost 3:00. I must be going. I hope we can talk later." She stood up and left the room without waiting for a response.  
There was no reason for me to stay out, so I headed back to my room. When I opened the door, I saw a small note kying on the ground. I picked it up, closing and locking the door behind me, and quickly read it.  
 _Hi! It's your friendly mastermind, codename Prime! Are you enjoying yourself, Togami-kun? I sure hope so! We really put a lot of work into this game! Anyways, I noticed you were investigating SHSL Despair, trying to find our identities! Please, please, please stop! I really don't want to take drastic measures, but we can't allow you to pry anymore! I'll make you a deal, okay? If you and Naegi-kun can survive until you're the only pair left, then I'll tell you who we are and you can walk away without a scratch! Yay! So, you get your freedom, and all I want in return is some privacy! Thanks! I love you all! ~Prime_  
I honestly didn't know what to think. That message wasn't very structured, jumping around. 'Prime' was probably trying to confuse me. I gently massaged my temples and started going through the note, identifying the main points.  
 _-There are multiple masterminds_  
 _-One of them calls themself Prime_  
 _-Prime found out that I've been investigating SHSL Despair_  
 _-They don't want me investigating_  
 _-They are trying to trick me into giving up_  
They really aren't giving me enough credit. I won't give up that easily. They think that I'll stop investigating because they offer to let me off without a scratch? Like I'd believe that!  
I left my room, heading to the change room to put my note in the locker with the suspect list. Once I got there, Kuwata was standing outside the door, smirking.  
"I wouldn't go in there," he advised.  
"Why not?" I demanded, "I have... business in there."  
"What business could you have in a change room? he asked, glint in his eyes, "Meeting someone? A girl? A guy? If not, I'm available." He winked flirtatiously.  
"Not interested," I declined, shoving past him.  
"Oi! Don't go in!" he shouted, "Mondo and Kiyo-"  
"Are of no concern to me," I interrupted and entered the change room. I looked around, puzzled. Hadn't Kuwata just said that Oowada and Ishimaru were in here? I heard a sound coming from the sauna, and I walked over and looked through the window. Inside, I saw Oowada and Ishimaru. On the floor. Completely naked. Oowada on top of Ishimaru. I stumbled backwards, desparately trying to get the image out of my head, and quickly left the room.  
"I tried to warn ya," Kuwata said smugly as I walked away. I ignored him and went straight to the library. I had to distract myself, get that image OUT before I was permanently scarred. I grabbed the Genocider Syo casebook and submerged myself in the descriptive data on the violent murders.  
\--  
"Ding, dong, ding dong! Attention, students! It is now 10pm, and we are entering Night Time! The cafeteria will be closing shortly! Have a nice night!"  
I was startled. Was it really Night Time already? I had completely lost track of time. I returned the book to the shelf and headed down to meet Celes.  
Celes, as usual, was already there when I arrived.  
"Were you talking to Kyouko earlier?" she immediately demanded.  
"Yes, I was. She was sitting alone in a classroom. Apparently her girlfriend abandoned her," I responded.  
"Something came up," she said vaguely, "That isn't the point. Did you accuse Kyouko of being part of SHSL Despair?"  
"No. I told her to prove that I could trust her by telling me something personal about herself. She told me a story about the girl she loved who vanished and was never seen again. It was a truly _despair-inducing_ story."  
"So you think she's part of SHSL Despair?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then you're a fucking idiot!" she yelled.  
"No, I think you're the idiot. Your personal feelings are clouding your judgement, Celes-san. You need to investigate impartially, or the information you collect will be invalid."  
"Whatever," she dismissed, "Let's move on to something of importance."  
"Alright," I agreed, pulling out the note from Prime, "This was delivered to me earlier."  
"Oh, is that a note from the mastermind? I received one as well!" she said, pulling out a similar-looking note.  
 _Hi, Celes-chan! Prime Squared here! I'm one of your friendly masterminds! You're being a big meanie, you know that? You're trying to find out who I am, and that's just mean! But I'm not a meanie, so let's make a deal! If you stop trying to find me, and you and Kyouko-chan make it to the end, we'll let you go! Whee! You and your girlfriend can live happily ever after! All you have to do is respect our privacy! ~Prime Squared_  
"How interesting," Celes commented, "Both of us were promised the same thing. Obviously, they are lies."  
"My thoughts exactly," I agreed, unlocking the locker and placing my note inside. Celes did the same. I took out the class list, "Did you find anything out today?"  
"Nothing of importance. I followed a lead, and it didn't turn out," she told.  
"I'm sorry to say this, Celes-san, but I talked to Ikusaba-san today, and I have confirmed that she is not a member of SHSL Despair," I informed.  
"Which means- my family's company was destroyed. My parents are probably dead and my title of SHSL Heiress no longer means anything," Celes said, face clouded with grief. I took the list, crossed Ikusaba's name off, and placed it back in the locker, locking it and slipping the key into my pocket.  
"I think that's all we can do to say. We'll meet again tomorrow," I said, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open, "What the hell!"  
"This door doesn't lock. Why can't you open it?" Celes asked.  
"I don't know! I think it's stuck!"  
"Is that what you think, darling?" a voice resounded through the room. I spun around and watched as the door to the sauna opened, and Fukawa- no, this was definitely Genocider- walked out.  
"Fukawa-san, what are you doing here?" Celes asked.  
"Gloomy isn't here anymore! It's everyone's favorite serial killer, Genocider Syo!" she announced.  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
"What do I want? What do I want?!" She shoved me against the wall and drove several pairs of scissors through the fabric of my shirt, pinning me there, "I want revenge, Byakuya-sama."  
"Revenge for what?" Celes asked, and the serial killer turned on her.  
"You see, Celestia, Gloomy left me a note! Yes, she told me that she was all depressed because she thought you two were doing naughty things!" she told, shoving the heiress against the wall, "She was jealous, y'see? And when Gloomy's jealous, I'm even more jealous! So I turn up here, and who do I find? The two of you!"  
"No, you have it wrong-" I started.  
"No! I don't want your lies, Bya-kun!" she shouted, "It's too late for that!" She drove a pair of scissors into Celes' chest.  
"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Syo released Celes, and she slid down the wall and collapsed. She was dead. My ally, my most trusted friend, was dead. Syo approached me again.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, Bya-kun," she whispered, "But you're a witness, and you're too hot for me to restrain myself. I have to kill you." She withdrew another pair of scissors, and as she raised them, I knew it was the end. I shouldn't have baited Fukawa. I shouldn't have trusted her, a serial killer. It was my mistakes that had led to my demise. I saw a glint in the serial killer's eyes, a glint of remorse, as she drove her scissors into my chest. I was conscious for a moment, white-hot pain racing through my body, then I succumbed to the growing darkness.  
I let go. 

**END OF DAY THREE**  
 **SURVIVORS: 12?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Togami really dead? He got stabbed in the chest, he has too! Right? Maybe? Probably?


	8. Conspiracies and Confusion: Abnormal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter makes little to no sense. This is intentional. A half dead teenager's thoughts would not make sense.

Everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing, yet I heard voices, so close, yet so far away.  
"T-Togami-kun! Celes-san!"  
"B-B-Byakuya-sama!"  
"Fuck! Who would do something this fuckin' sick?"  
"Not again! So soon after Yamada and Asahina..."  
"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the Class Trial will commence!"  
"It said body, not bodies. Does that mean..."  
There was a rustling, and I felt something pressing against me from far away, against my neck.  
"Togami-kun is still alive! However, his pulse is very weak!"  
"Of course it's weak, someone stabbed him in the fucking chest!"  
"We must act quickly. He will not survive much longer."  
"Does anyone know first aid?"  
"I am the most qualified. Many times while in the field, I have had to perform emergency first aid."  
"Alright, bring him to the infirmary, Oogami'll treat him."  
I felt the cold pain of a million knives shoot through me as they touched me, trying to safely move me, and the voices faded away.  
_-_  
The next time I was semi-conscious, I could see again. I was in a garden, sitting at a delicate table, cup of royal milk tea in front of me.  
"I'm glad you could join me, Togami-kun," Celes greeted from her seat across from me.  
"I- Celes-san, I apologize. It is my fault you were killed," I said remorsefully.  
"I don't blame you. Besides, it's so pleasant here. Yamada-kun makes the best royal milk tea." She giggled softly.  
"Ah, thank you, Yasuhiro Celestia-dono," he thanked, "I knew you would like it this way!"  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
"Because he's an esper," Asahina joked.  
"Nice execution, Asahina Aoi-dono! Maizono Sayaka-dono would be proud!" Yamada congratulated.  
"Why are we all here? Actually, where are we?" I asked.  
"Where we are doesn't matter anymore. It is a lovely day, and that is what matters," Celes told, smiling.  
"But not for you, Togami!" Asahina exclaimed.  
"Of course, my mistake. It matters to you, because you're the one with the important decision coming," Celes amended.  
"You must stay strong, Togami Byakuya-dono. A long path is ahead of you, one extending further than anyone could imagine," Yamada predicted.  
"Oh, I think it's time to go!" Asahina pointed out, looking at her watch.  
"Oh, how time flies. Drink your tea, Togami-kun," Celes ordered. I took a cautious sip, and immediately grew woozy.  
"Be cautious!" their three voices chirped in unison as I spun in circles, flying downwards into the ground.  
_-_  
When I stopped spinning, I was in a room with Naegi. It wasn't a room I recognized, yet I felt a sense of familiarity.  
"Did you have fun today, Togami-kun?" he asked.  
"What?" I responded, confused.  
"I'm glad! I hope we can do it again sometime!" he exclaimed happily.  
"Do what?" I demanded.  
"Oh, so soon? Alright! I dint have anything planned!" Naegi agreed.  
"Are you even hearing me?" I demanded exasperatedly. It seemed that this Naegi followed a certain script.  
"Oh! I- I couldn't! We've only been close for a few months!" he protested, "Alright. If that's what you want, Byakuya-kun. No, I'm keeping the -kun. It would feel weird without it."  
"Oh, I get it. The past, right? My missing memories?" I said aloud without meaning to. Whatever. No one could hear me, so it didn't matter.  
A few seconds later, Naegi stepped forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I was shocked at first; I had no warning, no context, no experience. I didn't even realize that although Naegi couldn't hear me, I was still physically present, and we can make physical contact. After a moment, I relaxed into the kiss, waves of fire rushing through my veins. I gently prodded his lips with my tongue, and they parted to allow me entry. My tongue roamed through his mouth, exploring every inch. I wanted to enjoy the kiss for as long as possible; who knew if I would ever do it again.  
Suddenly, I was violently wrenched away as pain spiked through my body.  
_-_  
I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't see again, but I could hear the voices.  
"How is he, Oogami-san?"  
"He will live."  
"Th-that's great n-news!"  
"Naegi, Fukawa, I would recommend that you leave the rest to me. You still have to investigate. The Class Trial will start soon."  
"I'm us-useless at inv-vestigating anyways."  
"And I am not leaving him."  
"You both are dedicated. Alright. I shall leave him in your hands. If anything happens, call for me immediately."  
I became aware of a gentle pressure on my hand. Someone was holding my hand. Was it Naegi? No, it couldn't be. That left Fukawa. No. Get that crazed serial killer away from me. I tried to scream, tried to pull away, but all I managed was a small twitch of the hand before I was yanked away again.  
_-_  
This time, I was chained to a pole, unable to move a muscle. What the hell was this? Pieces of paper started floating down towards me. I squinted to make out what was printed on them. From what I could tell, they were all lottery tickets, each the winner of about $2.00. They started swirling around me, creating a miniature tornado. In the swirls, I saw the faces of my classmates, laughing hysterically, as well as a lot of people I didn't recognize. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. I heard a resounding finger snap, and the papers all floated harmlessly to the ground. A person clothed head to toe in black approached me. The only thing I could make out about them was their larger size.  
"Hello, Togami Byakuya. You have found your way to my lair. I've been expecting you." They peeled back their mask to reveal... an exact duplication of my face, plus some extra fat.  
"What-? Who are you?" I hissed.  
"My name is long forgotten. They call me Twogami now, and I am the SHSL Imposter."  
"So, what? You're going around pretending to be me?"  
"No, nothing of the sort. I don't even really exist! I only exist here, in your head! You created me! You quite literally did it with your mind!"  
"If I created you, can I get rid of you?"  
"Of course! All you have to do is say, 'Onaka ga suiteimasu!'"  
Oh, the irony. "Fine. Onaka ga suiteimasu."  
_-_  
I guess I passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was in the garden again.  
"Welcome back, Togami Byakuya-dono," greeted Yamada.  
"Yo, Togami!" Asahina exclaimed, mouth half full of donut.  
"Will you be staying this time?" Celes asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked in return.  
"Oh, silly me, I should have clarified! Are you still alive?" she amended.  
"I- I think so."  
"That's good! I was hoping you lived!" Asahina cheered.  
"The question is, do you want to live? Or do you want to stay with us?" Celes questioned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oogami Sakura-dono has done all she can to help save you. It is now up to you to decide whether to live or to die," Yamada explained.  
"If you choose you die, you stay here with us!" Asahina added.  
"I wish I could stay. But I have unfinished business, and I need to return to the land of the living," I told.  
"I understand. You still have your whole life ahead of you," Celes acknowledged, "Just promise me one thing before you leave."  
"Anything, Celes-san."  
"Stop the investigation on SHSL Despair."  
"Why?"  
"Now that I am dead, I can see what I couldn't before. The investigation was indirectly the cause of this attack, though I cannot explain why. Trust me, Togami-kun. Give up for now."  
I hesitated a moment, "I trust your judgement, Celes-san. The locker will stay locked. Now, how do I get out of here?"  
"Drink the tea, like last time," instructed Celes. I picked up the teacup and raised it to my lips.  
"Goodbye, Celes-san."  
"Goodbye, Togami-kun. I will see you again someday. Until then, live the life I couldn't." The heiress' eyes glimmered with the ghost of tears as I drank from the cup. Again, I grew dizzy, and started spinning. I spun, and spun, and descended into the ground. As I descended, a phrase written in blood flashed over and over in front of my eyes: 'The Descent Into Hell Is Easy.'  
"I chose Hell over Heaven," I muttered, "Time to see if that was the right decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Onaka ga suiteimasu means 'I'm hungry.' :D  
> Kudos to you if you caught my TMI reference!


	9. Conspiracies and Confusion: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami wakes up and rediscovers the idiocy of his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Finally. I beat the writers block. Sorry for the wait! :D

I awoke with a start, forcing my eyes open. I was in the infirmary. I slowly sat up, careful not to disturb the bandages on my chest.  
I glanced over at the monitor on the wall and realized that the Class Trial was being broadcasted. For my benefit, I'd assume, since everyone else was there in person.  
\---  
 **NAEGI:** We need to determine who has no alibi.  
 **FUJISAKI:** It was Night Time, so isn't that everyone?  
 **KUWATA:** Nah, I wouldn't say everyone.  
 **KUWATA:** A few people had alibis; Enoshima, Ikusaba, Naegi, Oowada, Maizono, and Ishimaru all were... otherwise occupied.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** And how would you know?  
 **KUWATA:** I was... testing the soundproofing on the walls?  
 **KUWATA:** Nah, I just like to keep track of who's sleeping with who.  
 **OOWADA:** What are ya implyin', Leon?  
\---  
I sighed and tuned out their bickering. Honestly, where was their relevance? Affairs within the school had nothing to do with the identity of the culprit. Also, we were locked in a school with a group of hormonal teenagers. Of course people would sleep together.  
For a moment, I considered heading down there and setting them straight, but when I tried to stand, my vision swam, and I couldn't take more than three steps. Besides, Naegi was a competent detective. He could figure it out.  
\---  
 **NAEGI:** Alright, alright!  
 **NAEGI:** We've established that Oogami-san, Hagakure-kun, Fukawa-san, Kirigiri-san, Kuwata-kun, and Fujisaki-san have no alibis.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** So, which of you fuckers did it?  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Let's stay civil.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** We should discuss the murder weapon.  
 **NAEGI:** The Monokuma File says that the cause of death was a stab wound to the chest.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Well, there was a pair of scissors in her chest.  
 **NAEGI:** Yes, I think we can say that was the murder weapon.  
 **ISHIMARU:** But where would the murderer get that kind of scissors?  
 **MAIZONO:** They looked kind of like the ones in our sewing kits, right?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** So they're, like, specialty sewing scissors?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** There's only one person here who could get their hands on those.  
 **NAEGI:** I agree, only one person could get those scissors and kill Celes-san.  
 **NAEGI:** It was you, wasn't it, Kuwata-kun?  
 **KUWATA:** What?!  
 **KUWATA:** Hell no!  
 **KUWATA:** Why would you think that?!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** As the Super High School Level Fashion Boy, you are constantly modifying your clothes.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Your jeans, previously full length, now only come up to your knee, and your t-shirt used to be plain white, and it now has a red pattern.  
 **MAIZONO:** Plus, you have a special alteration kit.  
 **KUWATA:** Well, yeah, I do, but my scissors are totally different!  
 **KUWATA:** I could never kill anyone!  
 **KUWATA:** You have to believe me!!!  
 **FUKAWA:** Admit it! Y-you were the one who attacked B-Byakuya-sama and k-killed Celes-san!  
 **KUWATA:** I DIDN'T DO IT!  
\---  
Those morons. Complete and utter idiots. Were they trying to get us all killed? Apparently I was the only person in this school with a brain.  
I was going to have to go down there. In my current condition, it was a really bad idea, but if I didn't, everyone would be executed. I braced myself and stood up slowly. Holy shit, that hurt! God! I could feel the pain from the wound throughout my body, burning like acid slowly eating away at my flesh. I leaned against the wall for support. Following the wall, walking as fast as I could bear, I made my way to the elevator that would take me down to the Trial Room. Leaning against the back wall, breathing heavily, I waited for the elevator to descend. I could tell from the intense burning in my chest that I had ripped the stitches keeping the wound together. It was probably bleeding again, but I didn't really care at this point.  
The elevator doors slid open, just as Naegi declared, "You are the only one who could have done it, Kuwata Leon!"  
I stumbled into the room, "You've got that wrong!" Ignoring the shocked glances of my classmates, I took my place at my podium.  
\---  
 **TOGAMI:** You're all idiots.  
 **TOGAMI:** Kuwata-kun is not the culprit.  
 **NAEGI:** Togami-kun, you should be resting.  
 **FUKAWA:** B-Byakuya-sama, you're going to-  
 **TOGAMI:** Shut up.  
 **TOGAMI:** I would be resting, if I wasn't so busy saving your lives.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Are you saying that my reasoning is incorrect?  
 **TOGAMI:** I don't care about your reasoning.  
 **TOGAMI:** I think I would know who stabbed me in the chest.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Tell us, then!  
 **TOGAMI:** I shouldn't need to.  
 **TOGAMI:** The murder weapon should tell you enough, as well as the way the crime scene was set up.  
 **TOGAMI:** Oh, was a message left at the scene, by any chance?  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Yes, 'Bloodbath Fever' was written on the wall.  
 **TOGAMI:** And there you have it.  
 **TOGAMI:** Ikusaba-san, you've spent a lot of time in the library.  
 **TOGAMI:** Surely you can piece it together.  
 **IKUSABA:** You can't possibly mean- Genocider Syo?  
 **TOGAMI:** That is precisely what I mean.  
 **NAEGI:** Genocider Syo, here?  
 **NAEGI:** I've been after them for ages, and they just happen to show up?!  
 **HAGAKURE:** Hang on...  
 **HAGAKURE:** Are you sayin' that one of us is a serial killer?  
 **TOGAMI:** Yes, I am.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Well, tell us who it is already!  
 **TOGAMI:** Why don't you tell them yourself, Fukawa?  
 **FUKAWA:** Ehhhh?!  
 **OOWADA:** Togami, are ya sure?  
 **OOWADA:** I mean, look at her.  
 **ISHIMARU:** She doesn't seem like a serial killer!  
 **NAEGI:** I worked the Syo case before I came here, and I really don't think the Super High School Level Hall Monitor fits the profile.  
 **TOGAMI:** Even now, you can't see it.  
 **TOGAMI:** It's a simple case of dissociative identity disorder- or, as it is more commonly known, multiple personalities.  
 **TOGAMI:** When she loses consciousness, often causes by seeing blood, she becomes the Genocider.  
 **FUKAWA:** Y-y-you promised...  
 **TOGAMI:** Yes, and you tried to kill me.  
 **TOGAMI:** I don't see any need to keep my promise.  
 **TOGAMI:** On to the voting then, Monokuma.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Hold on a second.  
 **KIRIGIRI:** I'd like to see some proof.  
 **TOGAMI:** Isn't the victim's testimony enough for you?  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Testimonies aren't always accurate.  
 **TOGAMI:** I'm not a liar, but fine.  
 **TOGAMI:** I'll prove it.  
 **TOGAMI:** Fukawa, show us your other personality, please.  
 **FUKAWA:** It d-doesn't work l-like that-  
 **TOGAMI:** Yeah, I know, you need to pass out.  
 **TOGAMI:** Kuwata-kun, knock her out.  
 **KUWATA:** Why me?  
 **TOGAMI:** You're standing next to her, just hit her on the head.  
 **TOGAMI:** Don't feel bad about it, she's a murderer.  
 **FUKAWA:** D-don't... I-I-iiiiiii!  
 **TOGAMI:** Apparently you didn't even need to hit her.  
 **KUWATA:** What happens next?  
 **KUWATA:** Should I move before she wakes up?  
 **SYO:** Too late for that!  
 **SYO:** I'm back, everyone!  
 **SYO:** Wait, how are you still alive, Bya-kun?  
 **TOGAMI:** Your aim was just a tad off, I believe.  
 **SYO:** Damn it, I really wanted to kill you!  
 **SYO:** Oh well, at least I got your girlfriend.  
 **TOGAMI:** Don't even mention her!  
 **TOGAMI:** You don't even deserve to talk about her!  
 **SYO:** Calm down!  
 **SYO:** I'm just messin' with ya!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Well, you've proved it to me.  
 **NAEGI:** If everyone's alright with it, let's start the voting now.  
 **MONOKUMA:** All right!  
 **MONOKUMA:** Press the switches in front of you bastards to vote!

**GUILTY: FUKAWA TOUKO**

"Yep! You bastards are right again! Fukawa-san murdered Celes-san and tried to kill Togami-kun!" Monokuma announced happily.  
"Oi! Gloomy didn't kill her, it was me! Get it right, Fluffy!" Syo corrected.  
"Fluffy?!?!" Monokuma spluttered in indignation.  
"Start the execution now," I ordered in a low voice. I couldn't stand to be in her prescence for another second.  
"Hang on," Kuwata said, "Isn't this when we go over her backstory and come to a deep emotional understanding of the murder?"  
"Yeah, you're messing with my system, Togami-kun!" Monokuma agreed crossly.  
"That crazed serial killer murdered my best friend and most trusted confidante in front of my eyes, and then proceeded to attempt to kill me." My voice was quiet, "Get her out of my sight now, before I do something I might regret."  
"Alright, fine, have it your way. I've prepared a very special punishment for Fukawa Touko, Super High School Level Hall Monitor!" Monokuma shouted gleefully.  
 _As the execution begins, Syo sneezes, turning back into Fukawa, who blinks in confusion and looks around, realizing where she is. She is standing in a long hallway with no clear beginning or end, both sides lined with doors. There is a loud crash from somewhere down the hallway, then footsteps echo, sound bouncing off the walls. Fukawa starts to run in the opposite direction, obviously terrified. Along the way, she tries several doorknobs, but the rooms are all locked. As the thing chasing her draws closer, it is revealed to be a dummy of Genosider Syo, brandishing a pair of scissors. Fukawa shrieks in terror and desperately tries doorknobs, trying to escape. Finally, a door opens, and she throws herself inside, locking the door behind her. She faces the door, leaning against it and panting hard, when a sound comes from behind her. She turns around slowly and sees a group of about twenty dummies, all which resemble Genocider Syo. She screams, trying to get out of the room, but it is no use, as the dummies surround her and pin her to the door with the scissors. Once she is helplessly trapped, one of the dummies steps forward while the rest step back, and slowly, taking its time, starts driving scissors into various parts of her body. Starting with a foot, a hand, working up to a shoulder, a kneecap, until finally, it pierces her chest, her throat, and she slumps down, defeated._  
 _**Fukawa Touko, SHSL Hall Monitor, is dead.**_

I sighed in relief as the execution finished. It had been a particularly gruesome one, and I knew some people would hate me even more for apparently enjoying it, but I didn't give a fuck. Fukawa was dead. I had my vengeance.  
My vision blurred and my head swam as I realized that I probably shouldn't have ignored the bleeding in my chest. From somewhere far away, I felt my body hit the ground, sprawling out pathetically. I heard Naegi's voice calling to me, then I'm blacked out. 

**END OF DAY FOUR**  
 **SURVIVORS: 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in bonus material and fic updates? Check out my fanfic tumblr, dotrfanfiction.tumblr.com! I also have started taking requests, both for this fic (if plot allows it) and for random one shots and stuff, so hit me up!  
> EDIT: I deleted my fanfic blog, so come hang out at my main blog, hellagayanime! Bonus material now available!


	10. Returning and Revenge: (Ab)normal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami wakes up and returns to the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY OKAY I DID NOT MEAN TO WAIT A MONTH TO UPDATE I JUST GOT A BIT STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR

I woke up slowly this time, lying on my back in what I assume was the bed in the infirmary. I peeled my eyes open, flinching at the bright lights coming from the ceiling, and sat up, propping myself up on my forearm.  
“Yo, Togami. Finally awake, huh?” Kuwata said, “We were worried that you wouldn’t wake up.”  
“Well, I did,” I responded, “How long was I out for?”  
“A whole week,” Kuwata told.  
I groaned, “Fantastic. Just fucking great. What did I miss? Has the next motive been given? Had anyone died?”  
“Whoa, chill out, man. Ya didn’t miss much. No death, no motive. Monokuma’s been away,” Kuwata explained.  
“What do you mean, away?” I demanded.  
“I mean, away. Gone. Vanished. No one’s seen him,” Kuwata clarified.  
“What the hell?”  
“I know, right? Anyways, everyone’s probably in the caf right now, if you wanna grab some food and catch up.”  
I stood up, stumbling and leaning heavily on the wall.  
“Here, let me help ya,” Kuwata offered, stepping towards me.  
“No,” I said, and Kuwata stopped, “I don’t need your help, so fuck off.”  
“Hey, I know you’re the guy who’s all cautious, careful who he trusts, but ya gotta accept help when ya need it,” Kuwata told.  
“I don’t need your help or your pity so leave,” I hissed.  
“Fine. Fine!” Kuwata yelled suddenly, “I won’t help ya, jerk!”  
“Good! Now leave!”  
Kuwata stormed out of the room, and I sighed in relief. I hadn’t been awake for five minutes and I could tell already that I wouldn’t adjust well to life at the school without Celes.  
One thing had been bothering me. I felt this strongly about Celes, but I had only known her for four- no, three days. Now that I was thinking about it, a lot of stuff was coming to mind: Asahina’s motive for the first murder, the connection Celes and Kirigiri seemed to have, how quickly Oowada and Ishimaru got together. Not to mention the second motive, which I knew had a lot of stuff about the relationships between students. How was this all happening so quickly? Did it have something to do with our missing memories?  
Well, there was no point in thinking about it anymore right now, so I made my way to the cafeteria, slightly slower than usual, but it didn’t matter.  
“Togami-kun!” Naegi exclaimed, standing up as I entered the room, “You’re awake!”  
“Yes, I am. Stop stating the obvious, _Detective_ ,” I sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. I hadn’t forgiven his utter incompetence during the trial.  
“Sorry, I just- I was worried about you,” he muttered, and I felt bad. Just a little bad. It’s not like I cared about his feelings or anything.  
I joined Naegi at the table he was sharing with Ikusaba.  
“So, Kuwata-kun told me that Monokuma disappeared. Is that true?” I questioned.  
“Yes. No one’s seen him since the Class Trial,” Ikusaba confirmed.  
“Where the hell has he gone?” I demanded.  
“I’m not sure, but it’s making me uneasy. It feels like he’s planning something,” Naegi voiced.  
“Something’s definitely not right,” I agreed.  
Ikusaba stood up, “I’ll leave now. See you later, Naegi-kun.” She quickly left the cafeteria.  
“Alright, she’s gone. Has anything happened between you two while I was out?” I asked under the guise of friendly curiosity. I was really just trying to find out if Ikusaba had made her move while I was otherwise occupied.  
Naegi blushed slightly, “Well, umm, we’re together now.”  
Great. She beat me. That was a dirty trick, going in while I was unconscious.  
“That’s good, I guess. I have to go. See you around.” I stood up, wincing. I still wasn’t at my strongest, but I could walk on my own now. Probably. Walking slowly, I left the cafeteria, then paused. Where should I go? Not my room. To be honest, I always felt trapped in there. Going to the public bath wouldn’t have a point anymore, not since Celes-  
No. Stop thinking about it. Thinking about it is a really bad idea. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the key to the locker. A key that would never be used again. I couldn’t bear to continue, not without Celes. It was time to give up on any hope of finding the mastermind and play the game. Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth killing someone to escape.  
Normally, in a situation like this, I would head to the library, but Ikusaba was probably in there, and if I saw her right now, I might do something regrettable. So, the library was out.  
Oh, right. After the last Class Trial, the second floor had opened. If the bear was one of pattern, which he seemed to be, the third floor would now be available.  
I was right, of course. I climbed the previously blocked staircase to the third floor. Glancing at the map on my Digital Notebook, I saw there wasn’t much of importance on this floor: classrooms, rec room, art room, physics lab. Well, the physics lab was interesting, but useless without someone who knew how to operate the equipment. There was probably someone here who did, but I wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.  
I suddenly heard a voice coming from nearby and froze, listening to try and see who it was. From what I could here, it was Maizono, and she was alone. I stealthily looked through the partially open art room door and saw that it was, indeed, Maizono, and she was talking to...  
A fish. There was a half-finished sculpture of a fish, and Maizono was talking to it. As I listened, I realized she was sobbing.  
“It’s just… nothing’s the same anymore! I can’t take it! After the last trial… I don’t know how much I can take, babe. Well, at least I have you, right?” she sighed, “It’s just, I can’t talk to anyone but you anymore, and you’re a wooden fish. I’m just worried, you know? With four of us dead, and the rest emotionally damaged and maybe planning murder. Not to mention everything that’s been happening in the last week. The whole thing with Monokuma, it’s obvious that something bad is coming, and I just- I can’t handle it.”  
Ooooookay. The swimmer had gone crazy. I started to back away slowly, but my foot hit the wall and Maizono turned and saw me.  
“O-oh! Togami-kun! How much did you hear?” she asked, blushing embarrassedly.  
“Enough,” I said simply, joining her in the room and leaning up against a table.  
“No one was supposed to hear that. I didn’t know you were listening.”  
“Of course you didn’t, that was the point. I’m a cautious person, and I prefer to watch unseen.”  
“I can see why, I guess. After what happened with Fukawa-san and Celes-san-”  
“Don’t talk about it,” I interrupted sharply. She looked at me for a second, look of confusion on her face, then giggled lightly.  
“Oh, I get it. The cautious, cold, unfeeling Togami-kun is feeling _emotions_ about what happened, and strong ones. Don’t worry, I get it. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, as long as you don’t ask me about personal stuff.”  
I was puzzled for a moment. What could Maizono be hiding? Then it hit me. During the last trial, something that Kuwata said. It hadn’t stood out to me at the time, but now it struck me as odd.

_**KUWATA:** A few people had alibis; Enoshima, Ikusaba, Naegi, Oowada, Maizono, and Ishimaru all were... otherwise occupied._  
 _ **ENOSHIMA:** And how would you know?_  
 _ **KUWATA:** I was... testing the soundproofing on the walls?_  
 _ **KUWATA:** Nah, I just like to keep track of who's sleeping with who._

Well, obviously Ishimaru and Oowada were together, and… was Ikusaba with her sister? No, that would mean Maizono was with Naegi, which just didn’t make sense. Ikusaba must have already been with Naegi at that point, that sly bitch. Which meant…  
“Maizono-san, are you sleeping with Enoshima-san?” I asked abruptly.  
“Why are you asking me that?” she asked nervously in response, “I just said that I didn’t want to talk about personal stuff, okay? Excuse me.” With that, she bolted out of the room.  
Well. Interesting. That could have all sorts of implications. I should head down to the change room, update the list, meet with Celes at some point-  
Dammit. For a minute I had forgotten about what happened. I had started thinking about the mastermind again when, really, there was no longer any reason to. There was only one thing I had reason to do anymore, and that’s to get the hell out of this school.  
Now how to do this.  
If I killed Ikusaba, it would be a bit too obvious. I’ve been acting weird around her and Naegi, which could throw suspicion onto me, plus Oowada knew a little bit about the situation. And there was that time Enoshima saw us in the library. No, it would have to be someone without ties to me, someone who I could… take care of without suspicion. That was surprisingly difficult; I had gotten a bunch of people to help me out along the way, and most could be traced back to me. Not only that, but some would be able to fight back, or at least make enough noise so that I got caught in the act.  
I could only really think of two people who I could get away with killing; Maizono or Fujisaki.  
Now, which one of them, and how?  
“Umm.. Togami-kun?” came a quiet voice from behind me. I turned to see Fujisaki, “Could you help me with something?”  
Oh. Interesting. This could very well be my opportunity. “I guess. What do you need?”  
“I- it’s easier to show you.” Nervously, she led me down to the second floor and into the small area leading to the change rooms.  
“What are we doing here?” I asked. pretending to be annoyed while actually waiting for an opportunity.  
“Just… come with me, okay?” She stopped in front of the door to the male changing room.  
“Umm, Fujisaki-san, you won’t be able to get in there, only g-” My words died in my throat as she- no, he, or maybe she? they- held their Digital Notebook up to the scanner and the door opened. I followed them numbly into the change room.  
“So. You’re actually a guy?”  
“Yes,” Fujisaki admitted ashamedly, “Biologically, I’m male. I think I’m what they would call a trans girl. And please, Togami-kun, if it isn’t too much trouble, could you continue referring to me with female pronouns?”  
I nodded, “Yeah, sure. I know a bit about this kind of thing, I used to have a genderfluid friend. I’ll use whatever pronouns you prefer.”  
“Thank you, Togami-kun! I was worried about telling someone my secret, and I’m glad I chose someone as understanding as you!” she beamed.  
Well. I couldn’t kill her now, out of respect. It was complicated, the thing with my friend, but there was no way I could kill Fujisaki. “So what did you need my help for? Or did you just want to tell someone?”  
Her face fell, “Actually, there is something. I’ve always been really weak, you see? I hate the fact that I’m so helpless. But I want to become stronger, I really do! So I thought I’d ask you, Togami-kun!”  
“Why me?” I asked, confused, “Why not Oogami-san, Oowada-kun, or Ishimaru-kun? They would probably be able to help you better than I could.”  
“True, they’re physically strong, but you’re stronger than all of them! The way you’re able to keep going, despite the deaths of our classmates, especially Celes-san, the way you carry yourself day to day… I admire your strength. You’re the kind of person I want to be like.”  
I could feel my face heating up. Her praise was too much, and it made me feel horrible for even considering murder.  
“I can’t. Sorry,” I said shortly, trying to conceal what I was feeling, “I think Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun are much more suited to help you, and I know your secret will be safe with them. I’ll find them and send them down, okay?”  
“Okay, I guess. Thank you for helping me,” she said, smiling.  
I left her in the change room and headed down to the first floor to look for Oowada and Ishimaru. Hopefully they weren’t in the middle of something again. I was still scarred from last time. I was in the hallway that connected the building with the dorms to the main building when I heard a faint shriek and stopped. I had a weird feeling, like something was about to happen.  
“Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the Class trial will commence!”  
“Shit!” I swore. I know I had been considering it, but I don’t think I actually would have been able to go through with it. I never expected something to happen so fast, mere hours after I had woken up. Well, it had been a week for everyone else, which was a record for longest time without a death.  
I snickered quietly.I was just picturing _The Monokuma Book of Hope’s Peak Records,_ with stuff like ‘longest time between deaths,’ ‘shortest time between deaths,’ ‘most creative murders,’ and so on.  
Refocusing, I tried to figure out where the body was. The scream was definitely above me, but within earshot, so second floor. I had a feeling I knew where it was. I quickly headed up and turned the doorknob to enter the library. Once inside, I felt like I was going to puke. I didn’t expect this. I didn’t think something this gruesome was possible, and especially not to this person. I mean, I didn’t expect someone who wasn’t me to do this.  
For in front of me, pinned to the bookshelf, was the mangled corpse of the SHSL Literary Girl, Ikusaba Mukuro.


	11. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami investigates Ikusaba's murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  I'm sorry  
> I didn't mean to wait this long  
> Good news, though! My exams are starting, which means after next Thursday, I'm out of school and will have way more time to write!  
> Adios, and enjoy!

“Not again! Goddammit!” Oowada shouted furiously. At the moment, it was Oowada, Ishimaru, Kuwata, and myself in the room. They must have been the ones to discover the body and lucky me, I was the one who got here fastest.  
“I-” I was completely speechless. I was worried earlier that I would end up killing Ikusaba, but everyone else liked her, and I had no idea who killed her. Well, Enoshima was a complete bitch to her sometimes, but there was no way she killed Ikusaba for a multitude of reasons.  
“Oh my fucking god!” Speaking of Enoshima… “What the fuck happened to my sister? Togami! You hated her! Did you fucking murder my sister?!” “No, I didn’t! I hated her, but I didn’t kill her, I swear,” I defended.  
“You’re protesting a lot, which is fucking suspicious in my book.”  
“Junko, leave it, alright? Togami didn’t kill her,” Kuwata said soothingly.  
She said nothing, glaring at me. I stared back.  
I heard a muffled gasp behind me, and I turned to see Naegi standing in the doorway, hand over his mouth and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. I quickly shoved him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us. Naegi wrapped his arms around my neck, legs crumbling beneath him, and I gently lowered myself to my knees, supporting Naegi as he broke down, sobbing into my shoulder.  
“W-who would k-kill her?” he choked out.  
“I don’t know, Naegi. I don’t know,” I said, realizing too late that I had dropped the honorific. Naegi didn’t seem to notice, although that probably wasn’t a priority right now.  
After a minute, Naegi pulled away, sniffling and dragging his sleeve across his face. “You should go investigate, Togami-kun. I’ll be useless on this case, and you’re the only other person I really believe can save us.”  
I was stunned. Did Naegi really trust me that much?“Don’t worry, Naegi. I’ll make sure Ikusaba gets avenged, I promise. If you want, I’ll walk you back to your room before I start investigating,” I offered.  
He smiled faintly through his tears, “I think I’ll make it. Thanks for the offer, but I need to be alone right now.”  
Naegi started walking away, and I headed back into the library, where everyone else had arrived.  
“Oi, Togami! How’s Naegi doin’?” Oowada asked.  
“Not very good. He went back to his room. He couldn’t handle it,” I explained.  
“He couldn’t handle it?! That’s my fuckin’ sister pinned to the wall and _he couldn’t fucking handle it?!”_ Enoshima yelled.  
“Let’s just start investigating,” I said with finality.

** >>INVESTIGATION START**

**Monokuma File**  
 _Victim: Ikusaba Mukuro_  
 _Status: Deceased_  
 _Time of Death: 3PM_  
 _Cause of Death: Blood loss_  
 _Other Injuries: A blow to the back of the head, several stab wounds to the abdomen, chafing to right wrist, left arm severed messily, many cuts and other lacerations to the limbs, abdomen, and face_

** >>Evidence: Monokuma File**

I frowned. The Monokuma File wasn’t very specific with the cause of death, just ‘blood loss.’ Nothing specifying which wound had been fatal, which were inflicted after death, nothing. Monokuma was being purposefully vague, which meant that it was probably important.  
I debated whether or not to examine the body, then decided against it. I wasn’t good enough with bodies to gain anything from it, so it would be better to stick with things I could help with. There were several things on my mind: the murder weapon, alibis at the time of death, possible witnesses, the location of Ikusaba’s arm. I started by taking a quick look around the crime scene.  
“Find anything yet, Togami?” Kuwata asked. I had completely forgotten that not everyone had left.  
“Not yet,” I replied.  
“Where do ya think she was killed?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There’s not enough blood here for her to have been killed here, right? Which means we need to find the real crime scene,” Kuwata clarified, “Plus, I was here at 3, and she wasn’t.”

** >>Evidence: Kuwata’s testimony**

“So, she was killed somewhere else. For the sake of time, let’s work together to search. I’ll check the third and second floors, you check the first and the dorms. If you ask Monokuma, he’ll let you into Ikusaba’s room. Report any findings to me, regardless of relevance.”  
“Alright. Meet ya back here in half an hour.” Kuwata left the room, and I continued searching the library. I picked up a book that was left on the table, _The Strangest Unsolved Mysteries of All Time._ There were only two people I could see having an interest in that book: Naegi and Ikusaba. I flipped to a random page, and a piece of paper slid out. I examined it.

_Ikusaba_  
 _Thank you for showing me this book! I found it fascinating!_  
 _I’m assuming you read it too, right? We should meet up to talk about the cases! I worked on a couple of these, and maybe you can help me out with solving them!_  
 _Can you come to the physics lab at 2:30PM tomorrow? I think better when I’m away from people, and I can’t imagine anyone showing up there!_  
 _Naegi Makoto xxx_

 

** >>Evidence: Note to Ikusaba**

I couldn’t imagine Naegi writing that note. Something just seemed off about it. I would need to get a sample of Naegi’s handwriting to compare.  
There was nothing left to investigate in the library, so I headed out, checking the classrooms briefly before entering the swimming pool area. A locker on the other side of the pool, usually open, was closed. The locker had never really stood out to me, and I only noticed because of the faded stain on the ground in front of it. Upon closer examination, I realized that the stain was blood. It couldn’t be anything else. I carefully opened the locker, expecting the worst.  
I was absolutely right to expect the worst. Inside the locker, sitting inside a bucket of… greenish liquid, was Ikusaba’s arm. I jerked back, trying not to throw up at the grotesque sight. After a moment, I looked closer at the arm. The stump that should be connected to Ikusaba’s shoulder was jagged, still fresh, although not bleeding. The culprit obviously didn’t know what they were doing, and had done a really bad job. The skin of the arm was starting to turn greenish to match the liquid.

** >>Evidence: Green liquid **  
** >>Evidence: Ikusaba’s arm**

There was nothing left to do on this floor, so I headed up to the third floor.  
“Oh, Togami-kun! Do you have a second?” someone asked, and I turned to see Maizono standing outside the door to the physics lab.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“I think there’s something important in the physics lab, but I’m too afraid to go in alone. You see, I think that’s a bloodstain on the wall there,” she explained. I walked over to her and examined the area; it was definitely blood, in the shape of a smeared handprint. It was relatively small, probably a girl’s handprint, though that didn’t narrow anything down. It could have been Ikusaba’s handprint.

** >>Evidence: Bloody handprint**

I slowly pushed the door open, and Maizono shrieked and stumbled backwards. Well. We had found the crime scene.  
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Maizono-san,” I said, voice cracking slightly, “Feel free to leave if you want.”  
I heard her footsteps as she bolted from the room. I could see why. It was just so much to take in at once. I tried to make sense of the scene by focusing on one thing at a time. There was a lot of blood. With this much blood, it was quite obvious that Ikusaba had bled to death. The one strange thing about the bloodstains is that the area near the large machine in the center, as if the culprit had avoided it for some reason. 

** >>Evidence: State of physics lab**

I didn’t understand how the culprit managed to pull this off without someone hearing. I mean, I was basically right next door, talking to Maizono. Was the room soundproofed?

** >>Evidence: Togami's testimony**

Against the far wall, I saw a pair of shackles dangling from the roof. Where the hell did the culprit get shackles? And why? This was looking to be something personal. Ikusaba was obviously tortured, and now, seeing that shackles were used when Ikusaba, the Literary Girl, could have been restrained without the trouble of setting something like that up, it seemed like someone had a vendetta against the girl. If I didn’t know better, I might suspect myself.

** >>Evidence: Shackles**

I scanned the room, looking for abnormalities, when I noticed that, directly to my right, there was a selection of bloodied knives sticking out of the wall. They had obviously come from the kitchen. So, this was a planned torture. The culprit could have easily used a single knife, but they took the trouble to carry all these different sizes up here solely for the purpose of causing Ikusaba as much pain as possible.

** >>Evidence: Kitchen knives**

I couldn’t stand to be there anymore, so I quickly shut the door. It had only been twenty minutes, so I had some time before I had to meet Kuwata. I decided to head down and check on Naegi, as well as get a sample of his writing.  
On my way down, I was stopped by Ishimaru.  
"Togami-kun! Can I ask you a few questions, please?" he requested.  
"Sure," I responded.  
"Where were you at the time of the murder?" he asked.  
"I was in the art room."  
"That's very close to the crime scene! Were you alone?"  
"No, I was with Maizono-san."  
"Did you have any ill feelings towards Ikusaba-kun?"  
I hesitated before answering, "Yes, I did, but it's something personal. Something best kept between myself and Ikusaba-san."  
"So, you had a motive, and you had an opportunity. I have already spoken with Maizono-kun, and she claims to have left about fifteen minutes prior to 3:00! Therefore, you are officially a suspect, Togami-kun!" Ishimaru proclaimed.  
"Really? Who else is a suspect?" I asked.  
"Well, yourself, Maizono-kun, Oogami-kun, Enoshima-kun, Kirigiri-kun, Hagakure-kun, and Kuwata-kun, at the moment! None of you had solid alibis, and from what I have gathered, all of you had a possible motive!"

** >>Evidence: Ishimaru's testimony **

"Alright, I'll continue my investigation now. Thank you for your assistance," I said, smirking slightly. He had tried to question me, and had just given me important information. It was strange, that those specific people had reason to kill Ikusaba. As far as I knew, I was the only person who really disliked her.  
In that moment, as Ishimaru walked away, I realized how suspicious I really was. I absolutely despised Ikusaba towards the end, and anyone who had seen me looking at her, save Naegi, would know. When asked, I had refused to say why. And I was alone, in a room not far from the crime scene at the time of the murder. This was going to be a tough one.  
Well, standing here thinking about it wasn't going to help. I continued done to Naegi's room, knocking lightly on the door.  
"Naegi-kun? It's Togami," I called. A few moments later, Naegi opened the door, face streaked with tears.  
"What is it, Togami-kun?" he asked.  
"Well, I need a writing sample. I need to eliminate any possibility of you being a suspect," I explained.  
"I- I'm a suspect?" Naegi said incredulously.  
"No, but I want to make sure. I found a note, and I just need to make sure that it wasn't from you," I clarified.  
"Oh, alright. Just a minute." He disappeared back into his room, re-emerging half a minute later with a scrap of paper.  
"Thank you, Naegi," I thanked as I examined the paper, which made it quite obvious that Naegi didn't write the note. 

** >>Evidence: Naegi's handwriting sample**  
 ** >>Update: Note to Ikusaba**

Then I realized I forgot the honorific again, "Sorry, I meant to say Naegi-kun, it's just-"  
"Don't worry about it. We're close, right? I think it's okay to stop using honorifics. If you don't mind, though, I'll still call you Togami-kun." He smiled weakly.  
"Well, I'll see you at the trial, Naegi’ll still call you Togami-kun.” Naegi sniffled quietly, “I- I have to go now. See you at the trial.”  
Naegi closed the door, and I tucked the paper into my pocket and headed back up to the library to meet Kuwata, who was already there.  
"Alright, I'm not sure how much time we have, so tell me everything, and hurry," I commanded, sitting down across the table from him.  
"I found four things that were important. Kitchen knives, scalpels from the infirmary, a tube of lipstick, and the school store," Kuwata told.  
I was intrigued. I had already known about the knives, but the rest was useful, "I already knew about the knives. Do tell me about the other things."  
"Right, first off, all the scalpels were missin' from the infirmary. I know where they should be from watchin' the Ogre patch you up, but they're all gone."  
"Interesting. I didn't find them. Where could they be?" I wondered.

** >>Evidence: Scalpels**

"Kay, next, I checked out Ikusaba's room, like ya told me. I found this." He passed me a tube of soft pink lipstick, "Ikusaba didn't wear this shade, so it's gotta belong to the killer. The bad news: Junko, Kirigiri, Maizono, and Chihiro have all worn this shade at one point."

** >>Evidence: Soft pink lipstick**

"You mentioned the school store. I didn't even know there was one," I said, puzzled.  
"Yeah, it wasn't open when we first explored the first floor, but it is now. Not many of us know about it. But yeah, when I checked it out, the place was completely trashed. Stuff everywhere, plus a bunch of stuff got taken."

** >>Evidence:'State of school store**

"That's all I for. What did ya find, Togami?" he asked.  
"First, I went up to the-" I started, but was cut off.  
"Ding dong, ding dong! I hope you're ready, you bastards, because it's trial time! You know the drill, please proceed to the room with the red doors!"  
Damn. It was time for the trial, and I had a feeling that the location of the scalpels would be important. Too late, though. I headed down to the elevator, where everyone else was waiting. Kuwata and I were the last ones, and once we were there, the elevator started descending. Another life or death trial, this one to find out who killed the girl I had hated. I knew I was suspicious, but I would do anything to get through the trial alive. The elevator stopped, and the doors swung open, bringing us to the room in which, at the end, at least one of us would die. 

**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you think killed Ikusaba!


	12. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the class trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, short and sweet. I felt like I had a good place to cut it, so yeah.  
> Next part will be up by Saturday at the latest, I promise

**TOGAMI:** First off, everyone, I want alibis for the time of the murder.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Excuse me, but I'll take the lead.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** You know, seeing as it was my fucking sister who was murdered.   
**TOGAMI:** Fine.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Alright, alibis, people.  
 **OOWADA:** Well, I was in the cafeteria with Kiyo and Naegi.  
 **ISHIMARU:** Yes, I can confirm this story!  
 **KUWATA:** I was just chillin' in the library.   
**ENOSHIMA:** What, is this a confession?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Muku-chan was murdered in the library!  
 ** >>Evidence: State of physics lab**  
 **TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong.   
**TOGAMI:** There simply wasn't enough blood, so I went looking for the real crime scene.   
**TOGAMI:** She was killed in the physics lab, which was essentially set up like a torture chamber.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Oh, clever, are we?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** So, tell me where you were at 3!  
 **TOGAMI:** I was in the art room with Maizono-san.   
**MAIZONO:** Actually, no, you weren't.   
**MAIZONO:** I left about fifteen minutes before 3.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** So, you're right by the crime scene, alone, at the time of the murder.   
**ENOSHIMA:** You're the only one who could have killed her!  
 ** >>Evidence: Ishimaru's testimony**  
 **TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong.   
**TOGAMI:** There are seven people who had both a motive and an opportunity, according to Ishimaru-kun.   
**ISHIMARU:** Indeed, this is true!  
 **ISHIMARU:** Through my investigation, I have determined that Togami-kun, Maizono-kun, Oogami-kun, Kirigiri-kun, Hagakure-kun, Kuwata-kun, and you, Enoshima-kun, are suspects!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Bullshit!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Are you saying that I killed my own sister?!  
 **ISHIMARU:** It is a possibility!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** No, it fucking isn't, not without solid evidence!  
 ** >>Evidence: Soft pink lipstick**  
 **TOGAMI:** If it is evidence you want, I've got some.   
**TOGAMI:** Tell them about the lipstick, Kuwata-kun.   
**KUWATA:** Well, I found a tube of lipstick in Ikusaba's room.   
**KUWATA:** The only ones who wear that shade are Chihiro, Kirigiri, Maizono, and Junko.   
**TOGAMI:** That brings our suspect list down to three: Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san, and Enoshima-san.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Wait just a fucking minute.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Kuwata, who told you to search Muku-chan's room?  
 **KUWATA:** Togami.   
**ENOSHIMA:** So you were directed to find the lipstick by the person whose name goes right off the suspect list because of it.   
**TOGAMI:** What are you implying?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I'm saying, Togami, that you might have planted the lipstick to throw us off the trail.   
**TOGAMI:** Ridiculous.   
**TOGAMI:** Tell me, when would I have done that?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** You've got no alibi after 2:45.   
**TOGAMI:** Actually, I do.   
**TOGAMI:** After 3, I was heading downstairs when I ran into Fujisaki-san, with whom I was with for the rest of the time before the body discovery announcement.   
**TOGAMI:** So, you see, I couldn't have planted the lipstick.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Of course, of course.   
**ENOSHIMA:** You definitely couldn't have planted it before you went to the art room with Sayaka.   
**TOGAMI:** I have an alibi for all of today!   
**ENOSHIMA:** Prove it, then!  
 **TOGAMI:** I woke up this morning, and Kuwata-kun was there.   
**TOGAMI:** I went to the cafeteria, where I ate with Naegi-kun and Ikusaba-san.   
**TOGAMI:** I went up to the art room, where I met Maizono-san.   
**TOGAMI:** I went downstairs and met Fujisaki-san near the pool.   
**TOGAMI:** The body discovery announcement went off, and I spent my time investigating the top two floors.   
**TOGAMI:** So, you see, I simply didn't have the time to plant the lipstick.   
**ENOSHIMA:** You really are stupid.   
**ENOSHIMA:** There's two holes in your supposedly airtight story, genius.   
**ENOSHIMA:** One, Kuwata was at the cafeteria a good 15 minutes before you.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Two, if you ate with Muku-chan, you could have slipped the lipstick into her pocket, hoping she would go back to her room and drop it.   
**TOGAMI:** It's unlikely that I would rely so heavily on chance.   
**KUWATA:** Togami, you were really aggressive when you woke up.   
**KUWATA:** And Junko's right, we didn't go to the cafeteria together.   
**KUWATA:** You could have planted it while you were alone.   
**TOGAMI:** Brilliant theories, but answer me this.  
 **TOGAMI:** How did I allegedly get into Ikusaba-san's room?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Don't play dumb.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Muku-chan always loses keys, so she doesn't lock her room.   
**TOGAMI:** Well, then she's basically asking to be murdered.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Shut the fuck up about my sister!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Let's just get to voting!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Wait just a minute.   
**KIRIGIRI:** We can't make a decision based on a tube of lipstick that may or may not have been planted.   
**KIRIGIRI:** I'd like some real proof, please.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Fine.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Ishimaru, why was Togami on your suspect list?  
 **ISHIMARU:** Two reasons!  
 **ISHIMARU:** One, he had no alibi for the time of the murder!  
 **ISHIMARU:** Two, he had a motive!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** What was his motive?  
 **ISHIMARU:** I do not know, he would not disclose why he had negative feelings towards Ikusaba-kun!  
 **ISHIMARU:** That is what I found most suspicious!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Why'd you hate my sister, Togami?  
 **TOGAMI:** .....  
 **KIRIGIRI:** If you do not tell us, it will make you very suspicious.   
**TOGAMI:** .....  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Fucking tell us!!!  
 **TOGAMI:**.....  
 **NAEGI:** T-Togami-kun?  
 **TOGAMI:** Fine!  
 **TOGAMI:** I hated her because I'm in love with Naegi, alright?!   
**CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED**


	13. Returning and Revenge: Abnormal Days iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Class Trial, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I realized that in chapter 10 (I think) I said Togami had been unconscious for 4 days. It was actually a week. I will fix that tonight.

**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION**  
 **TOGAMI:** I hated her because I'm in love with Naegi, alright?  
 **NAEGI:** Togami-kun... do you really?  
 **TOGAMI:** Yes, for a long time now.   
**TOGAMI:** That's why I couldn't stand seeing you with Ikusaba-san, or even stand being in the same room as her once you two got together.   
**NAEGI:** I'm so sorry, I had no idea.   
**NAEGI:** How long?  
 **TOGAMI:** Pretty much since day three.  
 **NAEGI:** You should have said something earlier, before Ikusaba-san and I got together.   
**NAEGI:** You see, Togami-kun, I feel the same way about you.   
**TOGAMI:** You- you do?  
 **NAEGI:** Since the first time I saw you in the gym.   
**TOGAMI:** I-  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Shut up and remember where you are!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** I have to agree, we still do need to find the culprit.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Wait, so he confesses his love and is suddenly not a suspect?!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** We need to look at all the evidence as a whole, and we've looked at a fraction.   
**KIRIGIRI:** And don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're too emotionally compromised to be taking the lead on this trial, Enoshima-san.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I'm emotionally compromised?!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Who should take the fucking lead then?!  
 **NAEGI:** I- I will.   
**TOGAMI:** Naegi, are you sure you're up for it?  
 **NAEGI:** With your help, I am.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Sure, just hand the trial off to the biggest suspect and his lover.   
**TOGAMI:** I'm not going to pretend that I'm not a suspect.   
**TOGAMI:** After all, my actions were quite suspicious.   
**TOGAMI:** But let's look at this objectively, and ignore the lipstick for now.   
**NAEGI:** So, our suspects are Togami-kun, Hagakure-kun, Kuwata-kun, Maizono-san, Oogami-san, Kirigiri-san, and Enoshima-san.   
**NAEGI:** We haven't discussed the murder weapon yet, so does anyone know what killed Ikusaba-san?  
 **> >Evidence: Kitchen knives**  
 **> >Evidence: Scalpels**  
 **TOGAMI:** Through Kuwata-kun's and my investigation, we have determined that the murder weapon is either a set of knives from the kitchen or the scalpels from the infirmary.   
**TOGAMI:** I located the knives in the physics lab, but I didn't have time to look for the scalpels.   
**KUWATA:** Yeah, everyone knows where the knives are, but not everyone knows where the scalpels are.   
**KIRIGIRI:** Doesn't that make you suspicious, Kuwata-kun?  
 **KUWATA:** Sure, but there's someone more suspicious, right?   
**KUWATA:** I mean, I only know about the scalpels from watchin' the Ogre work with them when she was patchin' up Togami.   
**OOGAMI:** Yes, this is true, but I did not kill Ikusaba-san.   
**KUWATA:** That's what the murderer would say, right?  
 **OOGAMI:** I would never kill.   
**OOGAMI:** Not after Asahina...  
 **TOGAMI:** Kuwata-kun, I don't think Oogami-san is guilty.   
**TOGAMI:** Besides, you were hardly the only one who saw Oogami-san with the scalpels.   
**NAEGI:** We were all watching you in shifts, so I think everyone actually did see the scalpels at one point.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Yeah, we all saw how great the Ogre is at cutting with those scalpels.   
**ENOSHIMA:** We can't forget that Muku-chan's arm was sliced clean off!  
 **> >Evidence: Ikusaba's arm**  
 **TOGAMI:** You've got that wrong.  
 **TOGAMI:** Ikusaba-san's arm was severed roughly, an amateur job.   
**TOGAMI:** Oogami-san's skills prove her innocence.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Another dead lead then.   
**TOGAMI:** Don't worry, I've got more evidence.   
**TOGAMI:** Actually, first, let me ask you something, Enoshima-san.   
**TOGAMI:** Where were you investigating during the time we had?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** The fuck kinda question is that?  
 **TOGAMI:** Just answer me, please.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I was on the first floor for awhile, then went back up to the library.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Happy?  
 **TOGAMI:** Just to clarify, the only place you visited on the upper two floors was the library?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Yes, I literally just said that.   
**TOGAMI:** Thank you.  
 **TOGAMI:** Moving on, I'd like to discuss the shackles.   
**NAEGI:** What shackles?  
 **TOGAMI:** Up in the physics lab, I found a set of shackles pinned up on the wall.   
**TOGAMI:** These caught my attention for two reasons.   
**TOGAMI:** One, the culprit hardly needed to restrain Ikusaba-san, she wasn't the strongest person physically.   
**TOGAMI:** Two, where would the culprit even get shackles?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Couldn't they just get them at the school store?  
 **KIRIGIRI:** There's a school store?  
 **TOGAMI:** Apparently on the first floor, there's a school store that not many people know about.   
**TOGAMI:** Mind telling me who knew about the store prior to the trial?  
 **KUWATA:** Me, Kiyo, Mondo, and Chihiro found it last week sometime.   
**OOGAMI:** I also knew about it.   
**TOGAMI:** And Enoshima-san, you also knew.   
**TOGAMI:** That narrows it down a bit.   
**TOGAMI:** The killer is either Kuwata-kun, Oogami-san, or Enoshima-san.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Just a fucking minute.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Didn't you know about it too, Togami?  
 **KUWATA:** Nah, I told him while we were investigating.  
 **TOGAMI:** Moving right along, let's talk about Ikusaba-san's severed arm.   
**ENOSHIMA:** We were still- you know what, fuck it.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I've actually been wondering about Muku-chan's arm myself.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Like, how'd it end up in that locker by the pool?  
 **TOGAMI:** And the penny drops.   
**ENOSHIMA:** The fuck are you talking about?  
 **TOGAMI:** Enoshima-san...  
 **TOGAMI:** How'd you know that Ikusaba-san's arm was in that locker?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Huh?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I found it while investigating, obviously.   
**TOGAMI:** No, earlier, you said that you had only checked the first floor and the library.   
**TOGAMI:** I never mentioned where the arm was.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I- Leon told me!  
 **KUWATA:** Junko, I only checked the first floor.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I meant Sayaka, of course!  
 **TOGAMI:** I ran into Maizono-san.   
**TOGAMI:** She was traumatized by the crime scene, and I don't think she did any more investigating.   
**MAIZONO:** He's right, Junko.   
**ENOSHIMA:** I- I- I- I I I I  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I-hehehe.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Hahahahahahahaha!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Finally you fuckers do some thinking!!  
 **KUWATA:** J-Junko?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Yes, it's obviously me.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Can you manage to piece it together, or shall I explain it?  
 **TOGAMI:** I'd like an explanation, please.   
**ENOSHIMA:** This is what happened, silly!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I've been hiding multiple personality disorder from you!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Then I got sad, and slice! Dice!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Bye bye, onee-chan!  
 **NAEGI:** So you did kill Ikusaba-san!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** yes, i killed my big sister.   
**ENOSHIMA:** its really a tragedy.   
**ENOSHIMA:** i didnt want to.  
 **TOGAMI:** Then why did you?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Because I'm Enoshima fucking Junko, and no one beats me!!  
 **TOGAMI:** Are you talking about-  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Bingo!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Naegi-chi took my onee-chan, and I didn't like it!  
 **KUWATA:** Why not go after Naegi then?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Because I didn't fucking want to!!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** My fucking sister slept with Naegi, so she's the one who had to pay!!  
 **NAEGI:** But Enoshima-san... how could you kill your own sister?  
 **ENOSHIMA:** believe me, it was really hard for me.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** i was jealous that she liked you more than me.  
 **ENOSHIMA:** she was supposed to be with me, but she wasnt.   
**OOWADA:** Hang on, are ya sayin' that you and Ikusaba were together.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Yes, I was in a sexual relationship with Mukuro-chan.   
**ENOSHIMA:** Do you have a problem with that, Oowada-kun?  
 **OOWADA:** Thats, like incest...  
 **ENOSHIMA:** Shut up, meanie!  
 **ENOSHIMA:** I don't wanna hear your mean words!  
 **KIRIGIRI:** Well then, shall we start the voting?  
 **NAEGI:** How do we do that without Monokuma?  
 **MONOKUMA:** You don't!  
 **TOGAMI:** When did you get back?!  
 **MONOKUMA:** About 15 seconds ago.   
**MONOKUMA:** Why, did I miss something?  
 **NAEGI:** Where have you been?  
 **MONOKUMA:** The spa.   
**MONOKUMA:** Running a school is hard, you know.  
 **MONOKUMA:** Even I need breaks.   
**TOGAMI:** Whatever, let's just start the voting.   
**MONOKUMA:** Right!  
 **MONOKUMA:** Vote by pressing the switches in front of you bastards!

**GUILTY: ENOSHIMA JUNKO**

"oh. i guess this means ill be executed. i dont want to die," Enoshima muttered sadly.   
"You tortured Ikusaba-san," Naegi told, fists clenched, "You deserve to be executed."  
"I know that, asshole!" she shouted, "Let my personalities fuck around in peace!"  
"Just- start the execution, Monokuma," Naegi ordered.   
"Righto! I've prepared a very special execution for Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol!" Monokuma announced.  
"Hooray!" Enoshima squealed. 

_Enoshima stood on a large stage, bright lights shining down on her. She smiled creepily as synth pop started blasting out of the large amps on either side of her, which were turned so that the speakers were facing her. The music kept growing louder and louder, forcing the students watching to cover their ears overtop of the noise-cancelling headphones that had been given to them. She didn't cover her ears, though, nor did she have headphones. She only wrapped her arms around herself, smile growing as if she was enjoying the feeling. Blood began trickling slowly out of her ears, the flow growing stronger with every second, with every note. A smoke machine somewhere turned on, and her form was obscured with smoke. A few moments later, the music shut off, and the smoke cleared to reveal the slumped corpse, lying in a puddle of blood._  
 **_Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol, was dead._**

In shock over the brutal execution, we all slowly made our way back to our rooms. It was almost Night Time, and it always sucked having to go to bed right after an execution.   
I was exhausted after an eventful trial, so I went straight to bed, and somehow managed to drift off to sleep. 

\---

I was awoken suddenly by the sound of the doorbell. Who would be visiting at this time? It had to be almost midnight now. I got out of bed, put my glasses on, and padded over to the door.   
"Who's there?" I called quietly.   
"Togami-kun? It's Naegi," came the voice from the other side of the door.   
"What are you doing here so late, Naegi?" I asked, opening the door and stepping to the side so that he could come in. Once he was inside, I quietly shut the door, making sure I locked it.   
"Well, there's really two reasons, and the second is only relevant after I ask about the first," Naegi explained somewhat vaguely.   
"Alright, I'm listening," I prompted.   
"At the trial earlier," Naegi began hesitantly, "Are you really in love with me? Or were you just trying to save yourself?"  
I strode over to the shorter boy and took his hands in my own, "Naegi, I meant every word. I am in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be. What happens next is your decision."  
Naegi's eyes flashed with determination, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me, stretching on his tiptoes because he was too short otherwise. At first, I didn't respond because I was shocked, but then I leaned down and deepened the kiss, flicking my tongue against his bottom lip. His lips parted, allowing me access, and my tongue slipped into his mouth, entertwining with his own. It felt almost exactly like it did in that fucked up hallucination I had after being stabbed. It made me think that there might have been some truth to what happened.  
After a few moments, we broke apart, Naegi's blush evident on his face.   
"I love you too, Togami-kun," Naegi breathed.   
"You know, you can drop the honorific," I told.   
"I- okay, Togami," Naegi agreed, though I heard the slightest hint of discomfort in his voice. He probably wasn't close enough with many people to stop using honorifics. Even when he was with Ikusaba, he called her Ikusaba-san.   
"So, what was the second reason you came here for?" I asked.   
"Well... I don't really feel comfortable sleeping alone in my room right now," he confessed, "Do you mind if I sleep in here, with you?"  
"Just sleeping?" I checked.   
"Just sleeping," he confirmed, eyes sparkling teasingly, "For now, at least."  
"Yeah, you can sleep here," I told. He smiled, then headed over to my bed. He climbed under the covers, gesturing for me to follow. I removed my glasses, placing them in my desk, and slid into the bed next to him. He turned to face me, then gently planted a quick kiss on my lips.   
"Good night, Togami," he whispered.   
"Good night," I responded. He turned over onto his other side and pressed lightly against me. His warmth was comforting. I slipped my hand into his so that my arm was draped across his small body. Slowly but surely, listening to the soothing sound of our synced heartbeats, I drifted off to sleep. 

**END OF DAY TWELVE**   
**SURVIVORS: 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, finally! Le Naegami! I've been waiting to write a scene like that since I started this fic!  
> I don't think I'm gonna end up writing any smut though, just because for me, Naegami is more of a cute cuddly ship than a ship that I imagine frick fracking. Unless you want smut, which of course can be arranged....


	14. What Is Loved Will Be Lost: (Ab)normal Days i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd just like to say thank you for all the support I've gotten so far on this series. I just hit 2K reads, making this my most popular fic across all my accounts. It really means a lot to me that so many people take the time out of their busy lives to read this. So, THANK YOU!!! :D  
> Now, this chapter isn't as long as usual, but I wanted to get it out today, so enjoy!

"Good morning, you bastards! It is now 7am. I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"  
I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sound of Monokuma’s morning announcement. The bear was as annoying as ever. I felt a warmth pressing against me, and I looked down to see Naegi’s sleeping face. My memories of yesterday came flooding back. The trial. My somewhat desperate love confession. Him kissing me. Me inviting him into my bed. I couldn’t help but smiling. This was the first time since I had arrived at Hope’s Peak that things were good.  
Looking at Naegi again, I realized just how cute he was when he slept, his lips parted ever so slightly and his ahoge stubbornly staying in place. I knew I couldn’t wake him up while he was looking so cute, so I settled back down and closed my eyes again. Before I knew it, I had drifted back off to sleep.  
\---  
I wasn’t sure how much time had passed when I started hearing voices.  
“Uh…”  
“Well, I think most of us saw this one coming.”  
“Should we, like, wake them up or what?”  
“Yes! This kind of thing isn’t welcome in a school environment!”“Ya lost the right to say that after the sauna, Kiyo.”  
“That ain’t your business, Leon.”  
“No worries! I’ll wake them up!”  
The next thing I knew, someone was shouting very loudly in my ear.  
“Hey!! Naegi-kun!! Togami-kun!! Wake up!!”  
I was done. I opened my eyes and sat up slightly, careful not to disturb Naegi, and saw that the rest of our classmates were gathered around my bed. I narrowed my eyes angrily at them, “What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. Here!”  
“We were worried when neither of you came to breakfast. You’re both usually on time,” Maizono told.  
“Well, we’re fine. Out,” I hissed.  
Naegi’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up slowly, yawning, “Togami-kun? What’s going on?”  
“That’s what I’d like to know,” I said, staring accusingly at the small cluster.  
“I guess it’s my fault!” Monokuma chirped from the doorway, “These bastards were being annoying and banging on your door, so I let them in!”  
“Well, we’re fine. Now leave,” I commanded.  
The group slowly trickled out of my room, until eventually, the door swung shut and Naegi and I were alone again.  
“Good morning, Togami,” Naegi said, smiling.  
“Morning,” I responded, then kissed him lightly. He deepened the kiss, but broke away after only a few seconds.  
“Don’t want them making any assumptions,” he joked.  
“I guess we’ve got to go out there, then.”  
“Yeah.”  
Unwillingly, I got out of bed, and Naegi followed.  
“If you want to shower, I don’t mind waiting for you,” I told.  
“Unless you just want to come in with me,” Naegi offered, then smiled jokingly, “I’m kidding. Thanks, I’ll be quick.”  
Naegi headed into the bathroom, and I retrieved both of our sets of clothing from where they had been carelessly discarded on the floor. Mine didn’t really matter, since I just wore a hoodie and jeans, but Naegi’s suit looked expensive, and it probably wasn’t a good idea for it to get wrinkled. I laid the suit out on my bed, smoothing it out the best that I could. I then quickly got dressed.  
Naegi had meant it when he said he’d be quick; he was out of the shower in under five minutes, ahoge still in place.  
“Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed,” Naegi said. I turned around respectfully as Naegi changed. It didn’t take him long, which was surprising, considering how much difficulty I’ve always had with suits.  
“Ready?” I asked.  
“Just have to figure out how to tie this,” Naegi said, sliding his tie around his neck. He struggled for a minute with the knot, then gave up.  
“Do you not know how to tie a tie?” I asked incredulously. That had always been the easy part for me.  
“I never had time to learn, okay?” Naegi defended, blushing.  
“I’ll do it,” I told, walking swiftly over to him and deftly maneuvering the tie into an Eldredge knot. I had learned how to in… 8th grade? 9th? I couldn’t remember offhand.  
“Thank you, Togami,” Naegi said, gently kissing my cheek. He then opened the door, “After you.”  
I left the room, followed by Naegi. We then headed down to the cafeteria.  
As soon as we entered the room, I could feel everyone’s eyes on us. I ignored them and sat down at a table separate from the group with Naegi.  
“I’ll be right back with food for us both, Togami,” Naegi told, smiling. He got up and headed into the kitchen, from which came the smells of bacon, sausage, fresh-baked bread, and other foods.  
“Oi, Togami,” called Oowada, “Sorry ‘bout this mornin’, alright?”“Just don’t let it happen again,” I responded coolly.  
“Hey, no need ta be a jerk about it,” Oowada defended, “I was just apologizin’.”  
“And here I thought they were past the fighting,” Kuwata commented drily.”  
“Not yer business, Leon.”  
“Just shut up, Kuwata-kun.”  
Kuwata raised his hands in surrender, “Whatever, man.”  
"Listen, Oowada-kun, I don't want your apologies," I sneered, "I don't want any of your pity or help or goddamn sympathy. I would be perfectly happy if I never saw any of you again, and it's not just because of this morning. Naegi is the only tolerable person left here, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't hesitate to kill one of you to escape."  
A stunned silence fell upon the group. My words had a deep meaning; I mean, I had just told them that I would kill. I might have taken it a tad too far this time.  
Naegi came back into the room, stopping as he realized how thick the tension in the air was, "Togami? What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Let's just get out of here," I said, pushing my chair back aggressively and standing up.  
"What about breakfast?"  
"Na, Togami's right, he'd better leave," Oowada told with a threatening undertone, "You can stay if ya want, Naegi."  
"No, I'm going with Togami," Naegi said decisively, walking over to me and grabbing my hand.  
I led him out of the room, throwing a dirty look at Oowada over my shoulder. I don't know exactly why I felt the need to be so antagonistic, but I did, and I would probably regret it later.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked a bit awkwardly.  
"Umm... well, the fourth floor should be unlocked, right? We could explore!" Naegi suggested brightly.  
"Yeah, sure," I agreed, and together, we made our way up to the fourth floor.  
We started wandering around, peeking into rooms. There were two classrooms, as there were on every floor. There was a music room, which wasn't really useful to anyone left alive, and the teacher's lounge, which had been stripped of pertinent information. There was a chemistry lab, containing proteins (A), reagents (B), and poisons (C). What bothered me most about the fourth floor was the two locked doors. According to my Digital Notebook, they led to the headmaster's office and the data processing room.  
"We need to get into those locked rooms," I said.  
"Yeah," Naegi agreed, "Monokuma's never locked a room before, so there must be something important inside."  
"I agree. Let's start with the headmaster's office," I suggested. Naegi nodded agreeance, and we headed over to the door leading to said office.  
"The door's locked, obviously, but I should be able to pick it," told Naegi, pulling a slender lock pick out of his shoe, "It's not the same kind of lock that's on our doors, so there shouldn't be any problems."  
"Hold it!" shouted Monokuma, waddling out from around the corner.  
"Oh, what now,"I sighed irritably.  
"How many naughty things do you do in a day, Togami-kun?" Monokuma asked, "First, you and Naegi-kun shared a bed last night! Scandalous! You probably did xxx and xxx and xxx! And now, you're trying to break into my office!"  
"Your office?" Naegi asked skeptically.  
"Yes, my office! I'm the headmaster!" he shouted angrily.  
"Last time I checked, there's nothing about this in the school rules," I told.  
"Isn't there? I knew I forgot something! I have an un-bear-ably bad memory!" the bear said, chuckling at his own joke, "Anyways, from now on, no trying to break into locked rooms!"  
And with that, Monokuma disappeared.  
"He's kidding, right? He can't just add a rule like that, right?" Naegi asked.  
"Oh, he can. It's happened before when Hagakure-kun and I were... working on something in the AV room that Monokuma didn't like," I explained.  
"Oh, so that's why he's banned from that room. I wasn't sure why."  
"Ding dong, ding dong! You bastards better report to the gym immediately! I have something to tell you all!" Monokuma announced cheerily from the monitor on the wall.  
"Great. Just what we need right now. Another motive," I said sarcastically.  
"Well, we'd better head down there. Who knows what Monokuma'll do if we're late," Naegi told. He was right, so I reluctantly followed him down to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone you want to see Togami spending free time with next chapter? Let me know!


	15. What Is Loved Will Be Lost: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and I'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its sort of friday

I pressed my forehead against the cool metal wall, breathing heavily and grasping a kitchen knife in my right hand. There was nothing stopping me from doing it. Naegi was off doing whatever, and he probably wanted to give me my space after earlier, so he wouldn't be looking for me any time soon. I knew that Oogami would be alone in the library in fifteen minutes. I had a knife. If I killed Oogami, I could save Naegi. The only thing holding me back before was concern for Naegi's safety, but because of the motive, there was now nothing holding me back. I stood up decisively, nervously running my thumb along the knife blade, and headed into towards the library.  
That was when everything went wrong. 

**Roughly eight hours earlier**

"What do you think the motive will be this time?" Naegi asked.  
"Honestly, I have no clue. It's hard to tell with that bear," I told.  
We entered the gym, and. I noticed that we were the last ones there. Huh. The others must have been close by; we hadn't taken very long.  
"Alright, you bastards! You're all here! I'm gonna assume you know why you're here and jump right into it!" Monokuma announced cheerily, "Today's motive: if the killer can commit murder without getting caught, they can take one other person with them out of the school!"  
I felt like my face had just been hit with a brick. The only thing stopping me from killing someone and escaping this hellhole was Naegi's safety; Monokuma had just gotten rid of my worries. Maybe it would be worth it...  
"Togami?" Naegi asked nervously, watching me. I blinked hard, dispersing my thoughts. No. I couldn't. Naegi would never look at me the same way again.  
"Don't worry, Naegi, he just surprised me," I reassured.  
"That's good," Naegi sighed, relieved, "I mean, it's not like I don't trust you, but you've been the most likely to murder since the beginning."  
"Uh oh," Monokuma chuckled, "This is getting heated! I'm out of here!"  
Once again, I was hit by a metaphorical brick. Naegi was suspicious of me. I mean, he was right, but that he would think that of me... it hurt.  
"What do you mean, I would be most likely to murder?" I said coolly, under guise of calmness.  
"He's sorta right, Togami. Ya said it yourself more than once that you'd kill," Oowada agreed.  
"Stay out of it," I snapped, turning back to Naegi, "Yes, I have said that in the past, but haven't things changed since then?"  
"Of course, but-" Naegi started.  
"'But'?! There's no 'but'!" I shouted, "Yes, I considered murder, but that was before! Before yesterday, everything I had to live for was myself, my future, and what I could make of myself once I was out of here. Everything changed for me last night. Did it not change for you too?!"  
"It did! Togami, I never said-" he protested.  
"I don't see how you could accuse me!! After what's happened!! You know what, go fuck yourself, Naegi!!" With that, I spun sharply on my heel and angrily stormed away. I could hear him calling after me, but I ignored him. I knew he would come looking for me later, so to prevent that, I headed up to the music room on the fourth floor, somewhere he would never look for me.  
I climbed up to the stage and sat down in front of the glossy black piano. I delicately ran my fingers over the keys, bringing to light the 10+ years of torturous music lessons I had gone through. One song in particular came to mind, and I started playing, singing along softly. 

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

Lana Del Rey. A guilty pleasure of mine. I would be absolutely humiliated if anyone else heard me playing the song, but it accurately represented how I was feeling at the moment.  
When the song ended, I let my fingers continue dancing across the keys, playing whatever song came to mind. I sang along to most of them. I let myself get lost in the music, forgetting everything that happened, forgetting Naegi, forgetting myself.  
I just played.  
\---  
It must have been hours later when someone cleared their throat behind me, alerting me to their prescence. I spun around to see Ishimaru sitting in the front row.  
"How long have you been there for?" I demanded.  
"I arrived when you were playing The Ballad of Mona Lisa," responded Ishimaru.  
"You've been here for hours, then. Why?" I asked.  
"I saw you in here as I passed, and I was curious! Once I heard you playing, I realized that you were good, and I wanted to listen!"  
"You recognized Mona Lisa. You know Panic! At The Disco?" I asked, "Doesn't seem like your type of music."  
"I always like to keep informed of good music, regardless of genre. Panic! At The Disco play good music," he explained.  
"Makes sense, I guess."  
"I should mention that Naegi-kun is looking for you! I won't tell him that you're here, when I leave! You probably still don't want to see him, I assume!"  
"Yeah, you assume right."  
"He seems quite upset! I do not think-"  
"Can we not talk about it? Please," I interrupted.  
"Of course! You're probably very emotionally unstable right now, as a result of this morning! It explains the amount of Lana Del Rey you were playing."  
I felt my cheeks heat up, "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?"  
"If you do not want me to, I will not."  
"Thank you," I said.  
\---  
We spent some time in the music room talkng, and not much happened. I played him a few songs, and he happened to be a pretty good singer. It was fun, and helped take my mind off Naegi. I had no intention of breaking up with him, but I needed some time to come to terms with what had happened.  
"I'll be on my way, then. Oowada-kun asked me to meet him at 6, and it's 5:45," Ishimaru told.  
"Has it really been that long?" I asked, surprised, "I've been here since about 10!"  
"Time flies when you're with a friend!" Ishimaru announced, smiling, "We should spend more time together later! I could show you a strenuous and effective workout regime, or maybe we could visit the public bath together! Relationships are stronger when built in the nude!"  
"Yeah, maybe," I said hesitantly, weirded out by the fighter, "I guess I'll see you later, then." I walked back towards the stage, intending to play some more music.  
"One more thing, Togami-kun," Ishimaru called, and I turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"This motive... this affects several people. Oowada-kun and myself have been close since day one, and both of us would sacrifice anything for the other. I know you would do the same for Naegi-kun. He really does love you, you know." He paused, "I just wanted you to know that there is nothing wrong with sacrificing something for the person you love! I could not bring myself to commit murder, but there is nothing wrong with killing to protect the one you love. When I came here today, I was planning on killing you." He slid a kitchen knife from his boot, and held it out to me, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't save Oowada-kun. But you can save Naegi-kun."  
I walked back over to him, suspicious, "How do I know you're not setting me up?"  
"I cannot lie! It is always obvious when I'm lying, and I find it easier to be honest!"  
I was hesitant. I didn't want to kill, but my self control was wavering. I would do anything for Naegi.  
 _Fuck it._  
I took the knife from Ishimaru.  
It was a bit of a blur from that moment on; Ishimaru telling me that Oogami would be in the library at 6, him leaving, me leaving, losing my resolve directly outside. That brings me to where I am now, kneeling outside of the library, trying to make my decision. I was pretty sure that Ishimaru was manipulating me, but in his situation... I might let myself be manipulated.  
I stood up decisively, nervously running my thumb along the knife blade, and headed into towards the library.  
That was when everything went wrong.  
I was honestly shocked at the sight before me.  
On the floor in front of the bookshelves laid the corpse of Oogami Sakura.  
I instinctively dropped the knife, stepping backwards.  
"Togami-kun, what have you done?" someone demanded from behind me. I turned to see a horrified Kirigiri behind me.  
"It's not-" I tried to protest before realizing it was useful. Me, alone, a body in front of me, a knife, the suspicion from this morning.  
"How could you do this?! She saved your life!" she shouted.  
"I know it looks bad, but I swear, I didn't do it!" I insisted, picking up my knife. She recoiled, but I slid the knife into my pocket, holding my hands up, "I won't hurt you. I didn't hurt Oogami-san, and I won't hurt anyone. I promise."  
She seemed to calm down after that, returning to her usual self. I guess being confronted by an apparent murderer is enough to jar even the strongest of people.  
"I'll keep watch over Oogami-san's body, the murderer may return. Please fetch everyone else, Togami-kun," Kirigiri instructed. I nodded, and left the room. I didn't know where Ishimaru and Oowada were meeting, so I headed down to Naegi's room. He'd probably be in there.  
I knocked loudly on the door, "Naegi?"  
The door opened a crack almost instantly, "Togami-kun?!"  
"Yeah, it's me. Something's happened," I told quickly.  
"What?" someone asked from inside Naegi's room. Naegi opened the door fully to reveal Hagakure.  
"What are you two doing?" I asked, trying not to sound accusatory. I didn't peg Naegi as the cheating type, but after this morning...  
"I found a laptop, and Hagakure's helping me out with decoding it," Naegi explained. Of course. Nothing dirty, just computer stuff. I shouldn't assume things, "Anyways, what's so important?"  
Right. A dead body was probably important to mention, "I was up in the library, and Oogami-san's dead."  
"What?!" Naegi gasped.  
"Who would kill the Ogre? This is bad!" Hagakure exclaimed.  
"Hagakure-kun, please find the others. I left Kirigiri-san alone to watch Oogami-san's body, and I'm a bot worried about her," I told.  
"On it! You two head up!" Hagakure reassured. I ran up to the library, Naegi on my heels. I knocked on the door.  
"Kirigiri-san?" Naegi called. There was no answer. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.  
"I'm opening it," I warned. Slowly, I twisted the doorknob and opened the large wooden double doors.  
This time, I can't say I wasn't expecting what we found inside. I had felt it coming, ever since she offered to stay behind. Above Oogami-san's body, hanging by her neck from the ceiling, was the dead form of Kirigiri Kyouko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Who do you think did it?
> 
> And btw, what are y'all's thinking of this? Cuz I don't like some of it but I wanna get your opinion so i can know if there's any part of how I write that I should change cuz if I don't like it and you don't like it I shouldn't do it anymore


	16. What Is Loved Will Be Lost: Abnormal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation, relationship drama, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm late with the update on the day when I meant to announce the new update schedule. Great job, Sam.   
> Anyways, I'm going to start updating all of my fics regularly. There will be a new chapter out for this fic every Monday :)

It didn't take Hagakure long to find the few of them that were left and send them to the library. Soon enough, all 8 of them were there. No one was really surprised anymore; the group had become accustomed to the cycle of killings.  
"Well, we should start investigating," I said, "Naegi, I think we should-"  
"Hold on," Naegi interrupted, "I don't think you should be part of the investigation, Togami."  
"What?! Why the hell not?!" I demanded.   
"Well... you are really suspicious, right? I mean, you were the first one to find Oogami-san's body. The circumstances are weird, too. You and Kirigiri-san discover the body, you come to get me, and when we get there, Kirigiri-san's dead? And with all that happened this morning, with the motive?" Naegi explained.   
"Are you suggesting that I'm the culprit? That I killed Oogami-san, and that Kirigiri-san caught me in the act? That I killed her too, to cover it up?" I asked incredulously.  
"I'm not suggesting it, I'm saying it with some certainty. I think you killed them," Naegi monotoned.   
I felt like breaking something. I couldn't believe that Naegi would accuse me like that. Without realizing what I was doing, I stepped forwards and slapped him across the face.   
"I didn't kill them! I can't believe that you would suspect me! After everything that's happened?! Don't you trust me at all?!?!" I yelled, voice cracking.   
"Hey, let's all just calm down, alright? Naegi-chi, I'll investigate with you, okay? And Oowada-chi, to reassure Naegi-chi, do you mind investigating with Togami-chi, to make sure he doesn't mess with any evidence?" Hagakure suggested.   
"Yeah, I'm cool with that," Oowada agreed. Naegi glanced at me with regretful eyes, then turned and left the library, followed closely by Hagakure.   
Everyone's eyes were on me, and I struggled to keep my cool, "Let's just start investigating."

** >>INVESTIGATION START **

**_Monokuma File_ **

_Victim: Oogami Sakura_   
_Status: Deceased_   
_Cause of Death: Stab wound to the abdomen_   
_Time of Death: Guess_   
_Other Injuries: Bruising to forearms and face_

_Victim: Kirigiri Kyouko_   
_Status: Deceased_   
_Cause of Death: Asphyxiation_   
_Time of Death: Probably around 6PM_   
_Other Injuries: Nothing you bastards can't see_

** >>Evidence: Monokuma File **

Well. Monokuma was certainly being helpful this time. Any time he was this vague, there was something he was hiding. I had to find whatever was hidden, and fast.   
A good starting place was probably the bodies. Last time, I didn't bother with the bodies, but things were different this time. More was at stake, and I needed to prove without a doubt that I was innocent.   
Someone had taken Kirigiri's body down, so I knelt beside the corpse. The rope had been removed from around her neck, but I could see the marks it had left. From the way she was hanging, it almost seemed like a suicide, but I knew it wasn't. There weren't any other visible wounds, so I was done with Kirigiri's body. As I was about to stand up, I noticed a strange smell in the air. What the hell was that smell?

** >>Evidence: Marks on Kirigiri's neck**   
** >>Evidence: Weird smell in library**

I moved on to where Oogami's body was sprawled out on the floor. The blood from the stab wound had dried around her, creating a gruesome and un appealing sight. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked over the body. As Monokuma had mentioned, there was bruising to her face and forearms, clearly defensive. She had obviously put up a fight, but the killer had defeated her. There weren't many people who could do that. Looking at the stab wound, I realized that the kitchen knife was still in my pocket. I had to somehow got rid of that; it made me very suspicious. But it would be even more suspicious if Oowada, who was watching me, saw me disposing of a knife. I would have to keep it for now.

** >>Evidence: Dried blood in library **   
** >>Evidence: Bruising on Oogami's body**   
** >>Evidence: Oogami's stab wound**

Finished with Oogami's body, I stood up and had a look around the crime scene. Maybe the culprit would have forgotten someone, something important.   
"Find anything?" Oowada asked, breaking my concentration.   
"Some stuff," I answered vaguely, then saw something out of the corner of my eye. The light had struck something in the storeroom, causing a reflective glint that caught my eye. I headed back there to check it out.   
I was surprised at what I saw. The room was a mess. I wasn't sure where to begin.  
First off, there was the sheer amount of blood in the room. It made me think that Oogami was killed there, rather than out in the library. 

** >>Evidence: Blood in storeroom **

Lying on the floor was a clear plastic tarp, drenched in blood. The killer must have used that to prevent themself from getting covered in blood. There was also a handkerchief hanging off one of the shelves. I went to grab it when I realized that it was the source of the smell I had noticed. The smell made me suspicious; two people had just been murdered, after all. 

** >>Evidence: Handkerchief**   
** >>Update: Weird smell in library**

My attention was drawn to a wooden staff propped up in the corner. It looked natural, but I had spent enough time in the library, including this room, to know it didn't belong. When I picked it up to examine it, I spotted the tiniest trace of blood staining the wood. The culprit had probably done their best to wash any trace of blood off, but they had missed a spot. 

** >>Evidence: Wooden staff**

There was nothing else in the storeroom, and I did another sweep of the library, which also turned up nothing. Time to move on. There were several things on my mind: alibis, the murder weapon used on Oogami, Kirigiri's cause of death. Her cause of death was listed as 'asphyxiation,' which was quite different from 'strangulation,'. It could just be Monokuma being vague, or there could be something more to Kirigiri's death.  
"Oowada-kun, what were you doing at 6PM?" I asked. Since the Monokuma File didn't list Oogami's time of death, I would have to focus on Kirigiri's death. Unless there were two killers, which would complicate things immensely. But I'd deal with that if it happened.   
"I was with Chihiro in the cafeteria, waitin' for Kiyo. We had some plans for tonight," Oowada responded. I nodded, satisfied with his response. 

** >>Evidence: Oowada's testimony**

"Alright, let's go. I want to check something out," I told. I left the library, followed by Oowada. On the way upstairs, we bumped into Maizono.  
"Oh! Togami-kun, I was looking for you!" she said cheerily, "I wanted to say that is don't suspect you. Naegi-kun's just stressed from everything that's happening, so don't be upset with him, okay?"  
I was a bit annoyed with her. She was wasting my time, and her attempts to cheer me up weren't helping. "Is there something that you want, or...?"  
"Oh, right! Almost forgot! I found this in the girls change room for the pool, and thought you might want to see it!" She handed me a small bottle. I recognized it as a bottle of poison from the chemistry lab. Well then. I had suspected that the poisons might be related, and this confirmed it.

** >>Evidence: Poison **

"Thank you, Maizono-san. This is very helpful. Now, I've got more to investigate, so I'll see you at the trial." I continued to where I was originally headed, the chemistry lab. While I walked, I read the label on the bottle. It wasn't a lethal poison; it completely paralyzed whoever inhaled it. That explained how the culprit was able to defeat Oogami, who was the strongest of us, but it didn't explain Kirigiri's death. I had a feeling that there would be evidence of a different poison being used in the chemistry lab. 

** >>Update: Paralyzing poison**

Or maybe I was just overthinking it and she really was just hanged.   
I opened the door to the chemistry lab and could immediately tell that I was right. The room was a bit of a mess. The culprit had obviously tried to conceal the mess, but failed. The door to the poison cabinet was open, and there was a yellow powder scattered on the floor. There were signs of someone trying to sweep it up, but enough of the powder was left. In the powder, I could clearly see traces of two sets of footprints, one of sneakers and one of sandals. On the counter, an empty bottle of poison had been discarded. I picked it up and read the label. The poison, once consumed, effectively cut off the victim's air supply, causing death by asphyxiation. I pocketed the bottle, certain that it was the cause of Kirigiri's death. 

** >>Evidence: Yellow powder**   
** >>Evidence: Footprints**   
** >>Evidence: Asphyxiation poison**

"Ding dong, ding dong!" Monokuma chirped from the wall monitor, "It's that time again! Get down here, you bastards!"   
I sighed, "Trial time. I would have liked even fifteen more minutes, but I've got some solid evidence. Let's head down."   
Oowada and I headed down to the elevator, and soon enough, the eight of us that were left were gathered. It was awful to think that in only 13 days, half of us had been killed. It seemed that the killings wouldn't stop until only one of us was left, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it to the end at this point.   
I glanced over at Naegi, but as soon as my eyes made contact with his, he looked away. He wouldn't even look at me now. I only hoped that when the trial was over and I was proved innocent, we would make up. I wasn't sure if I could take it if I lost him.   
The elevator stopped, and we all took our places at our podiums as the fourth Class Trial began.


	17. What Is Loved Will Be Lost: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:03 Tuesday morning, which I'm counting as Monday, which I'm counting as on time.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**  
 **NAEGI:** Okay, let's start by discussing alibis.  
 **NAEGI:** Where was everyone at 6PM?  
 **OOWADA:** Me and Chihiro were in the caf.  
 **KUWATA:** I was in the pool with Sayaka.  
 **ISHIMARU:** I was alone, on my way to meet Oowada-kun and Fujisaki-kun!  
 **NAEGI:** And Hagakure-kun and I were together.  
 **NAEGI:** That only leaves you without an alibi, Togami.  
 **TOGAMI:** I know this looks bad, but I was in the library.  
 **TOGAMI:** I had just discovered Oogami-san's body, Kirigiri-san showed up, she stayed to watch the body, and I went to get Naegi.  
 **OOWADA:** You were at the crime scene at the time of death?  
 **TOGAMI:** Well, yes, but I didn't kill either of them, I promise you that.  
 **KUWATA:** Well, was anyone else nearby?  
 **TOGAMI:** I didn't see anyone, no.  
 **TOGAMI:** But Ishimaru was alone, too.  
 **TOGAMI:** Maybe he killed Kirigiri-san!  
 **ISHIMARU:** I did no such thing!  
 **NAEGI:** Okay, standing around accusing each other isn't going to help.  
 **NAEGI:** The motive affects everyone here, so it really isn't a question of motive.  
 **TOGAMI:** Let's talk about the murder weapons.  
 **KUWATA:** Is there anything to talk about?  
 **KUWATA:** The Ogre was stabbed, Kirigiri was hung.  
 **TOGAMI:** You're an idiot if you think that's all there is to it.  
 **TOGAMI:** First off, where's the knife used to kill Oogami-san?  
 **TOGAMI:** Second, Kirigiri-san was hanged, but that's not what killed her.  
 **NAEGI:** I agree.  
 **NAEGI:** The Monokuma File lists her cause of death as 'asphyxiation'.  
 **NAEGI:** That would not be the case if she was hanged.  
 **OOWADA:** So what killed her, then? 

** >>Evidence: Asphyxiation poison**

**TOGAMI:** Were you not paying attention during the investigation?  
 **TOGAMI:** I found this poison laying on the counter in the chemistry lab.  
 **TOGAMI:** It cuts off the victim's air supply, causing them to die of asphyxiation.  
 **NAEGI:** I didn't even think to check the chem lab.  
 **NAEGI:** What made you think to check there, Togami?  
 **TOGAMI:** Call it a hunch.  
 **KUWATA:** A hunch?  
 **KUWATA:** Pretty suspicious, ain't it?  
 **TOGAMI:** I can prove that I wasn't in the chem lab prior to the investigation. 

** >>Evidence: Yellow powder**  
 ** >>Evidence: Footprints**

**TOGAMI:** Someone spilled powder on the floor, and there's two sets of footprints clearly preserved in it.  
 **TOGAMI:** One person wearing sneakers was there, and one person wearing sandals was there.  
 **HAGAKURE:** I was the sneakers person.  
 **HAGAKURE:** I went to check if they had anything useful up there.  
 **HAGAKURE:** I saw the powder, and I musta left footprints by mistake.  
 **TOGAMI:** That only leaves the sandals person.  
 **TOGAMI:** Everyone, show us your shoes.  
 **TOGAMI:** I'm wearing sneakers.  
 **NAEGI:** I'm wearing dress shoes.  
 **KUWATA:** I'm in heels.  
 **MAIZONO:** Me too.  
 **FUJISAKI:** I'm wearing flats.  
 **OOWADA:** Dress shoes.  
 **ISHIMARU:** I- I am wearing sandals!  
 **TOGAMI:** Ishimaru's the only one wearing sandals, therefore he's the only one who could have gotten the poison.  
 **ISHIMARU:** Hagakure-kun also could have taken the poison!  
 **NAEGI:** Hagakure has an alibi for the time of the murder.  
 **NAEGI:** You are the only one who could be the culprit, Ishimaru-kun!  
 **ISHIMARU:**...  
 **ISHIMARU:** Yes.  
 **ISHIMARU:** I killed Kirigiri-kun.  
 **OOWADA:** Kiyo, you-  
 **ISHIMARU:** But I did not kill Oogami-kun!  
 **KUWATA:** What.  
 **NAEGI:** There's two culprits?  
 **NAEGI:** Is that even allowed?  
 **MONOKUMA:** Eh...  
 **MONOKUMA:** I didn't really prepare for this...  
 **MONOKUMA:** I'm so embarrassed... >_ MONOKUMA: Yes, there's two culprits...  
 **NAEGI:** So, back to square one.  
 **NAEGI:** At least we know that Ishimaru-kun, at least, didn't kill her.  
 **TOGAMI:** We don't know what time Oogami-san was killed at, so this just got that much more complicated.  
 **TOGAMI:** She was killed several hours before Kirigiri-san, though, judging by how much the blood had dried.  
 **NAEGI:** She was still alive when we got the motive, which was at about 10AM.  
 **NAEGI:** Okay, alibis from 10AM to about 4PM.  
 **KUWATA:** Me and Sayaka were in the pool for that whole time.  
 **MAIZONO:** I was teaching Kuwata how to swim properly!  
 **NAEGI:** Hagakure and myself were together the whole time, as well.  
 **NAEGI:** We've been working on something.  
 **OOWADA:** I was on my own in the game room 'till 5, when Chihiro and me met up.  
 **FUJISAKI:** I was also on my own, working on a doujinshi in the art room.  
 **TOGAMI:** I was in the music room with Ishimaru all day.  
 **ISHIMARU:** That's wrong!  
 **ISHIMARU:** I did not join you in the music room until 1PM!  
 **NAEGI:** So, the culprit was either Oowada-kun, Fujisaki-san, or Togami.  
 **NAEGI:** All three had a motive, so we should focus on the murder weapon.  
 **NAEGI:** Did anyone find a knife, or anything that could be used to stab someone?  
 **MAIZONO:** Nope.  
 **KUWATA:** Nada.  
 **ISHIMARU:** Nothing of the sort!  
 **FUJISAKI:** No.  
 **TOGAMI:** Nope.  
 **NAEGI:** The culprit must know the school really well.  
 **NAEGI:** To hide it so well that none of us found it...  
 **OOWADA:** Or maybe the murderer still has the weapon!  
 **NAEGI:** That's definitely a possibility.  
 **NAEGI:** Does anyone mind if I search them?  
\---  
 _Fuck._  
I was being framed.  
I was going to kill Oogami, yeah, but I didn't do it.  
Now, I was being set up. I had no alibi for a period of three hours, I was already suspected by almost everyone, and I had a knife in my pocket.  
I had no idea who the real culprit was, but Ishimaru had set me up.  
There was absolutely nothing I could do at this point. The evidence pointing to me was more than I could ever hope to dispute. Naegi was moving around the circle, searching everyone for a knife. I was done.  
Naegi approached me, and I let him search me, let him find the knife in my pocket. There was nothing I could do except stare at him, at the heartbroken look on his face. Even though he suspected me, I knew he was hoping that I was innocent. This was the ultimate betrayal to him.  
\---  
 **NAEGI:** A knife...  
 **OOWADA:** You mean-  
 **KUWATA:** Togami, you killed the Ogre?!  
 **TOGAMI:** I swear, I didn't do it!!  
 **TOGAMI:** I'm being framed!  
 **TOGAMI:** Ishimaru gave me the knife and manipulated me into going to the library, but when I got there, Oogami-san was already dead!  
 **ISHIMARU:** I did nothing of the sort!  
 **TOGAMI:** I didn't kill her!  
 **TOGAMI:** Naegi, you can't seriously believe this!!  
 **NAEGI:** ...  
 **NAEGI:** Monokuma, let's start the voting.  
 **TOGAMI:** Naegi...  
 **MONOKUMA:** Alright, you bastards know what to do!  
 **MONOKUMA:** Press the switches to vote!

**GUILTY: ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA**  
 **GUILTY: TOGAMI BYAKUYA**

What.  
I honestly didn't kill Oogami! How was I guilty?!  
"Righto, you bastards! Ishimaru-kun killed Kirigiri-san, and Togami-kun killed Oogami-san!" Monokuma confirmed, "Both of them wanted to protect their lovers!"  
"Hold on," I interrupted, "I actually didn't kill her!!"  
"Togami, give it up already," Naegi sighed resignedly as he watched me with sad eyes, "We know you did it. Stop denying it."  
"This is messed up! I didn't do anything! Yes, I was going to kill Oogami-san, but she was already dead! I didn't lay a hand on her! You have to believe me!" I insisted.  
"I've prepared a very special execution for Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the SHSL Fighter, and for Togami Byakuya, the SHSL Good Luck!" Monokuma announced, "Have fun!!!"

_Ishimaru stood in the center of a dojo. There were small circles protruding from the walls. He picked up a bamboo staff, and the circles started to fire projectiles at him. Each time, before they could hit him, he skidded them from the air with his staff. The projectiles started to get larger, sharper, more deadly, but he still managed to cut them down. Nothing could touch him. It started to seem like the execution was failing when the projectiles stopped and the floor opened up beneath him, sending him plummeting towards the faint glow of fire at the bottom.  
 **Ishimaru Kiyotaka, SHSL Fighter, was dead.**_

_Togami was chained to a pole in the center of a stage. The ghost of laughter echoed through the room, drowning out his protests, his claims of innocence. The volume of the laughter increased, and whispers bounced off the walls. 'Freak.' 'Loser.' 'Nerd.' 'Faggot.' He strained against the chains, trying to escape, but the chains only yanked his arms tighter behind him. Tears were streaming down his face as he begged for it to stop, insisted that he was innocent. A masked figure all in black approached him, a silver scythe gleaming. He struggled, but it was futile as the scythe arced towards him, slashing his throat open in a smooth movement.  
 **Togami Byakuya, SHSL Good Luck, was dead.**_

\---

Morale was at an all time low that night. No one had the will to do anything past lying in their rooms, hoping that the next day wouldn't be their last. What the group hadn't realized was that however antagonistic he acted, Togami was the glue that held the group together. Without him, they were all doomed. Naegi was affected the most by this. Any hope the detective had was gone. He cried himself to sleep that night, and wished to never wake up. 

**END OF DAY THIRTEEN**  
 **SURVIVORS: 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...................


	18. Every Day For The Rest Of Our Lives: (Ab)normal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the final story arc of part one of the Despair Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last weeks update, it was my first week of senior high and I was stressed. Fear not, I have conquered the halls and shall continue with my current update schedule!

"Good morning, you bastards! It is now 7am! I'm looking forward to another productive and fulfilling school day!"  
Naegi woke up to the morning announcement with red eyes and a tear-stained face. He still couldn't believe that Togami would kill someone. Now, Togami was gone, and Naegi wasn't sure how much he could take.  
He got up and had a shower, running on autopilot. He mechanically got dressed, and when he got to his tie, the sight of the Eldredge knot Togami had tied for him made his stomach turn. He left the tie on his bed and walked to the cafeteria.  
The air was filled with tension as he entered to see Oowada and Kuwata glaring at each other.  
"Hey, chill, man. It's no big deal," Kuwata said, "I mean, Kiyo's dead, so it doesn't matter if I take his stuff."  
"You goddamn asshole!" Oowada roared, and Hagakure barely managed to get between the two before Oowada tried to launch himself at Kuwata.  
"Everyone, please stop fighting!" Fujisaki pleaded, on the brink of tears. Either Oowada hadn't heard her, or he was ignoring her, which wasn't a good sign. It meant that the deep connections the group had the previous day were already disintegrating.  
Naegi sat down beside Maizono, numbly grabbing a doughnut and eating it.  
"They've been fighting all morning, even before the morning announcement," Maizono confided, "They were best friends yesterday. I think something changed at the trial."  
Naegi agreed with her, but didn't say anything. Everything had changed yesterday, when Togami was executed. As hostile as he had been, in a way, he had been the glue holding their group together. He was a constant in their always-changing situation. No matter how bad the situation was, you could count on Togami to have a rude remark or a hostile comeback. But he didn't actually hate anyone, no one really hated him, and he could usually have a civil conversation with almost anyone. Now that he was gone, tensions were high, and what stability the group had was gone. Usually, Naegi would step in and stop the fight, but he didn't have the energy or the will to. He didn't really care what everyone else did anymore.  
"Kuwata-chi, Oowada-chi, stop fighting. We can work this out," Hagakure reasoned desperately, glancing over at Naegi. His eyes begged Naegi to help, but the detective ignored him. Instead, Naegi stood up abruptly and left the cafeteria. He wasn't sure what to do. It seemed pointless now. Naegi knew that he was the one giving Togami a reason to stay sane, and he had never said it, but it was the same for him. Togami was the one keeping him from falling into despair, and without him, Naegi had no hope left.  
He wandered aimlessly through the halls, avoiding anywhere that reminded him of Togami. Somehow, he found himself on the fifth floor. That was safe; the floor was just unlocked, so there were no memories. His back hit the wall, and he slid down until he was sitting on the floor, curled up on himself. He buried his face in his arms and distanced himself from reality.  
\---  
"I thought I'd find you here."  
Naegi raised his head to see Hagakure standing in front of him, sad smile on his face. The programmer slid down the wall beside him, joining him on the floor.  
"How'd you know I was here?" Naegi asked.  
"I'm an esper," Hagakure joked, "Nah, I figured you'd go somewhere with nothing to remind you of Togami-chi."  
"Well, you were right," Naegi smiled weakly, "What do you want, Hagakure?"  
"I'm worried about you, Naegi-chi," Hagakure responded, "Are you okay?"  
"No," Naego confessed, "I haven't been since last night. I don't think I'll ever be okay again, to be honest. I mean, it's only been two weeks, but Togami was more important to me than anyone's ever been."  
Hagakure nodded, "I get it. Everything's been happening so fast, but that doesn't make it any less important."  
A single tear leaked from Naegi's eye and rolled down his cheek, "I loved him, Hagakure-kun. I loved him, and now he's gone."  
"I think-" Hagakure started, then fell silent.  
"What?" Naegi demanded, "Hagakure-kun, what were you about to say?"  
"I think Monokuma's a liar," told Hagakure, "I think Togami-chi was innocent."  
"W-what?!" Naegi stuttered, "That isn't possible. Monokuma can't do that. Besides, the evidence all pointed to Togami."  
"Did it really?" Hagakure said, "Somethin's been bugging me. Togami wasn't physically strong. At all. So how would he kill the Ogre, one of the strongest of us?"  
Naegi hesitated, "Maybe some kind of poison?"  
"But Togami-chi wasn't in the chem lab. Only Ishimaru-chi and me were."  
"So what's your theory, then?" Naegi asked, interest peaked.  
"I think Kirigiri-chi and Ishimaru-chi were working together. He got the poisons, she killed the Ogre, he set up the evidence to make it look like Togami-chi was guilty, including the knife, she 'discovered' Togami-chi near the body, and he double-crossed her and killed her," explained Hagakure.  
"That- that makes a lot of sense, actually. I never did want to believe that Togami would kill someone." Naegi frowned, "But why did Monokuma have him executed if he was innocent?"  
"I know something about that, too," Hagakure said, "Ages ago, him and Celes-chi were investigatin' to find out who the mastermind was. They were close to findin' them when Celes-chi was killed. He gave up after that, but he's been targeted ever since."  
"So the mastermind killed Togami to hide their identity," Naegi concluded, "Hagakure-kun, did they have any investigation notes?"  
"Yeah, they did," Hagakure confirmed, "I never saw them cause I was sorta eavesdropping, but they're in one of the lockers at the public bath. I think Togami-chi hid the key somewhere."  
"We need to find that key," declared Naegi, standing up, "I will avenge Togami, and I will take the mastermind down."  
"I'll help ya," offered Hagakure, standing up as well.  
"We need to start by searching his room," Naegi said, "It should be unlocked. Let's go."  
Naegi and Hagakure headed down to the dorms, and when they tried Togami's door, it opened.  
The room was exactly how Naegi and Togami had left it the previous morning. The bed was messy and a towel was draped over the desk chair. The room smelled like Togami, and it was almost enough to bring Naegi to tears again.  
"Right," he said, balling his hands into fists and swallowing the tears, "Search everywhere."  
They started searching, going through Togami's things. Naegi didn't have much luck. He searched the desk, looking for false bottoms or signs of a key taped under it, but there was nothing.  
"Got it!" Hagakure called from the bathroom. Naegi rushed over to him, and he produced a key from within the folds of a washcloth.  
"Right, let's go," Naegi ordered. The two of them headed to the public bath, entered the change room, and quickly unlocked the locker. Inside was a small stack of papers. Naegi rifled through them, reading them quickly. He recognized Togami and Celes' handwriting on some of them, but there were a few he couldn't recognize.

_~~Asahina Aoi~~ _  
_Enoshima Junko_  
 _~~Fujisaki Chihiro~~ _  
_~~Fukawa Touko **~~ _  
_~~Hagakure Yasuhiro~~ _  
_Ikusaba Mukuro_  
 _Ishimaru Kiyotaka_  
 _~~Kirigiri Kyouko~~ _  
_Kuwata Leon_  
 _Maizono Sayaka_  
 _~~Naegi Makoto~~ _  
_Oogami Sakura_  
 _~~Oowada Mondo~~ _  
_~~Togami Byakuya~~ _  
_~~Yamada Hifumi~~ _  
_~~Yasuhiro Celestia~~ _  
_Footnote: This list was comprised solely of time Togami-kun and myself have spent with others in our class. It was also based off of the assumption that the mastermind was not one of the students who have died so far. Therefore, there may be minor errors, but it should be generally accurate. -Celestia_

_Hi! It's your friendly mastermind, codename Prime! Are you enjoying yourself, Togami-kun? I sure hope so! We really put a lot of work into this game! Anyways, I noticed you were investigating SHSL Despair, trying to find our identities! Please, please, please stop! I really don't want to take drastic measures, but we can't allow you to pry anymore! I'll make you a deal, okay? If you and Naegi-kun can survive until you're the only pair left, then I'll tell you who we are and you can walk away without a scratch! Yay! So, you get your freedom, and all I want in return is some privacy! Thanks! I love you all! ~Prime_

_Hi, Celes-chan! Prime Squared here! I'm one of your friendly masterminds! You're being a big meanie, you know that? You're trying to find out who I am, and that's just mean! But I'm not a meanie, so let's make a deal! If you stop trying to find me, and you and Kyouko-chan make it to the end, we'll let you go! Whee! You and your girlfriend can live happily ever after! All you have to do is respect our privacy! ~Prime Squared_

_Togami Byakuya was bullied in every school he has attended. He desperately wants to stop being a freak and feel like he belongs._

_Yasuhiro Celestia desperately wants to seize control of the Yasuhiro chocolate company, regardless of what she has to do_

_You have all lost two years of your memories_  
 _Fukawa Touko is a member of SHSL Despair_  
 _Naegi Makoto is bisexual_

_The Yasuhiro chocolate company has been destroyed_  
 _Kirigiri Kyouko is truly in love with Yasuhiro Celestia_  
 _Ikusaba Mukuro is a member of SHSL Despair_

 

"Wow," Hagakure whistled, "They only had a couple suspects left. No wonder Monokuma targeted them.  
"These notes, from Prime and Prime Squared," Naegi said, "These have to be from the masterminds. They were getting really close to the culprit. That's why they were both targeted."  
This was confirmation. Togami had been innocent, after all. Naegi felt sick to his stomach. He heard Hagakure talking, but it all seemed so far away. Togami was innocent. Togami had been executed anyways, because the mastermind got paranoid. Naegi had voted for Togami. This was his fault. It was all of their faults, but especially his. He couldn't take it.  
He suddenly bolted from the room. He couldn't stand the guilt. He couldn't do it without Togami. It was okay, though. He would be reunited with Togami soon enough.  
He headed up to the fifth floor, somewhere no one would think to visit until the deed was done. He stopped, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Where could he go to do this? There would probably be an axe or a rope or something in the shed in the garden. That would suffice. He entered the garden, going straight to the shed. As he looked around, he heard a faint scuffling sound, paired with a faint breathing. Was someone in there?  
"Hello?" Naegi called out, and the scuffling grew louder for a second before stopping. It was coming from the direction of the shelving unit on the right hand side. Naegi knelt down and looked under it, and saw-  
No way. No way. Impossible. Absolutely no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. No way.  
Togami sighed from his hiding place, "Alright, Naegi, this is where it gets complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't actually think I'd kill togababy off, did you?
> 
> Alright, now that we're starting the last story arc, the masterminds will be revealed soon. Until then, who do you think they are? Hint: there are enough clues in this story for you to piece it together if you go back and look at certain scenes again ;)


	19. Every Day For The Rest Of Our Lives: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami returns

"Togami? What are you- how- I don't-" I watched from under the shelving unit as Naegi struggled to find words, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
"You need to pretend you don't see me," I breathed, "There's a camera in here. Monokuma doesn't know I'm alive, so you can't give me away."  
Naegi stood up shakily, leaning against the opposite wall. He whispered, turning away from the camera so whoever watching couldn't read his lips, "How are you alive? How did you get out without Monokuma finding out? Why were you executed, when you never killed Oogami-san? Togami, I have questions, and I deserve answers."  
"And you'll get them," I promised, "But not here, not now. You need to pretend that you never saw me, carry on with whatever you were doing before. But in twenty minutes, go to the boy's washroom on the second floor. Behind the supply closet, there's a secret room with no cameras. I'll explain everything, I promise."  
"I'll be there," Naegi swore, "What do I do until then?"  
"Whatever you were doing before you found me," I answered, "Whatever you came up here to do..  
"Togami, I came up here to kill myself," Naegi whispered.  
Fuck.  
I never wanted to do this to him. I was hiding to save myself, and I didn't ever consider that he would be affected to this extent.  
You know what, screw not getting caught. I slid out from under the shelves, stood up, and kissed him deeply, running my hand through his hair and embracing him.  
"I'm so sorry," I mumbled against his lips, then pulled away, glancing up at the camera, "And now we have to run."  
I grabbed his hand, and we ran from the garden. I led him along the same route I used to get there, ducking into blind spots and avoiding any and all cameras. It doubled the amount of time it took to get there, but it helped avoid discovery.  
It took us almost 15 minutes to get down to the second floor bathroom and enter the secret room, but it was worth it to know we were safe, at least for a little while. Monokuma would be searching for us, and eventually, he would find us.  
Once we were in the secret room, I relaxed, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. I glanced at Naegi, worried. He had been ready to kill himself out of guilt. Which reminded me...  
"How did you know I was innocent? Last night, you were convinced it was me," I demanded.  
"Hagakure-kun was listening at the door when you and Celes-san were in the public bath," answered Naegi. I was confused; what did that have to do with my innocence? Naegi continued, "We saw your notes and realized how close you were. We also saw the notes from the masterminds, clearly targeting the two of you. I put that together with the fact that you have been targeted since then, and it became obvious that Monokuma was trying to get rid of you."  
"You saw my notes? That means- you went into the locker! You must have taken the key from my room!!" I shouted, "You shouldn't have done that! I made a promise that the locker would never be opened again!!"  
"Who did you promise?" Naegi asked curiously.  
I sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to put some of my secrets out in the open. When Fukawa stabbed me, I was hallucinating for the time I was asleep. Some of it, I was partially conscious, part of it was... strange, part of it was.... forgotten memories, and the rest, I spoke to the spirits of everyone dead at the time. I think I was a bit dead, for a little bit, at least. Anyways, I talked to Celes-san, and she told me that Fukawa attacking us was the result of the investigation, and she made me promise that the locker would stay closed."  
"Fukawa-san's attack was a result of the investigation? Doesn't that mean that she's one of the masterminds?" Naegi reasoned.  
"No. We confirmed that much, thanks to Monokuma's motive," I said, "You must have seen that if you saw the investigation notes. My motive for Two Truths, One Lie."  
"Yours said... We all lost two years of memory..." Naegi recalled, "That I'm bi... and that Fukawa-san is a member of SHSL Despair. What is that?"  
"I don't know very much about them," I confessed, "They caused some disasters, something along the lines of 'the worst most despair-inducing incident in history.' Celes-san and I confirmed that the masterminds are members."  
"So... I'm bi, so that's true, and... the memory thing has to be a lie, right? I mean, we'd know if we were missing memories, right?" Naegi checked.  
"No," I denied, "Fukawa wasn't part of SHSL Despair, I'm positive. Also, did you notice that the speed at which people were making connections, getting together, forming friendships and relationships was accelerated?"  
Naegi frowned, "Now that you mention it..."  
"I think the mastermind wiped our memories, but couldn't touch the imprints that meeting these people left on our subconsciousness. Therefore, when we see our enemy, our best friend, our lover, our subconsciousness recognizes that."  
"That would make a lot of sense. The masterminds would need connections, though... To pull something like that off... I don't even want to know the extent of Despair's influence."  
"Ding dong, ding dong!" chirped Monokuma. There was no wall monitor in the room, but they could still hear his voice coming from somewhere, " _All students,_ gather in the gym! Immediately! All students! Gym! Immediately gather in the gym! All gym the gather students in immediately gym!"  
"Naegi, go," I ordered, "Monokuma might not know about me. I was only on camera once. Maybe the mastermind was looking at a different camera at the time. But you need to show up."  
"But-"  
"Just go. I'll follow at a distance, I'll be watching from the shadows," I promised, "I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
"I- okay," Naegi reluctantly agreed, "Be careful, alright?"  
Naegi left the secret room, and I waited about 5 minutes before following, avoiding the security cameras and carefully heading to the gym. He knew actually going into the gym was a terrible idea, so he waited in the trophy room, where there was a blind spot. He had a perfect view through the propped-open doors; whatever happened, he would know.  
The other six students were all there, and Monokuma popped out of the floor behind him.  
"Hiya, you bastards!" he greeted, "I'll tell ya why I called ya here when everyone's here."  
"Everyone is here," Maizono pointed out, confused.  
"Nope! One of you is hiding! Hiding from my cameras, hiding from my executions, hiding from me!!" he shouted angrily, "I know you're here watching! Come out!!!!"  
Naegi glanced around, probably making sure I was out of sight. He and I both knew that Monokuma was talking about me.  
"Wait- someone survived an execution?" Kuwata asked, "Ain't that your fault?"  
"Shut up shut up shut up!" yelled Monokuma, "Come out! Naegi-kun, tell me where he is!!"  
" I don't know what you're talking about!" Naegi protested.  
"Bullshit! I was watching the camera when he kissed you! You know where he is, now tell me, or I'll make you pay!" Monokuma demanded.  
"Alright, I know who you're talking about but I don't know where he is, and that's the truth," Naegi said with finality.  
"Wait. Kissed you- Togami's alive?" Oowada exclaimed.  
"Yes, he's alive. I found that out about fifteen minutes ago," told Naegi, "I came here, and he wanted to break into the headmaster's office while Monokuma was distracted here. You could check there."  
"Nope! Liar! I have eyes on the headmaster's office! I have eyes all over the school!" Monokuma said, "He's found a blind spot! A flaw in my surveillance! He could be in the public bath... or the secret room that is so secret that no one knows about it... but I don't think so!"  
"But how did Togami-chi survive?" Hagakure asked, puzzled.  
"I don't know! He's a bastard!" Monokuma yelled, "Togami-kun, I know you're watching! I don't wanna play this game with you! If you don't come out right now, I'll kill Naegi-kun!" A large Gatling gun lowered out of the roof, trained on Naegi, who backed up in terror.  
"Don't give in to him, Togami!" he yelled, voice shaking, but it was too late. I wasn't letting **anything** happen to him. Not now. Not again. Not ever. I stepped out into the gym, and everyone's eyes were on me.  
"Looking for me?" I asked, managing a cocky smirk.  
"Togami-kun!" Maizono exclaimed.  
"How the hell are you alive?" Oowada demanded.  
"I'll explain how I'm alive when Monokuma explains why he executed an innocent," I told.  
"What?!" Kuwata exclaimed.  
"Togami wasn't the one to kill Oogami-san," Naegi told, "Monokuma had him framed and executed because he was too close to finding the mastermind's identity."  
"..." Monokuma had nothing to say to that.  
"Now, why did you call us here, Monokuma? Was it just to draw me out?" I asked.  
"Yep! Now that I've found you, and everyone knows you're innocent, I can't kill you. :(," told Monokuma, "You can go now. :("  
"Alright, let's all head down to the cafeteria," Naegi suggested.  
"Yeah. Togami's got some explaining to do," Kuwata said, glaring at me.  
I sighed, "Alright. I suppose I owe you guys an explanation. Let's go."  
\---  
Once I had finished catching the group up on my investigations, it was late. There were some things about the school itself that I hadn't shared, but there was a reason for that. I was absolutely certain that the masterminds had a spy, a mole. The problem was, I hadn't found out about the mole on time, and they might be dead by now. But one thing was certain: either the mole or at least one of the masterminds was still alive, was among us.  
The group slowly dissipated, and I grabbed Naegi's hand, pulling him along behind me.  
"I found something I want to show you," I said.  
"What is it?" Naegi asked, and I smiled, shaking my head.  
"Wait and see. Close your eyes, I'll lead you."  
Naegi complied, closing his eyes, and I led him to the garden on the fifth floor. The roof was painted to look like the sky on a sunny day, but I had something else that I wasn't sure the mastermind knew about. I guided him to lie down on the grass, then crossed the room and pushed a button on the wall. I then joined him on the grass.  
"Alright, open your eyes," I instructed. He did, and gasped in wonder. I had retracted the metal of the roof, leaving a glass layer, through which the night sky twinkled. The silver moon hung low, shrouded in partially transparent clouds, a mess of blacks and blues and silvers. The stars shone brightly, and I recognized a couple constellations: Draco, Sagittarius, Ursa Minor. The first time I saw this, last night, the sky had been blocked by black clouds, but still, after more than two weeks in the school, it was amazing to get even a glimpse of the outside world.  
"Togami, I- I don't-" Naegi struggled to find words, "I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't say anything." I brought our lips together in a slow, sweet kiss, gently stroking his hair. After a moment, I pulled away, lacing our fingers together and watching the sky. With his hand in mine, his head nuzzling into my neck, we drifted off to sleep. 

**END OF DAY 14**  
 **SURVIVORS: 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for 3K reads! I love you all! :D


	20. Every Day For The Rest Of Our Lives: Abnormal Days i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, eh?

I was awoken by an ear-piercing shriek coming from somewhere outside the garden. Naegi shot to his feet, also awoken by the scream, and ran for the door. I followed him, fearing the worst.   
I was right to fear the worst. We burst into the hallway, and came face-to-face with a corpse. The ghost of a terrified scream was frozen on Maizono's face as blood flowed from her body, forming a pool on the floor around the dying girl. One look at her and it was obvious that she wouldn't live. Something caught my eye down the hall, and I turned to see a figure disappear around the corner.   
"Naegi, stay here, wait for the others. I'm going after the killer." I bolted towards where I had seen the figure, looking frantically in both directions. If anyone could find them, it was me. I knew the school, all the shortcuts and secret areas. There weren't many places I hadn't visited. If it was who I thought it was, I knew where they were going, and how they would get there. I skidded around a corner and slid down the banister of a secret staircase, cleverly concealed behind the chalkboard in a classroom. I arrived at the data processing room just as the culprit did, face hidden behind a mask. I charged at them, but I was seconds too late as the door clicked shut, and I was left banging on a door that would never open.   
"Open the door, goddammit!" I yelled, "I know you're in there! I know you're the mastermind, and I know you just murdered Maizono-san! You're breaking your own rules now, deteriorating. That's the sign of a criminal failing. You're on your last legs, you know you've lost. With everything I've found... You can't stay hidden anymore! It's time to stop using the Monokuma avatar and face us!"  
A burst of static came from the speakers, and Monokuma's voice was projected throughout the school.  
"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding-! A b-b-body has been fooooouuuund! After a set period of free free free free time, the Class Trial will comm" The voice stopped mid-sentence. Obviously, the mastermind was having some technical difficulties. The mastermind who wasn't ten feet from me. The mastermind who was kept from me by six inches of reinforced metal.   
I gave one last pound on the door, then gave up, massaging my sore knuckles. The fateful meeting was to be delayed, then. But if we had reached the point I thought we had, with no students willing to kill and the mastermind in a corner, they couldn't stay hidden for much longer. I had a feeling that the next trial would be the last one, one way or another.   
I headed back upstairs, where everyone else had congregated around Maizono's body. Naegi looked to me questioningly, but I just shook my head.   
"Somethin's not right here," Oowada voiced suspiciously, "It doesn't feel right. There's somethin' different this time."  
"Of course there is," I confirmed, "This is it. The last trial. The final battle, if you want to get dramatic."  
"What do you mean?" Fujisaki asked, frightened.   
"I mean, this is our last stand, and the mastermind's. They have nowhere left to turn. None of us will kill any more. They know the game is over, and they're desperate. Maizono-san was slain by the mastermind," I told, "That won't be accepted, though. This trial, it's all or nothing. We need to find out who the mastermind is, and we need to find out fast."  
"That's right, Togami-kun! You're so clever!" chirped Monokuma from out of nowhere, "I, mastermind-chan, killed Maizono-san! But! But but but! Who am I, mastermind-chan? And which of us killed her? You know that there's more than one of us! You need someone to vote for, silly! So investigate your heads off! I'm unlocking everything to make it fair!"   
"As I thought. Will we have extra time to investigate, since it's a lot of information to get?" I requested.   
"Ah, I'll be lenient this time! You have three hours, starting now!" Monokuma scuttled away, and Naegi and I exchanged looks. This was it. All or nothing. What happened now determined our entire future. We had to be thorough, not leave anything to chance. This had to be decided once and for all. It all started now. 

**INVESTIGATION START**

**_Monokuma File_ **   
_Victim: Maizono Sayaka_   
_Status: Deceased_   
_Cause of Death: Epic badass ownage_   
_Time of Death: Between 12:00 and 6:00_   
_Other injuries: Don't look to closely, I'm warning you. There ain't anything_

** >>Evidence: Monokuma File**

"He can't do this!" Naegi protested, "This trial is absolutely crucial! He can't be this ambiguous with such important information!"  
"Calm down," I ordered, "Just keep your cool and examine the body."  
Naegi sighed irritably and knelt down next to the body. The second he touched her, a steady beeping started.   
"Naegi, get back!" I ordered as the beeping sped up and grew louder. He sprang to his feet and we both ran a decent distance down the hallway. About five seconds later, there was a loud explosion, and we were both knocked off our feet. I was thrown against the wall, and felt something trickle down my forehead. I swiped at it and my hand came away red.   
"Togami! Are you alright?" Naegi asked urgently, struggling to his feet and rushing over to me.  
"Yeah, just hit my head," I reassured, "It'll be fine. What won't be fine is the body. Monokuma didn't want us to know any specifics about Maizono-san's death, which is very suspicious."

** >>Evidence: Explosion of Maizono's body **

"So what next? We know where and when it happened, and we know the mastermind did it. Where do we start our investigation?" Naegi asked.   
"Monokuma said that everywhere was unlocked. I chased the mastermind into the data processing room," I told, "I think that's probably a good place to start."  
"Wait- that was actually the mastermind?!" Naegi exclaimed, "The real mastermind? So didn't you see their face?"  
"No, they were masked," I said regretfully, "Now come on, let's go. Data processing room's on the fourth floor."  
Naegi followed me down, but when I tried the door, it didn't open.   
"Monokuma!" I yelled, "What happened to 'I'm unlocking everything to make it fair'?!"  
"I, eh, meant everything, um, except for the data processing room!" came a voice from inside, not Monokuma's voice. It was one of the masterminds! Once again, I was kept from the mastermind by six inches of reinforced metal.   
"Alright, what about the headmaster's office, then? Is that unlocked?" Naegi asked.   
"Umm, yes! That is, uh, unlocked!" the mastermind confirmed.   
Naegi grabbed my wrist and started leading me away. I realized that my hands were clenched into fists and relaxed. It made me mad, that the mastermind was **RIGHT THERE** and there was absolutely nothing I could do.   
The two of us entered the headmaster's office, and temporarily forgetting the data processing room, I started to investigate.   
"Here's something!" Naegi called after a minute, "A class roster for Hope's Peak!"   
I set down the textbook I was thumbing through and joined Naegi in looking through the class roster.   
"Okay, so it looks like there's student profiles for the 77th, 78th, and 79th classes," I observed.  
"I don't recognize anyone from the 77th," Naegi said, flipping past, "And- the 78 is us! Why- how-?"  
"Our missing memories," I said, "We were all at Hope's Peak during those two years."  
"Alright, is there anything suspicious in anyone's profiles?" Naegi asked.   
"Yeah, here's something in Kirigiri-san's" I told, "It's written in, probably by the mastermind."  
"'Trusted'," Naegi read out, "Does that mean that Kirigiri-san is one of the masterminds?"  
"No, it wouldn't say 'trusted' if she was one of them," I corrected, "I think- she may have been working with the masterminds. It would explain so much if she had. How the masterminds found out about the investigation in the first place? Celes-san told Kirigiri-san, and I'd bet anything that she told the masterminds."  
"But- why would Kirigiri-san do that to us? I mean, she was one of our classmates before, and if she is a traitor, she probably still has her memories. Why would she choose to betray her friends?"  
"Oshiro-san," I realized, "They offered her information on her lost girlfriend, who went missing the day Kirigiri-san meant to propose. I wasn't thinking at the time, but she slipped up, hinted that she remembered things that happened in those two years."  
"Oshiro-san? There's an Oshiro Yui in the 79th class!" Naegi exclaimed, "She's the SHSL Filmmaker."  
"So that's how Kirigiri-san knew Oshiro-san. This doesn't seem relevant at this point, but it might be important later."

** >>Evidence: Class rosters**   
** >>Evidence: Kirigiri's profile**   
** >>Evidence: Oshiro Yui**

"Did you find anything else?" Naegi asked.  
"No-" I started, then spotted something out of place in the corner of my eye, "Actually, maybe. One second."  
I turned towards a filing cabinet sitting in the corner. I had noticed that the bottom drawer was open a little bit, and there was something sticking out of it. I crossed the room and opened the drawer, revealing- some sort of headset, with a mic attached to it. I was no technology expert, but from what I gathered, it was probably not for at-home use. It looked professional, and when I turned it over and saw the brand name, I recognized it as a top-tier brand. 

** >>Evidence: Top-tier headset**

"Anything?" Naegi asked.  
"Just a headset," I told, "That's probably all we're going to find in this room. I have an idea of where we might find something, though. Now that we know that Kirigiri-san was working with the mastermind, we should probably search her room."  
"Alright. To be more efficient, we should split up for a bit. I'll check the first and second floors, if you don't mind searching everyone's rooms," Naegi suggested.   
"Okay. Meet me in front of the art room in 45 minutes," I instructed. Naegi and I parted, and I headed down to the first floor, where our rooms were.   
I decided to start with Kirigiri's, because I was positive that I would find something there. At first glance, nothing caught my eye; bike helmet on the desk, tag spray-painted on the wall, two pillows...  
Wait.   
That was odd. The beds in the other rooms only had one pillow. It was probably a perk of being Despair's ally, but it made me suspicious. I picked up the first pillow; just an ordinary pillow. I tossed it aside and grabbed the second pillow. When I felt it, I knew that something was concealed within it. I tore open the stitches on the side to reveal a notebook. I opened it to the first page, and a squareish key fell out. That must be the key to the data processing room!

** >>Evidence: Data processing room key**

I flipped through the notebook, which was mostly blank except for the last page, on which Kirigiri had scribbled a note. 

**_Day 13_ **   
_If my suspicions are correct, Togami is the one reading this note. I am writing this as if it were him writing the note. If it is not him, if the mastermind succeeded and had him executed, then you are all doomed._   
_Togami, you were right not to trust me, and you were right in that the fact that the missing Oshiro-san made me less trustworthy. The masterminds approached me through Monokuma before the game started. They offered me information on Oshiro-san if I fed them information on what was happening. I accepted, naturally. At the time, I desperately wanted to know where she was. Now, I realize that I was wrong. No matter what they offered me, I shouldn't have trusted them. After I fell in love with Celes-san, I realized that I had to move on, and I no longer pined for Oshiro-san. I told the masterminds that the deal was off, but it wasn't that simple. Monokuma threatened to kill me unless I continued helping the masterminds. That was the day before Celes-san was killed. I'm convinced that the mastermind had something to do with it._   
_I want to help you defeat them. I will give you as much information as I can, as well as the key to the data processing room. There are three masterminds: two from the 78th class, Prime and Prime Squared; and one from the 79th, Prime Cubed. Prime Cubed is not part of the game, they are merely an observer, so you will not be facing them. The masterminds are close, most likely lovers, and Prime controls Monokuma from the data processing room. Prime Squared is occasionally there either them, or patrolling the school. They always wear a mask, and I suspect that by now, you will have seen this mask, Togami. I am quite suspicious of the circumstances surrounding Celes-san's dea. I would find out if Fukawa-san was seen talking closely with anyone in the days preceding the attack._   
_I must go. Ishimaru-kun has approached me with a proposal, and I have been ordered to accept. I know he means to double-cross me, and I will let him kill me. I have nothing left to live for. I'm glad I could help you before I die, Togami._   
_Good luck._   
_Kirigiri Kyouko_   
_PS: My father, Kirigiri Jin, was the previous headmaster of Hope's Peak. You may find clues in his private room on the secret second floor of the dormitory. Please find out what happened to him._

** >>Evidence: Kirigiri's note**

**INVESTIGATION SUSPENDED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, all the info's there. First person to guess the masterminds' identities wins a prize that I have not thought of yet!  
> (BTW me saying this does not mean that previous theories posted are incorrect. Someone may have already won, someone may not have)


	21. Every Day For The Rest Of Our Lives: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final trial

**INVESTIGATION IN PROGRESS**

My head was spinning as I tried to take in all of the information given to me by Kirigiri. Three masterminds, one from the class below ours, two from ours. Prime Cubed wasn't involved in this game. The two masterminds were lovers. Prime Squared patrolled the school, Prime controlled Monokuma.   
I quickly searched everyone else's dorm rooms, but found nothing. It took me about 40 minutes, making me late to meet Naegi.   
When I got up to the third floor, Naegi was worriedly pacing in the hallway. He spotted me, and ran to me, throwing his arms around me.   
"You were late. I was worried," he whispered, pressing his head to my shoulder, "I thought something had happened to you."  
"I'm sorry," I murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet, tender kiss, breaking away after only a moment, "I found something important."  
I handed him Kirigiri's note, and he read it quickly.   
"Wow, this is- this could be enough to find the masterminds' identities!" Naegi exclaimed, "I don't think we have to find out who Prime Cubed is, and we don't have nearly enough information on the 79th class to do so."  
"Quick, let's head up to the data processing room. If we're fast enough, we can catch them off guard!" I urged. We ran up to the fourth floor, and I quickly fit the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Inside, we saw-  
Nothing.   
No one was in the room. There was clear evidence scattered around that the masterminds had been living there: empty food containers; articles of clothing; a computer left on; a spare Monokuma; a door marked with Monokuma's face on the other side-  
There was so much to look at, I wasn't sure where to start. Naegi helped me make my decision by sitting down in front of the computer. I decided to try the Monokuma door: locked. I tried the key we had used to enter the data processing room: didn't work. I didn't expect it to, but it was worth a try.   
"The masterminds weren't expecting company," Naegi called, "This computer has a lot if data on it, including a program that, if I'm correct, runs Monokuma. Only someone really good at programming could have created this."

** >>Evidence: Monokuma program **

I walked over to where the spare Monokuma was lying. It seemed just like the Monokuma that we had encountered so many times, but it was dressed in a little skirt and top. Who the hell felt the need to dress up a Monokuma?! I removed the clothing from the bear and examined it, looking for an access panel, something that would let me get inside.   
"Is that safe?" Naegi asked, "I mean, the first one blew up, right?"  
I suddenly felt less sure about what I was doing. I had no plans to die today. I gently placed the Monokuma back on the floor and stepped away. 

** >>Evidence: Monokuma spare **

I didn't think that food remnants and spare clothes were important, so we left the data processing room.   
"So, the dorms, first, second, and fourth floors are clear. Where to next?" Naegi asked.   
"We find the headmaster's private room. When I was 'dead', I found a secret second floor to the dorm building. I bet the staircase to that is unblocked now," I said, "Let's head over and see what's around."  
On our way down, we passed the cafeteria, from which Kuwata called to us.   
"Yo! Naegi, Togami! Come in here a minute."  
Hesitant, I complied, going into the cafeteria, where everyone else was sitting around.  
"What the hell are you all doing?!" I demanded, "We only have- what? An hour? An hour and a half? We need to find out who the masterminds are! Are Naegi and I the only competent human beings in this whole school?!"  
"Chill out," Kuwata said, "We've decided who the masterminds are."  
I was more shocked than I had been in a long time. Kuwata, Oowada, Hagakure, and Fujisaki had found the identity of the masterminds. I was having trouble believing it. It was too good to be true.   
"Who was it, then?" Naegi asked, "Who do you think the masterminds are?"  
"One of them's Fukawa-chi," Hagakure told, "And the other's either Kirigiri-chi or you, Togami-chi."  
Fucking idiots, every last one of them. I was right, it was too good to be true.   
"You're a bunch of idiots!" I shouted, "If you had done any investigating at all, you'd see why none of those choices are possible!!"  
"You're just saying to throw us off!" Kuwata accused, "I think you're most definitely the mastermind! You've lived this long, even though you're a dick, and you shoulda died twice! No one innocent could survive an execution!"  
I sighed, "Go ahead. Vote for me, if you want us all to die. If you don't mind, we have actual investigating to do. See you at the trial."  
I turned and left the cafeteria, upset. I had proved, again and again, that I was innocent, that I wouldn't kill, yet they still suspected me! What did I have to do to convince them?! When would they stop doubting me?!  
"Togami?" Naegi asked, and I realized I had stopped.   
"Sorry, I just-" I started, "I've proved that I can be trusted, right? They still suspect me, after everything that's happened. It's- upsetting."  
"Don't listen to them," he told, "You know you're innocent, and I know you're innocent. We'll prove it to them at the trial. Until then, let's keep investigating. Since they aren't, we'll be leading this trial again."  
I sighed, "You're right. Let's go. We have a private room to find."  
I led Naegi to the staircase in the dorm building. As I thought, it was unlocked now. We headed up, and right away, we saw a poster on the wall that said 'the masterminds are Fujisaki and Yamada.'   
Not.  
There was nothing. It was just a bunch of private rooms used by the teachers. No clues or anything they could help us in the slightest. It was easy to locate the headmaster's room, and there was nothing there except a computer and a gift box. I decided to check out the gift box first, because it intrigued me. Why did the headmaster have a gift box in his room?  
As soon as I opened it, I regretted it. Inside was a pile of bones, which probably belonged to the headmaster.   
"Well, at least we know what happened to him now," Naegi said, "It's probably best that Kirigiri-san isn't here to see this."

** >>Evidence: Kirigiri Jin's remains **

The only other item of interest in the room was the computer. I sat down in front of it and powered it on. The screen lit up, asking me for a password.  
"Kirigiri-san was the headmaster's daughter, right? If the headmaster was a sentimental person..." I typed 'KYOUKO' and clicked 'enter'. It worked. Idiot. Who the hell used something as obvious as his daughter's name as a password?  
I clicked through some files on the computer. Most of it was just regular headmaster stuff; zoning plans, cafeteria menus, student interviews, club information, curriculum-  
Wait. Back up a second. Student interviews? Curious, I clicked the first one, which showed- me?!  
"You will be locked in here forever," said a voice from behind the camera, "Are you okay with that?"  
"Yes," Video Me said confidently. What the hell?!?! This changes everything!  
The next video played, this one showing Naegi. The voice behind the camera, presumably the headmaster, repeated the same words, and Naegi also agreed without any hesitation.   
We watched all of the videos; every single member of our class was asked the same question, and every single one of them agreed. What did this mean? I could think of two options. One, which was highly unlikely: we had all been members of Despair and had been in on the killing game. Or two, which was more likely: we were locked in for a purpose other than the killing game, and Despair had killed the headmaster and taken over. Either way, it wasn't Despair who locked us in here. 

** >>Evidence: Student interviews **

"Ding dong, ding dong!" chimed the monitor that was on the wall despite the fact that this was an area we were not meant to have access to, "It's that time again, you bastards!"  
"No!" Naegi protested, "We still have an hour!"  
"We're lucky the mastermind gave us this long," I said, "Let's head down. Don't want to get in trouble, seeing as we're the only ones with a chance at finding the masterminds."  
Naegi reluctantly agreed, and we left the headmaster's room and headed down to the elevator, where we were the last ones there.   
"I hope you bastards did lots of thorough investigating and aren't leaving anything up to chance!" Monokuma announced perkily.  
"No need," Kuwata told, "We know who the masterminds are already."  
"No you don't, you idiots," I snapped.  
"Save the fighting for the trial!" Monokuma told. The elevator began to descend, and I ran through everything I had learned. I wasn't sure who the masterminds were at this point, but if we talked through it, I could probably figure it out. No, not probably. There was no room for doubt. I had to believe in myself and in Naegi, believe in our abilities, because if we couldn't do it, everyone would die. We would figure out the identities of the masterminds, and end this killing game once and for all.  
The elevator stopped, and we all took our places at our pedestals as the final trial began.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**

**TOGAMI:** First off, let's talk about-  
 **KUWATA:** Hold it.   
**KUWATA:** We know who the masterminds are, so what's the point in talking about it more?  
 **NAEGI:** Fukawa-san and Togami are not the masterminds.  
 **OOWADA:** Where's your proof?

** >>Evidence: Togami's motive (Two Truths, One Lie) **

**TOGAMI:** Fukawa couldn't possibly the mastermind because Monokuma himself told me so.  
 **TOGAMI:** It was part of my Two Truths, One Lie motive.  
 **TOGAMI:** The truths were that Naegi is bisexual and that we all lost our memories, and the lie was that Fukawa was one of the masterminds.  
 **OOWADA:** Well, can you prove that us losin' our memories isn't the lie?  
 **TOGAMI:** Of course I can.

** >>Evidence: Class rosters **   
** >>Evidence: Student interviews **

**TOGAMI:** One, we found a Hope's Peak class roster with our class, the 78th class, in it.  
 **TOGAMI:** Two, we found recordings of the real headmaster, Kirigiri Jin, interviewing all of us, and we don't have any memory of that.  
 **KUWATA:** Yeah, but both those could be fake.   
**KUWATA:** Unless you can find some solid proof, you and Fukawa are the masterminds.  
\---  
Fuck. Barely five minutes into the trial, and I had already hit a wall. I was positive that I had proof, but I just couldn't think of it. I racked my brain, trying to think of something, anything, that could help me. 

_Togami, I- I don't- I don't know what to say._   
_Then don't say anything._

That was- the night I had returned, when Naegi and I were looking at the stars. Why was that-  
Stars.   
Constellations.  
Certain constellations are only visible at certain times of year.   
Which constellations did I see? Ursa Minor... Sagittarius... and Draco.  
I had been part of an Astronomy Club for extra credit at some point... if I remembered correctly, those were all constellations visible during the summer.  
And it was definitely not summer when I arrived at Hope's Peak.  
\---  
 **TOGAMI:** You want proof, I've got proof.

** >>Evidence: Constellations **

**TOGAMI:** One night, Naegi and I were in the botanical garden, looking at the stars.  
 **TOGAMI:** Certain constellations are only visible at certain times of year, right?  
 **NAEGI:** Oh, right!  
 **NAEGI:** We saw... Sagittarius, Ursa Minor, and...  
 **TOGAMI:** And Draco.  
 **TOGAMI:** All constellations visible during the summer.  
 **OOWADA:** I get it!  
 **OOWADA:** It wasn't summer when we started here, right?  
 **TOGAMI:** Right.  
 **KUWATA:** Alright, you've got a point, but that doesn't prove that you're innocent.  
 **KUWATA:** What evidence did ya find that could point at the mastermind?

** >>Evidence: Top-tier headset **

**TOGAMI:** Well, I found this headset in the headmaster's office.  
 **KUWATA:** Pass it here.  
 **KUWATA:** Hmm... what the hell?!  
 **NAEGI:** What is it?  
 **KUWATA:** This says 'Property of Junko-chan'!!

**CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion: Togami's an idiot who needs to look closer


	22. Every Day For The Rest Of Our Lives: Abnormal Days iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Wednesday, maybe Wednesday. Wednesday is good too.

**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION**

**KUWATA:** This says 'Property of Junko-chan'!  
 **NAEGI:** What- really?  
 **NAEGI:** Togami, how did we miss that?  
 **TOGAMI:** I- I have no idea.  
 **OOWADA:** Well, that changes things.  
 **HAGAKURE:** This means that Enoshima-chi's the mastermind, right?  
 **TOGAMI:** Right.  
 **TOGAMI:** Now we just need to figure out who her partner is.  
 **OOWADA:** Wait, how's Junko alive?  
 **TOGAMI:** If I managed to survive an execution, surely the mastermind could.  
 **FUJISAKI:** Umm... excuse me.  
 **FUJISAKI:** But why does the headset make Enoshima-san the mastermind?  
 **FUJISAKI:** Couldn't it just be a headset that belonged to her?  
 **TOGAMI:** No, because it was in the headmaster's office.  
 **TOGAMI:** The room was locked until recently, and it was on the fourth floor, which didn't unlock until after Enoshima-san was executed.  
 **FUJISAKI:** Okay, sorry.  
 **NAEGI:** So, does that make Ikusaba-san the other mastermind?  
 **NAEGI:** I mean, they were sleeping together, so that fits Kirigiri-san's description of them being lovers, and-  
 **KUWATA:** Hold on.  
 **KUWATA:** Kirigiri's description?  
 **TOGAMI:** Right, we forgot to mention that.  
 **TOGAMI:** Kirigiri-san was a traitor, a mole, working with the masterminds.  
 **NAEGI:** She felt bad for it, so before she died, she left Togami a note detailing everything she knew about the masterminds.  
 **TOGAMI:** While that is true, Naegi, Ikusaba-san could not possibly be the mastermind.  
 **NAEGI:** What?

** >>Evidence: Celes' motive (Two Truths, One Lie)**

**TOGAMI:** Remember Celes-san’s motive?  
 **TOGAMI:** The lie was that Ikusaba-san was one of the masterminds.  
 **KUWATA:** Can you prove that?  
 **TOGAMI:** There’s no way to prove it for sure, but I am positive that Ikusaba-san is innocent.  
 **KUWATA:** Well, where the hell does that leave us, then?  
 **KUWATA:** Who else was Junko sleeping with?  
 **NAEGI:** How about we don’t focus on that right now?  
 **NAEGI:** There’s got to be other evidence that points us towards the mastermind!  
 **TOGAMI:** Well… did anyone notice who Fukawa-san was spending time with with the days before she attacked me?  
 **OOWADA:** I wasn’t really watchin’, but II think I saw Junko with her?  
 **NAEGI:** That would have been really helpful earlier, but we already know Enoshima-san is one of the masterminds.  
 **TOGAMI:** I just thought of something.  
 **TOGAMI:** Naegi and I found a computer with the program that runs Monokuma on it.  
 **TOGAMI:** Only someone really good at programming could have coded it.  
 **TOGAMI:** Someone like… the SHSL Programmer.  
 **HAGAKURE:** Hey, I’m not the mastermind!  
 **NAEGI:** I don’t think Hagakure-kun’s one of the masterminds, Togami.  
 **NAEGI:** Besides, that doesn’t fit with the whole ‘the masterminds are lovers’ theories.  
 **TOGAMI:** Yeah, you’re right, I was fishing.  
 **TOGAMI:** Just give me a minute, I’ll think of something.  
\---  
I knew the evidence was there somewhere. I was the only one who could do this. I had to think. What had I seen? What had I heard? What had I found that could lead me to the mastermind?

_**KUWATA:** A few people had alibis; Enoshima, Ikusaba, Naegi, Oowada, Maizono, and Ishimaru were all.... otherwise occupied._  
 _ **ENOSHIMA:** And how would you know? _  
_**KUWATA:** I was… testing the soundproofing on the walls? _  
_**KUWATA:** Nah, I just like to keep track of who’s sleeping with who. _

_Maizono-san, are you sleeping with Enoshima-san?_  
 _Why are you asking me that? I just said that I didn’t want to talk about personal stuff, okay? Excuse me._

That was it. The pieces clicked now. Enoshima Junko was Prime. And Maizono Sayaka was Prime Squared.  
\---  
 **TOGAMI:** I know who the second mastermind is!  
 **KUWATA:** Who?!  
 **TOGAMI:** The victim, Maizono-san, herself.  
 **NAEGI:** Why do you think that?  
 **TOGAMI:** Because she revealed to me that she was with Enoshima-san.  
 **TOGAMI:** Kuwata-kun, you also knew about this.  
 **KUWATA:** I did?!  
 **KUWATA:** Oh, right, I did!  
 **HAGAKURE:** How can we be sure, though?  
 **TOGAMI:** We’re as sure as we’re ever going to be.  
 **TOGAMI:** If everyone’s ready, let’s start the voting.  
 **NAEGI:** Togami, we shouldn't rush.  
 **NAEGI:** We need to be absolutely sure, or we'll all die.  
 **TOGAMI:** I know, Naegi, and I am absolutely sure.  
 **TOGAMI:** All of the evidence points to Enoshima-san and Maizono-san.  
 **TOGAMI:** If you have any other evidence, feel free to present it.  
 **NAEGI:** ...  
 **TOGAMI:** Then let's start voting. 

**GUILTY: ENOSHIMA JUNKO**  
 **GUILTY: MAIZONO SAYAKA**

I was right. I had never been so glad to be right. We had figured out who the masterminds are, so… this was the end, right? Would we get to leave the school?  
Monokuma was stationary, not saying a word. No one was controlling him anymore, so… were the masterminds coming here?!  
That question was answered when the front of the room was filled with smoke. I squinted, making out the shape of two people rising out of the ground, probably on some sort of elevator platform.  
“Presenting, your masterminds, Prime and Prime Squared!” declared one of them.  
“Enoshima Junko and Maizono Sayaka!” the other finished.The smoke cleared to reveal the two girls, grins plastered on their faces. Maizono held up a peace sign, and Enoshima make rocker signs with both hands.  
“SHSL Despair, pleased to meet you!” said Maizono.

**CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED**

\---

 **?1:** Ah, there you are. I thought I’d find you here.  
 **?2:** What do you need?  
 **?1:** The boss wants to see you.  
 **?2:** Me?! About what?  
 **?1:** I dunno. Probably because you knew the Good Luck before the game. That’s why you haven’t missed a minute, right?  
 **?2:** I didn’t realize that was common knowledge.  
 **?1:** It isn’t. Prime Cubed told me.  
 **?2:** Why the hell did they tell you, Ka-  
 **?1:** We don’t use real names here. You never know who might be listening.  
 **?2:** Sorry. So, Prime Cubed wants to see me? Alright. You wanna come with me?  
 **?1:** To see Cubed?! Hell naw! But I’ll watch for you, see if anything happens to Byakuya-chan.  
 **?2:** Thanks. Catch you later.

\---

**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION**

“How are you both alive?!” I demanded. I had witnessed both of their deaths, and they both had definitely died. Well, apparently not.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Togami-kun!” Maizono tutted, waving her finger, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. That’s something for another time.”  
“Yeah, meanie! You’re a meanie! You told everyone who we are! Boo!” Enoshima cried.  
“Why?” asked Naegi, “Why did you do all of this, kill your classmates?”  
“Because we’re fucking Despair!” Enoshima yelled, “Get it through your head!”  
“Actually, it was Junko-chan’s idea, I’m just along for the ride,” Maizono clarified.  
“Saya-chan! Don’t be mean!” Enoshima admonished.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Maizono apologized.  
“Sayaka, how could you?” Kuwata asked, absolutely shocked. He had grown close to Maizono, and her betrayal rattled him to the bone.  
“I just- Kuwata-kun, you don’t understand. You don’t remember what happened,” she said sadly.  
“And who’s fucking fault is that?!” he demanded.  
“Kuwata-kun, I-” Maizono looked like she was about to cry, “Please don’t hate me. I always liked you! You were my best friend! I wouldn’t have stuck you in there in the first place if it was up to me!”  
“Then why did you?!” Kuwata shouted.  
“Hey! Fashion Boy! Shut up, okay?” Enoshima said in a cutesy voice, “You don’t get it! So I’ll explain it to you.”  
She switched to a more serious voice, “The world was boring. All perfect and dull. No chaos, no Despair, none of it. So we did something about it. Maizono-san and myself, and Prime Cubed. We got into Hope’s Peak, and caused The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident In The History Of Hope’s Peak Academy, a mass suicide of over a hundred people. But there still wasn’t enough despair. So, we set the world on fire, and we watched it burn. There’s nothing left out there. That was a year ago. For the past year, your class have been working with the Future Foundation to get the world back into shape, focusing in Japan, England, and the USA.”  
“So- did we fix the world, then? What’s waiting for us beyond these walls? And, come to think of it, why did the real headmaster lock us in here?”  
“To protect you from despair! Fucking obviously!” Enoshima snapped, “You, the 78th Class, were the precious ‘seeds of hope.’ Little did Kirigiri Jin know, we were among you! Gyahahahahah!”  
“What happened to him?” I asked, “Kirigiri-sensei, Kirigiri-san’s father. We found his bones. Did you kill him?”  
“Not us,” Maizono denied, “That was probably Cubed’s order. You see, we’re at the top. Like-- the executive chef in a kitchen. And Cubed is like a sous chef, sharing our jobs and commanding the people below that! Yeah, so Cubed has authority to do what they want, so they probably had Kirigiri-sensei killed.”  
“Okay, what’s with this ‘seeds of hope’ thing? And what happened to the plan to fix the world? Why’d we end up here?” Naegi asked.  
“Hold that thought,” Maizono told, “Before we explain that, we need to explain how this endgame’s gonna work.”  
“Here it is! You ready?!” cheered Enoshima, “You’re all gonna vote again! Only this time, your choices are Hope and Despair! If all of you, every single one, unanimously choose Hope, then we will be executed, and you will be released! Yayyyy!!! Or, if even one of you chooses Despair, then all of you- no, that;s boring! I changed my mind! Then, one of you will be executed, and the rest of you will be free to live peacefully in the school! And the person to be executed is…… Togami-kun!”  
“But- why would anyone choose Despair?” Oowada asked.  
“And this is where I explain Naegi’s question!” Maizono announced, “I don’t recommend choosing Hope because if you get out, nothing’s left! The Future Foundation lost, and you were locked in here as protection!”  
“N-nothing left? Impossible,” I scoffed.  
“It’s true, dummy!” Enoshima insisted, “Not even the air works out there! The big thing in the Physics lab? A air circulator thing! It’s the only thing keeping you alive! Plus, even if you did survive somehow, Cubed had all your family and friends killed! So, boo for choosing Hope! No point! But sacrifice Togami-kun, and you can all live together, for a long time! Yayy!!”  
“You can’t seriously believe her,” I said incredulously, looking around. But everyone’s face was wreathed in shadow, and despair clouded their faces. If this kept up, I would be dead, and they would never be free. I had to do something. I was the only one who could save them.  
The only one who could bring hope back to Hope’s Peak.  
“Fujisaki-san!” I shouted, and she looked up at me, “You can’t give up now! Didn’t you say you wanted to become stronger? If you let yourself be overcome by Despair, you will never be stronger! You trusted me with your secret, right? Trust me now! We can all get out together, and you will become stronger, if you hold out a little while longer!”  
Her face lit up, “You’re right! I can’t be weak anymore! I won’t let despair get to me!”  
“Oowada-kun! You’re known across the country as the gambler who’s got it all! You’ve never lost! You aren’t afraid to take a risk, and when you do, everything turns out alright? Now, I ask you, what part of sacrificing me to live in a school forever is a risk? The real risk is choosing freedom, no matter what we might find!!”  
He nodded, “I guess yer right, Togami. This is a risk I’d usually take, so I’mma go for it!”  
“Hagakure-kun! Remember back before the killing started, when we found those pictures in the AV room? Remember how happy we all were, having fun at a class event? If you give in to despair, you, and everyone else, will never be that happy again! If we escape, we can find our missing memories, and keep those who died close! It would be an insult to our dead classmates to give up this easily!”  
“Yeah, I wasn’t gonna give up this easily,” Hagakure grinned, “I’d be leavin’ too much unfinished. I’m with you all the way, Togami-chi!”  
“Kuwata-kun! I know you’re upset that Maizono-san is one of the masterminds, but you need to look past that! Think of it this way: is she still the same person she was before you found out? Yes! So don’t focus on the mastermind part! Keep the happy memories you made together close! She taught you how to swim, you were best friends! Don’t forget about that!”  
“I- yeah, there were a lot of good times,” Kuwata acknowledged, “I can’t let one bad thing make all that unimportant. I’ll escape from here, and keep the good memories close! Anything less would be wrong of me!”  
“Naegi. You of all people can’t let this beat you. Without you, I don’t have the strength to keep going. But with you, I do have the strength. And it can work the other way, too! Borrow my strength! This whole time, we’ve been fighting to escape, together! Push through this, and we’ll live or die together! Just think of all the good things we’ve done together, and all the things that we still have to do, not to mention the memories together that we still need to recover!”  
“I- I’m scared,” Naegi confessed, “But it’s a risk worth taking. Togami, whatever happens, whether we live or die, I don’t care as long as we’re together. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything.”  
“Alright, Enoshima-san, Maizono-san, we’re ready to vote,” I declared.  
“Remember, if anyone votes despair, you get executed and everyone else lives here forever,” reminded Maizono, “You sure?”  
“Yes,” I said confidently.  
“Then time to vote! Yahoooo!” Enoshima squealed.

**FUJISAKI CHIHIRO: HOPE**  
 **OOWADA MONDO: HOPE**  
 **HAGAKURE YASUHIRO: HOPE**  
 **KUWATA LEON: HOPE**  
 **NAEGI MAKOTO: HOPE**  
 **TOGAMI BYAKUYA: HOPE**

“Why???????” complained Enoshima, “Why didn’t you accept the sweet, sweet despair we gave you? Meanies!”  
“Well, a deal’s a deal,” Maizono said, “I guess it’s time for our executions. Junko-chan, are you ready?”  
“Oh yeahhhhh!!!” shouted Enoshima, “Time for Super Nasty Punishment Time!!!”  
“Togami-kun, there’s a device in my room that will open the front door,” Maizono told, “See you in the afterlife, friends. <3”

_It starts at the beginning. The two masterminds, holding hands, wave goodbye as they are snatched by a metal chain. They are dragged to another room, where they are loaded into a giant ball-firing machine, Enoshima grinning maniacally as Maizono remains expressionless. They are fired at a giant robot, who hits them with a baseball bat. They are whisked away to a long hallway, where they are chased by Genocider Syo clones into a small room. They are they sliced by the Syo clones, and both began bleeding heavily. The scene shifts again, and they are standing between two large amps, which blast music so loud that their ears bleed. The amps disappear, and are replaced by circles that blast projectiles at them. Nothing to block with, they take the hits, Enoshima still grinning and Maizono starting to show her pain. Finally, ropes shoot out and grab their arms, tying them to a pole. They are approached by a cloaked man with a scythe, who raises it above his head. He pauses for a moment, debating on how to execute the girls. He finally goes for a simple swing, slicing them both in half vertically. Their bodies fell to the ground in pieces, a pathetic yet hopeful scene._  
 **_Enoshima Junko, SHSL Idol, and Maizono Sayaka, SHSL Swimmer, the masterminds, were deader than dead._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter=last chapter D:  
> But the sequel will, in fact, be posted the Monday following next Monday. I've only got about 500 more words to write, + the art. Thanks for reading, as always!! <3


	23. Epilogue

We stood in front of the metal doors. I had a red button in my hand, retrieved from Maizono's room. As soon as I pressed this button, the doors would open, and we would be free. Or maybe dead. Either way, we would be fre of the goddamn school, and free from the influence of Despair.  
"Should we do it?" Naegi asked nervously, "I mean, we might die. Is it worth it?"  
I squeezed his hand reassuringly, "We'll be okay. Is everyone ready?"  
Once everyone had indicate their readiness, I depressed the button, and the large metal gates shuddered open slowly. The room was flooded with light, the first natural light we've seen in weeks. I squinted, and once the brightness died down a little bit, I made out a group of about 10 people standing about 100 metres from the gate.  
One of them, probably their leader, stepped forwards, "Nice to see you guys alive. We've been watching, and I'm glad none of you gave in to Despair. But that's what we expected of the seeds of hope."  
"And who the hell are you?" Kuwata demanded.  
The boy smiled, "Name's Hinata Hajime. We're the Future Foundation. Welcome back."  
-  
 _A week later_  
Prime Cubed slumped back in their chair. They had just received the footage from the final trial. Fuck! Those 78th class bastards! Especially that damn Togami. Cubed was furious that he had survived. The only 79th clas member Togami paid any attention to was his childhood friend. Cubed had always hated him for that.   
But it wouldn't matter for long. Any plans made by the Future Foundation were recorded by the numberous cameras and microphones hidden in their HQ, so he knew their next project. The New World Program. If all went according to plan, Togami, having earned the title of SHSL Hope, would be sent into the program to help rehabilitate the 77th class. And that is when Cubed would hijack the program. With their knowledge, and a fragment of code salvaged from Hope's Peak, they were ready to take revenge for their queens.   
"Junko-sama, Sayaka-sama, you will be avenged," Cubed swore, "I hope they're ready to learn what despair really is."

**GAME OVER**   
**SURVIVORS: 6**   
**PLAY AGAIN?**   
**YES / NO**   
**YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO CHOOSE**   
**10**   
**9**   
**8**   
**7**   
**6**   
**5**   
**4**   
**3**   
**2**   
**1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, and for sticking with me to the end. The sequel starts next Monday, and over the next week, I'll be posting the character art on my tumblr, hellagayanime.tumblr.com. If you want to pop over and talk to me, or ask me anything, I'll always respond :D  
> I'll miss writing this, but the sequel has been fun so far, and I hope you'll all like it as well.   
> Good bye for now <3  
> Sam


End file.
